


Всё время

by Spicebox



Series: ББ-квест 2020 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Addiction, Alien Biology, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Anthropomorphic Characters, Bad Parenting, Black Romance, Blood, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergent, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Children, Daddy Issues, Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, Existential Crisis, First Love, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Fridging, Friends to Lovers, Genocide, Ghosts, Idiots in Love, Incest, Interspecies Relationships, Love Triangles, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Obscene lexicon, Obsession, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Political Rebellion, Possession, Post-Canon, Power Imbalances, Pre-Canon, Prison camps, Propaganda, Puppets, Redemption, Robots, Secret Identity, Self-Sacrifice, Selfcest, Single work, Teenagers, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Xenophilia, Xenophobia, rapping, reality television
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 51,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: Про Дейва Страйдера, его ролевую антимодель, его успехи и достижения в дистанционной педагогике (коррекция характера с любовью!), а также про подводные камни селфцеста в бесснупдоговой антиутопии и маленький аквариум времени посреди огромной и безлюдной Земли будущего.
Relationships: Alpha Dave Strider/Dave Strider, Dave Strider/Dirk Strider, Dave's Bro/Dave Strider
Series: ББ-квест 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773709
Kudos: 12
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Сон, мертвец и сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы по коридору  
> Мчитесь на велосипеде,  
> А навстречу вам из ванной  
> Вышел папа погулять,  
> Не сворачивайте в кухню,  
> В кухне — твердый холодильник.  
> Тормозите лучше в папу.  
> Папа мягкий. Он простит.  
> (Григорий Остер, “Вредные советы”)

Дейв проснулся лицом на клавиатуре. В уши долбили биты. Ритмичные биты или спортивные биты, волейбольные или футбольные, которыми бьют по мячу, или как там. Хрен на них. Дейв снял наушники, несколько секунд тупо разглядывал очки на столе — подарок Джона, дурацкие авиаторы Бена Стиллера. Прежние, как у Бро, привычные с детства, иронично анимешной треугольной формы, нравились ему гораздо больше, но Джон наверняка на это и рассчитывал, когда делал свой вызывающе нелепый подарок на день рождения.  
Очень хотелось пить. Дейв пошарил в инвентеке. Вытащил ХОЛОДИЛЬНИК С ЯС, нащупал бутылку и вернул холодильник на место. Из инвентеки вылетели НОЖИ, Дейв привычно уклонился, так что они приземлились в гнездо из плюшевых задниц. Теперь эти плюшевые задницы стали дырявыми задницами. Да, точно. Всё правильно. ПУСТОЙ ХОЛОДИЛЬНИК=8, этот слот был занят НОЖАМИ, о чём Дейв, разумеется, забыл. Его метод хэш-таблицы при всём своём бессовестном великолепии имел ряд неудобств. У Бро был куда более навороченный метод доступа, и этот потрясающий чувак наверняка никогда с ним не лажал. 

Стоп.  
Разве Дейв не сменил метод доступа? 

За окном пролетела стая ворон; сонное отупение не отпускало, путало мысли ощущением размазанности, неясности, словно он смотрел на мир через толстое стекло аквариума. Одну из ворон пронзил меч: рукоять сверху, остриё внизу — висит между скрюченных лап. Режуще-колюще-аллегорический и полный скрытых, а также неприкрытых смыслов фаллического символизма, ну конечно. Небось, очередная ироничная проделка Бро. Этот чел такой охуенный, что его видно из космоса.  
У вороны была собачья голова, чёрная одноглазая собачья голова с оскаленной пастью.

Стоп.  
Кто такой Джек Нуар?

В уши долбили биты. Может, бильярдные или шахматные, а может, он просто неудачно проснулся на Дерсе. Лилово-синяя земля у Дальнего Кольца, обитель зла и маленьких чёрных панцирников, похожих на Мэра (все любят Мэра, ведь он такой миленький). Если бы Бро проснулся на Дерсе, он бы там живо устроил сатирический путч в своём неповторимом стелс-ниндзя-стиле. Отрубил бы какому-нибудь правительственному громиле голову своим крутейшим анимешным мечом и насадил на древко флага, как на пику. Хотя нет, это же Бро, он никогда не бывает настолько прямолинейным, его пути сложны, изысканно парадоксальны.  
Дейв подёргал мышкой, выводя компьютер из спящего режима, щёлкнул по иконке «Достанькореша». Попутно перезагрузил страницу с комиксами Бро — никаких обновлений. Да уж, чел умеет держать паузу как боженька. Запустил ФЛ, на скорую руку слепил крутой бит, послушал, что вышло, и отправил ссылку друзьям.  
Подумав, открыл в «Достанькореша» группу «унылые тролли ебанашки игнор» и кинул ссылку Каркату.

Стоп.  
Почему он это сделал?

Спустя мгновение Дейв вспомнил, почему: астероид, жара, тупое романтическое кино, прохладные колени под головой; очень сонно; что-то бормочет тролльский Дэйн Кук — голос растекается, как краска по мокрой бумаге, растворяется и тает, а потом — пробуждение, резкое, как хруст ломающегося меча, и Каркат такой на ста восьмидесяти процентах громкости: еблан, ты мне все ноги отлежал, я тебе что, восставанна?! — а сам за плечо держит, ничего, мол, ты лежи, и телевизор давно потух, и по румянцу легко спалить даже очень тщательно скрываемый цвет крови.  
— Вставанна, — не удержался тогда Дейв, потому что в затылок упирался недвусмысленно твёрдый инопланетный член. То есть Дейв хотел бы верить, что это был инопланетный член, а не инопланетная рудиментарная третья нога. Или как они там называют ногу, «подпорочная палка»? Физиология троллей чрезвычайно его занимала, но Роуз уже дошла до третьей базы, а Дейв — а что Дейв, полдня ходил в майке с принтом ведра, едва ли не блея по-козлиному — исключительно в иронических целях, — потом прибежал Каркат, налетел как ураган, повалил на пол, сорвал майку и свалил с ней куда-то, возмущённо пыхтя.  
— Наш лучший игрок, Мисс Порномайка, с необычайной лёгкостью пробила потолок романтической эшелестницы и получила ранг неотразимого мейтсприта, — сказала тогда Роуз своим серьёзным монотонным голосом космической тентаклекаракатицы, нарядившейся на Хэллоуин Гермионой Грейнджер. — Но Дейв. Табуированная символика ведра, пускай и упрощённая до фансервиса и мемасиков, обращается к глубинным пластам психики троллей, а именно к генетически заложенному страху, сконцентрированному в фигуре имперского трутня.  
Она протянула руку.  
— Вставай. Если в твои намерения, конечно, не входит лежачая забастовка.  
Тут подкрался Каркат — разве он, самопровозглашённый гуру романтики, мог пропустить этот разговор, любой разговор о вёдрах и отношениях?  
— Я охуеть как впечатлён твоими познаниями, человек Роуз. Да ты просто нашинковала все наши культурные ценности и подала на блюде, как того чувака на острове дворецких. — Каркат небрежно помахал блокнотом, исчерченным диаграммами (возможно, его следовало подманивать не на вёдра, а на графики), и продолжил: — Позволь подобрать аналог из вашей шишкососной человеческой культуры, которую я, разумеется, за эти три года успел изучить от и до ёбаного до. К примеру, взрослые самцы человеков. Это хренов парадокс, но, стоит им только преуспеть в жизненно необходимой миссии сдачи генматериала, человеческие самки тут же тащат их в госулей регистрировать рабский контракт и отбирают имущество, недвижимость, время, силы, смысл жизни, чувство превосходства, заставляют травиться пищевыми ядами и летаргической жидкостью, а потом медленно и мучительно убивают инфарктом. А трутень делает это быстро и почти безболезненно. Вот что такое вед... э-э, гхм, ёбаная символика табуированного объекта в культуре троллей.  
— Увы, феномен медленного мучительно умерщвления самцов в процессе симбиоза — это часть нашей традиции, освящённая веками, — подтвердила Роуз. — Тёмная сторона человеческой цивилизации, пропитанная слезами, спиртосодержащими жидкостями и холестерином.  
— Жизнь, полная ужасных опасностей, — сказал Дейв. — Пойду поищу богопижаму.  
— В правом нижнем, — напомнила Роуз, а Каркат догнал его в коридоре и, схватив за руку, продолжил громко бубнить:  
— Никто из вас, идиотов, не понял, что я шучу? Постой, дай угадаю! В большой книге ёбаных канонов написано, что Каркат комически серьёзный придурок, угадал? Вообще-то я посмотрел кучу ваших примитивных романтических фильмов с бессмысленно короткими названиями, и...  
— Все романтические фильмы примитивные, — сказал Дейв. — Даже если у них название длиннее фильма.  
Он вдохнул и выдохнул, прижимаясь к Каркату. Такие холодные руки, даже через ткань одежды, а тем более когда стоишь как дурак без майки с ведром и тебя обнимают. Тролли вообще не очень-то тёплые ребята, это потому что их вид ближе к насекомым, чем к людям.  
На астероиде было всё время жарко.  
Жарко как на адовой сковороде.

Жарко, как в Техасе в августе, не помогал даже вентилятор, собранный Бро из ножей-бабочек — никакого защитного экрана. Ну конечно же никакого. Дейв посмотрел вниз: старая, с целым ещё принтом диска майка сменилась красной богопижамой. Он взял со стола плюшевую задницу, подкинул на ладони и бросил в вентилятор, любуясь взрывом упругих шариков наполнителя и ошмётков плюша. Потом ещё одну. И ещё. Плюшевых жоп всё равно было слишком много.  
Удушающе много.  
Только столкнувшись с человеческим отношением и душевным теплом (смешно сказать — у троллей), начинаешь понимать, какой пиздец твой крутой, недосягаемый, обожаемый покойный Бро, и какой пиздец всё, что он с тобой делал, и всё, что его окружало, и всё, чем он жил, всё от и до ёбаного до.

Это ощущение вдруг заполнило его, мучительно распёрло — гондон, который надули до размеров планеты Юпитер, — и Дейв заорал, словно в его голове кто-то бессмысленно и яростно долбил по пробелу. Дверь приоткрылась. В щель просунулась деревянная башка Лил Кэла, тупые стеклянные глазёнки смотрели с пугающим звериным голодом: вот-вот накинется и сожрёт.  
— Нихрена ж себе как меня бесят марионетки! — сообщил ему Дейв на выдохе. Кэл тут же спрятался, вместо него показался Бро. Серьёзно, дохлого мудилу повысили в аду до личного сатаны Дейва?  
— Ты чего орёшь? — спросил Бро. — Кэл правильный чувак.  
Весь Бро в одной исчерпывающей фразе. Дейв успел забыть, как звучит его голос: три года на астероиде с троллями, до этого — тринадцать лет иронических тренировок, исключающих личный контакт — кроме контакта с мечом Бро, кулаками Бро, плюшевыми хоботками Бро, камерами, записками и сайтами Бро. Ничего удивительного. Ирония подразумевает дистанцию. Отвращение — тоже.  
— Йо, Бро, — ответил Дейв. — Зацени бит, он жжёт как Иисусьи ссаки.  
— Раньше ты ничего мне не показывал. — Бро открыл дверь и зашёл в комнату. Его движения были плавными, нарочито медленными и безобидными (таким жестом в том тупом джоновом кино Макконахер поднимал руки, когда в него целился неуравновешенный психопат); Дейв вёлся на это бессчётное множество раз, и каждый раз всё заканчивалось так, как оно заканчивалось, — как будто Бро был роботом для тренировки супергероев, хакнутым и перепрошитым под убийство супергероев. По спине вдоль позвоночника ходил холодок ожидания, мышцы болезненно свело от напряжения. Дейв заставил себя расслабиться, отвернуться, сгорбиться над микшером. Если — ну разумеется, когда — всё произойдёт так, как оно обычно происходит, он просто вернётся на пять минут назад и уебет дохлого мудилу колонкой.  
— Много чего было раньше, — отмахнулся Дейв.  
Да и срать ему было на Бро. Живого, мёртвого, любого. Целиком и полностью. От архитектурно безупречной симметрии их с Бро взаимных чувств все бородатые художники Возрождения кончили бы фонтаном средневековой краски.  
Переслушивая бит, он понял, что перемудрил с эффектами и замылил основную линию, а в третьей четверти бессмысленно ускорил ритм, и это было вполне ожидаемо: приложив так себе усилия, получаешь так себе биток; из-под очков он косился на Бро, а тот кивал в такт. А потом исчез. Дейв отшатнулся, выпрыгивая из кресла; маленькие ручки Кэла взлетели над панелью, и тогда взвыли виолончели, взмыли и рухнули в истерическом штопоре, оставляя эхо, пульсацию и гул басов, закручивая желудок в горячий узел. Ох. Дейв потряс головой. В комнате было тихо и пусто. Размазал и съебал. Как обычно.  
Мудила.  
— Вот что, пора просыпаться, — сказал себе Дейв. — Обещал же Мэру нарисовать предвыборный плакат для Города Банок. Нужно постараться, придумать крутую концепцию, воплощающую фундаментальные принципы священной демократии, сконцентрированные в образе Обамы, и невинную, но экзальтированную любовь к Мэру. Мы просто не можем проиграть Мистеру Фаршированная Оливка, это будет крах, сравнимый с победой Маккейна. Что может быть более драматичным и нелепым выбором? Фуксиевая Крокерведьма? Дональд Трамп? Кровавые клоуны-рэперы? Страшно подумать, что станет с нашей свободной страной. Дети в школе будут учить испанский и читать утренний намаз под флагом Мексики, йо, чико, буэнос тардес, да не Тардис, пендехо, а вертушки, чинга ту мадре. Хотя принцип всё тот же, если так... О, сап, Дейв.  
Другой-Дейв, заглянувший в комнату, поманил пальцем и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Дейв быстро подошёл к двери, выглянул: если представить себе трассу, забитую машинами в час пик, только дейвотрассу в час дейвопик — вот сколько здесь, в коридоре, было Дейвов, просто какой-то сумасшедший багровый ад стильных богопижам. Таких возмутительно шикарных, что супермодели плачут от зависти и раздают весь свой ксанакс, кокс и трусики нуждающимся беспризорникам.  
И что, они все — это он? Тогда какого рогатого чёрта все эти Дейвы забыли в пузыре сна? Сколько часов или дней они уже успели здесь намотать?  
Но если так, то и ему придётся задержаться в этом трёхмерном фотоальбоме отвращения и ненависти. Стабильность циклов, все дела, а он, как-никак, был Рыцарем Времени — и это означало, что они с временем имеют друг друга по обоюдному, пускай и весьма сомнительному согласию. И это означало, что он должен делать то, что должен — какие бы вещь или событие ни послужили толчком. Сюрикены в бутылке яблочного сока. Новый комикс Бро. Фондовый рынок Земли Жара и Шестерёнок. Толстые паравременные игры троллей. Главная линия должна оставаться последовательной.

Дейв прошёл по коридору, поднял было руку, чтобы постучать в дверь, а потом передумал. Было бы с кем церемониться.  
Раньше он входил — прокрадывался — в комнату Бро, только когда того не было дома, с волнением и настороженностью оглядываясь: игровая приставка, стол, компьютер, плакаты, мечи, бесконечные кучи плюшевых мудаков. Сейчас — просто зашёл. Даже засунул руки в карманы богопижамы, но почти сразу вытащил: карманы были мелкими, декоративными, и из-за них крутая поза выглядела отстойно. Было три часа ночи, начало четвёртого.  
Привалившись к стене, он стоял и смотрел, как Бро сидит за компьютером и занимается бессмысленной идиотской херней, при жизни приносившей ему до нелепого большие деньги. Бессмысленной теперь вдвойне, ведь мёртвым не нужны деньги — разве что пара даймов на закрытые глаза. В профиль Бро выглядел скучающим. Подперев ладонью щёку, он заливал на сайт очередной снафф с плюшевыми жопами и хоботками. То и дело отвлекался на свой мета-пост-квази-и-все-остальные-префиксы-ироничный комикс. Дирижировал припадочными порноботами. Наблюдение за ним усыпляло. Шум напольного вентилятора — обычного, с распродажи в Волмарте — тоже усыплял. Чтобы взбодриться, Дейв достал телефон и сделал несколько очаровательных селфи на фоне Бро.  
На девятнадцатом снимке тот поднял руку:  
— Йо, Дейв.  
Неужели решил заметить? Нет. Хлопнула дверь, и в комнату вошёл семилетний он сам: в не по размеру свободной майке с принтом оранжевой кепки (выпросил у Бро, тот всё равно не носил) и треугольных анимешных очках.  
— У нас пицца закончилась, — сообщил мелкий Дейв отвратительно взрослым голосом. — Я собирался заказать китайской еды, но Председатель Мао, кажется, был недоволен, когда я вежливо обратился к нему по имени, и предложил мне ян цзюй на вынос. Подозреваю, что это блюдо стоит употреблять в пищу исключительно в сатирических целях.  
— Подозреваю, что Дорогой Солнцеликий Председатель Мао оскорбился на неподобающее сокращение его имени, — так же серьёзно ответил Бро. Ай сука. Ну какая же сука. Дейв давно успел забыть — а сейчас вдруг вспомнил. Дорогой Солнцеликий Председатель Мао, ну конечно. А итальянский зеленщик с красивым именем Каццо ин Бокка однажды попытался избить его кабачком цукини. А непослушных детей запирают в холодильнике. А Бро при любом раскладе недосягаемо крут. А меч — его нужно поднять, и нужно подняться на ноги, ведь мы ещё с тобой не закончили, Лил Дейв. Ведь ты не не какой-нибудь отстойный скучный слабак. Над крышей кружат вороны, таращатся на него своими мёртвыми чёрными глазами, как бомж на утку по-пекински. Страшно. Нет. Бесят.  
— Ну да, — вздохнул мелкий Дейв. — Но есть-то хочется. Может, позвонить Шлемазлу Сталину в «Русские Блины»? Хотя он злится, когда я звоню.  
Кресло повернулось. Вот он, Бро: непослушные волосы, мятая растянутая майка, невозмутимое лицо, высеченное из чего-то дерьмового и твёрдого. Дерьмовые мечи куют из таких лиц. Такие люди каждым своим действием, всем поведением говорят: ты пустое место. Просто такой тупой, что до тебя это пока не дошло.  
— Можешь отобрать гамбургер у Кэла, — ответил Бро.  
— Запросто!  
Дейв прижал ладони к вспыхнувшим щекам. Неужели он когда-то был настолько плох? Что за доверчивый наивный сопляк. А вот Бро в семь лет наверняка съедал по пони на завтрак и обыгрывал собственноручно собранного робота-гроссмейстера в трёхмерные шахматы. И Гранд Каньон тоже он. И Звезду Смерти. Дейв с детства был в этом уверен.  
— Я вспомнил, — сказал он, и картинка изменилась. Плакаты стали ярче, будто с них стёрли слой пыли, а монитор компьютера — меньше и толще.  
— Я вспомнил, как ты взял в заложники мой ЯС и спрятал под горой плюшевых мудаков.  
— Да, тебе всегда нравилась эта игра, — ответил Бро.  
Пиздеж, подумал Дейв, снова пиздеж, опять пиздеж, — глядя, как он-совсем-мелкий бежит через комнату, спотыкается от тяжести настоящего, пускай и маленького, меча, врезается в плюшевую кучу всем своим весом тощего пятилетки и, отшвырнув ухмыляющегося Лил Кэла, жестом победителя поднимает бутылку с соком. Посмотрите-ка на этого яблочного гладиатора. Брови нахмурены, губы сурово сжаты — но лучше бы он улыбался до ушей, так сияет от счастья его лицо. Даже Канайя в своей вампирской форме так не сияет.  
Бро встал с кресла, сел рядом на корточки, и мелкий Дейв прямо с мечом и бутылкой прыгнул ему на руки.  
— Внимание, достаю свой хрустальный шар прорицаний, — сообщил Дейв спине Бро. — Ох, неужели вся твоя ниндзяироничная поебень была некоторым сортом педагогики? Смотри, да это же не гадательный шар, а нихерометр! Знаешь, чувак, нет, нихера.  
— Молодец, Лил Дейв, — Бро потрепал мелкого-его по голове. — А теперь угадай, как засунуть в эту бутылку целое яблоко.  
— Эй, ты слушаешь?! — повысил голос Дейв.  
Бро не обернулся.

Он всегда был запредельно, нечеловечески быстрым — настолько быстрым, что мог разрубить принт на майке, не повредив ткань, — но теперь в эту игру можно было сыграть вдвоём. Потратив не так уж и много времени, Дейв настроил вертушки на его скорость и сначала даже растерялся: там, где только что метался тёмный призрак, теперь стоял Бро, держащий тряпичную тушу Кэла и управляющий его руками и ногами. Движения Бро были скупыми и плавными, но очень медленными. Такими медленными, что вызывали зевоту вместо ужаса.  
— Знал бы, что ты выглядишь так тупо, — не боялся бы, — сообщил Дейв, лениво отбивая очередную атаку. Перерубленная напополам ворона, случайная, пускай и не вполне невинная жертва, висела в воздухе, нехотя выдавливая из раны густое красное желе.  
— А ты боялся? — спросил Бро. Отодвинул ручкой Кэла остриё меча, замершее у носа.  
И остановился. Но вместо того, чтобы признать победу Дейва, он молчал. Молчал, ждал ответа и, кажется, улыбался — ну так, в духе крутых парней, которые срослись со своим суровым ироничным ебальником. Дейв остановил вертушки. Ему хотелось устроить первоклассную истерику в духе «нам всем сейчас будет очень плохо и очень, очень неловко», но он был слишком разочарован. Спрятал меч в инвентеку, сел на крышу, запрокидывая голову на бортик, и отрешённо ответил:  
— Да каждый ёбаный раз. А потом убедил себя, что это такая ироничная форма восхищения.  
— «Прямо» — это не про тебя, не так ли? — сказал Бро. Дейв не слышал его шагов и смотрел на небо, поэтому заметил только, что Бро исчез из поля зрения. Потом вернулся. Протянул запотевшую жестянку.  
— Будешь?  
— Как заметила бы моя хорошая подруга, а также эктобиологическая сестра, — ответил Дейв, поднимая язычок банки, — некоторые люди всю сознательную жизнь лелеют в себе заблуждение, что псевдорелигиозные ритуализированные формы посвящения во взрослую жизнь типа совместного распития пива у телевизора, или ядовитых ос после трёхдневного голодания, или что-то там про инициацию голых мальчиков, да пофиг. Почему не футбол, девчонки или... А, я забыл. Больше нет ни футбола, ни девчонок. Да и Земли нет. Есть только пузырь сна, в котором я застря... Бля! Апельсиновое пиво!  
— И безалкогольное, — Бро сел рядом. — И не пиво. Но если тебе хочется, можешь спуститься на кухню и долить в банку виски.  
— Господи, нет, — выдохнул Дейв. — Нет, спасибо, я воздержусь.  
Бро повернул голову: на лице не отражалось ничего, тёмные очки скрывали взгляд.  
Тихо спросил:  
— Так что, я справился?  
— Справился? — Дейв сделал паузу — растягивал удовольствие — и, наклонившись, со стуком поставил банку у ног. — Зелёная собака-тентаклемутант зарезала тебя твоей же суперкатаной. Не знаю, чел, по-моему, ты умудрился сделать шесть ошибок в слове «проебался».  
Бро хмыкнул, кивнув своим мыслям:  
— Да, похоже, справился.  
— С чем ты, мать твою, справился? — вскинулся Дейв. Злость ударила в голову, часто заколотила в висках. Нет, он что, всерьёз считает, что делал всё правильно? Выдал себе премию «Опекун Тысячелетия»? Или это очередная выходка ниндзи парадоксов? Что сейчас случится? Что?  
Бро поднял руку — и Дейв заставил себя не двигаться, хоть в животе всё скрутилось и тело напряглось в полной готовности, — но пальцы просто взъерошили волосы. Задержались на мгновение, медленно соскользнули по щеке.  
Тепло прикосновения.  
Выдох.  
Сердце зашлось в панике, и Дейв вызвал вертушки, тут же их раскручивая, потому что Бро исчез, остался только недоуменно пожимающий плечами марионеточный уродец, вокруг которого мелькал призрак движения. Получается, это была не вся его скорость. Получается, снова размазал и съебал. Проклятый Бро. Дохлый мудила. Быстрее времени, тише вечности, и из этого можно было сделать взрывной рэпчик на тот бит с виолончелями; и можно было ещё сильнее раскрутить вертушки и попробовать догнать дохлого мудилу; и можно было вернуться на десять минут назад и, но всё, всё, ну хватит.  
Хватит уже, сколько можно ебать дохлого пони.  
Дейв иронически обнял Кэла, нежно прижимая тряпичную головешку к плечу, откинулся на борт крыши и присосался к банке с тошнотворно апельсиновой газировкой. 

Кажется, в этот момент его и разбудили на астероиде: он видел полупрозрачные, неясные лица Роуз и Канайи; там ещё была Терези — и кто-то, кто громко и суматошно отгонял от него назойливых посетителей. Кто это был? Какая разница. Дейв вернулся в пузырь сна в самый разгар мелодраматической псевдосемейной сцены, где одному было всё равно, а у другого было всё время.  
— Стал сильнее? — крикнул он в ответ.  
Голос дрожал.  
Вот так оно и происходило: сначала пришлось отказаться от иронии, потом — от стоицизма.  
Последним пало желание выглядеть круто.  
— Да ты меня сломал, ублюдок!  
— Можно твой меч? — как ни в чём не бывало попросил Бро. Ага, Дейв даже имени его не знал, Бро всегда был просто Бро. Наверняка в детстве зарабатывал на хотдог и косяк тем, что стучался к доверчивым интеллигентным дамам и выносил из их бедных чистеньких квартир последние сбережения. Иначе как можно было объяснить, что Каледвулх оказался в его руках? Да никак, вот как.  
— Эй! — крикнул Дейв: Бро согнул меч под прямым углом. Дейв откашлялся. Что за голос, гогподи бобже. Тут нужно другое «эй», не «эй, убери, ну пожалуйста, ногу с моих яиц», а «эй, сейчас сожрёшь свои без соли». Ну или что-то такое же пафосное.  
— Не беспокойся, — ответил Бро и разогнул меч. — Я знаю, как нужно давить, чтобы придать правильную форму. И я бы не сказал, что этот меч сломан.  
Чёрные треугольники очков смотрели бесстрастно.  
— Ты прав, — кивнул Дейв, принимая Каледвулх: ровный и прямой, ни вмятины, ни зазубрины. — Внешне его форма не изменилась. Его всего-то лишь всю жизнь ебали без смазки в каждую извилину обоих полушарий. Что тут такого особенного-то.

Да, во всём этом не было ничего особенного.  
Поэтому Дейв оставался в пузыре сна и считал дни. Потом недели. Потом перестал. Всё равно он планировал вернуться не позднее чем через двое суток, так что однажды просто забыл количество прошедших месяцев. Ведь у него — так или иначе — было всё время. Всё время, которое он следил за Бро, пытаясь понять и превзойти, размазать и съебать. Всё время, которое он фотографировал Бро, диссил Бро, деконструировал и переосмысливал его образ в исчезающе тонкой самопародии «Крутой Дейв и типа Бро».  
На четыреста тринадцатой странице, исчерпав все возможные идеи возмездия, торжества и сатирического превосходства, он всё-таки долил виски в апельсиновую газировку, а потом недрогнувшей рукой нарисовал голые порно-бробнимашки, поставив этим жирную, идеологически обессмысливающую точку на «Крутом Дейве».

У Бро была скучная жизнь; после смерти она совсем не изменилась. Раз в неделю он уходил на ночь — Дейв предполагал, исключительно чтобы от него отдохнуть, ведь такие несравненные ниндзя иронии выше какой-то там личной жизни. Всё остальное время он находился дома, словно был прикован к мелкому Дейву. Словно был призраком сломанного и давно разобранного на запчасти станка на заводе, производящем дерьмовые хлопья.  
Может, их с Бро погубили ответственность и мания контроля.  
Или их погубила ролевая игра в Крутого Бро и типа Дейва.  
Или — излишняя сдержанность.  
Или — всё вышеперечисленное, помноженное на мудацкий характер того из них, кто не являлся Дейвом.

Да он же даже сам не заметил, как влип в это дерьмо по самое горло. Совсем как тролльский Джим Керри в психологической драме про золотокровку, замурованного в заброшенном улье, где из всех предметов была только восставанна. Через полоборота его нашли, и оказалось, что чувак поехал от разрушительного красно-чёрного колебания в отношениях с восставанной. Или это был чайник? Или почтовый ящик? Неважно, что это было, делал вывод закадровый рассказчик. Ты можешь крашнуться о любую хрень, если тебя замуровали с ней в одном улье.  
Помнится, Дейв тогда с искренним удовольствием высмеял тупость тролльского психологического кино.

Но невозможно было не навернуться с этой лестницы, да и способов это сделать оказалось не так уж много.  
Проснуться после порнографического сна про Бро.  
Со стояком на Бро.  
С давно забытой, но воскрешённой любовью в сердце.  
Но минуточку, разве Дейву не суждено было героически осуществить все самые потаённые и гейские фантазии армии дерьмовых психоаналитиков? Разве не в этом современное переосмысление понятия «герой»? Богатый внутренний мир и безудержная рефлексия — вот суперсила двадцать первого века. И разве объектом приложения его эмоций мог стать кто-то, кто не Бро? Тот, кто его сделал — во всех прямых и переносных смыслах; тот, от кого он всегда зависел, кого он думал, что обожал, а потом думал, что ненавидел, и кто был всегда и несравнимо лучше, на дохреллион шагов впереди.  
И кто относился к нему как к уродливой никчёмной марионетке.

И Бро бы, кстати, наверняка оценил всю абсурдность происходящего, если бы узнал. Оценил, расчленил, перевернул с ног на голову. А потом бы размазал и съебал.  
Раньше, когда Дейв только пришёл в пузырь сна, когда всё ещё чувствовал себя защищённым чужой любовью и принятием, с него сталось бы ворваться к Бро, потрясая расстёгнутой ширинкой и Каледвулхом, и иронически обвинить в психологическом растлении его, Дейва, и остальных миллиардов Дейвов. Ты заразил наш вид разумных существ вирусом гомо-Бро, так бы он сказал. Мой хоботок навеки останется плюшевым, чел, ты должен за это ответить.  
Тогда он был зол и страшно разочарован, а сейчас в нём проснулась странная, хрупкая стеснительность; это не отменяло плана «Доброе утро», но вносило в него коррективы.  
Неслабые такие коррективы, примерно как метеоритный дождь корректирует численность населения Земли. 

Но комната Бро оказалась пустой. Должно быть, у него были свои планы на план «Доброе утро». Или он проголодался и пошёл на кухню поискать еду. Разве не так делают все нормальные голодные люди? Дейв сомневался в том, что Бро человек, и не сомневался в его ненормальности, но Бро действительно оказался на кухне, у холодильника.  
— Доброе утро, — приветствовал Бро, не поворачиваясь, наверняка сатирически. Или — позвоночник передёрнуло холодом — он прямым текстом даёт понять, что уже знает о плане «Доброе утро»?  
Тогда следовало начинать. Следовало начинать незамедлительно и мощно, как удар щупальца гигантского кракена по яхте «Конкурс мокрых маек». Штурман, что это у нас прямо по курсу? Тентакль, сэр! И чего же хочет этот тентакль от гражданского судна в нейтральных водах? Разъебать, сэр!  
— Знаешь, почему мне похуй? — ответил Дейв. — А потому что мне всё это снится.  
Бро закрыл холодильник, полный дерьмовых мечей, сюрикенов и другой несъедобной херни. Даже не глядя можно было почувствовать, как он сам превращается в холодильник. Иначе почему бы Дейва трясло?  
— Я проснусь, а ты так и останешься в этом пузыре, как пустая коробка от пиццы, — сообщил он неподвижной спине. — Я чувак с временными штуками, ты чувак с дерьмовыми трюками. Я богоуровневый рыцарь, а ты, Бро, жертва таксидермиста. Факты указывают, что в какой-то ебанутой вариации интерпретации ты мне отец, и себе отец, и Роуз отец, но ты не отец — и ты даже не пиздец, Бро, ну какой из тебя пиздец, ты — холодец. Мясо и вода под минусовым градусом. И ещё — знаешь, что ещё.  
Он сделал два шага и обнял Бро. Какой там холодильник, это сравнение следовало публично обоссать и сжечь. То, что Дейв сейчас обнимал, было сгустком жаркой, разрушительной энергии, машиной в чехле из кожи, мышц и высокого напряжения. Он даже не думал, что всё — вот так. Что Бро — такой на ощупь. Прерывисто выдохнул, потёрся щекой о плечо жаждущим, бездумным движением. И тут же отстранился:  
— Извини, это было тупо.  
— Это была самая тупая и самая гейская вещь, которую я видел за всю свою жизнь, — ответил Бро. — А я, между прочим, предостаточно видел и того, и другого.  
Он даже не пытался разжать пальцы, сцепленные на его животе. Ничего не делал. Просто стоял и наблюдал, как Дейв топит себя в болоте говённой мелодрамы.  
Просто наблюдал, как Дейв продолжает разбивать о него своё сердце.  
Ёбаный мудак.  
Возвращаться к этой мысли отчего-то было больно, и Дейв заслонился искренностью, достаточно примитивной, чтобы казаться многослойной иронией.  
— Я думал, ты загадочный, строгий и замкнутый, а ты был обычным мудаком, который меня ненавидел, но не мог отказаться от своих безумных игр разума. А потом ты умер, и нет никакого смысла мочиться на твою могилу, тем более что у тебя и могилы-то нет. Чего я от тебя жду, да ничего, вот чего. Иди нахуй.

Кто-то звал его во сне. Дейв нехотя разлепил веки, отмахнулся от руки, трясущей за плечо, и вернулся обратно.

Он лежал на полу, холодильник был закрыт, над ухом назойливо жужжал блендер, перемалывая красно-зелёное в равномерно-красное. Из-под неплотно надетой крышки торчала плюшевая нога. Дейв не хотел знать, что произошло и как в его сжатом кулаке оказалась записка. Да и читать её было необязательно.  
«На крышу. Быстро».  
Во всём этом никогда не было неизвестности, ни пугающей, ни будоражащей — одно лишь дежавю, точнее, множество их, по дежавю на каждую бесчисленную ступеньку, ведущую на крышу. Ведь так это работает: в пузыре снов живут мертвецы и воспоминания. И только полный идиот втрескается в воспоминание. И только полный неудачник ему проиграет.  
Он толкнул ногой дверь на крышу: Бро уже ждал. Для разнообразия без Кэла — тот сидел у бортика крыши, как мумия передознувшегося спортивного судьи на финальном матче «Альтерния — Оклахома» по пожиранию пирогов из летаргической слизи. Дейв поправил очки привычно крутым жестом, спёртым то ли у Чака Норриса, то ли у Джеки Чана.  
То ли у Бро.  
Тот молча поманил его пальцем. Крутой анимешный меч покачнулся, повторяя движение. Как скажешь, Бро. Как хочешь. Сегодня твою задницу начистят, разделают и подадут, как будто ты попал на остров дворецких.  
Воспоминания — это повторение уже пережитого, прошедшего, в них нечему удивлять. И всё-таки Бро выглядел смятенным.  
Если бы перед ним стоял не Бро, Дейв бы решил, что чувак напротив хочет чего угодно, только не очередной унизительной тренировки. Поговорить. Сломать клетку самоконтроля чужим мечом. Сказать — прости. Я хотел как лучше. Наверное, в моей голове жил охуенный образ загадочного, строгого и замкнутого опекуна. Наверное, я не знал, как правильно обращаться с детьми. И швырнуть маленькое тряпичное уебище с крыши, и невозмутимо расстегнуть штаны. Ха-ха, это же Бро. Он скорее расстегнёт штаны маленького тряпичного уебища.  
Дейв кивнул, соглашаясь с собой, и раскрутил вертушки.  
Принял удар по касательной, легко отбивая — отодвигая — летящий меч, и ещё немного ускорился, достаточно для того, чтобы совсем немного подтолкнуть Бро, и поставить подножку, и развернуться, усиливая удар инерцией тела. Остриём прямо в сердце. Это просто воспоминания. Невозможно убить труп. Поверить, что он всё ещё жив, воспринять всерьёз — вот где настоящее поражение. Он ускорялся и падал на Бро, меч было уже не остановить, и вдруг перед глазами болезненно ярко вспыхнула картинка, тот момент, когда Дейв нашёл Бро, убитого Джеком, на Плато Бита.  
Тогда он не почувствовал ничего, кроме растерянности и облегчения. Голова казалась пустой, немного ватной, и эта звенящая колючая вата разбухала, вставала в горле комом. Ещё было слегка любопытно: а вдруг там, под кожей и мышцами, робот? Серьёзно, это бы всё объяснило.  
Но Дейв не хотел снова увидеть ту же самую смерть. Да и какой из него Джек. У него ведь даже тентаклей нет, не говоря уже о крыльях. Он раскрутил вертушки ещё сильнее, пытаясь преодолеть ускорение падающего меча, счёт шёл на сантиметры; вдруг кто-то пнул клинок, и тот, отклонившись вправо, пробил грудь Бро, погрузился в бетон почти по рукоять.  
Дейв поднял голову, опираясь на поверхность крыши по обе стороны от головы Бро.  
Другой-Дейв усмехнулся краем рта — крутая улыбка крутого парня — и произнёс:  
— Не благодари.  
— Даже не собирался, чел, — ответил Дейв. — Именно эта штука и делает тебя Дейвом Страйдером.  
Он поднялся на ноги, дёрнул вертушки назад — всего на двадцать секунд — и вдруг заметил в страшно замедленном, глубоководном течении времени, как Бро, остановившись, сдвигается в сторону, подставляется под удар; как Бро ухмыляется — так неприятно и так горько, совсем как Птицедейв перед тем, как стать Птицедейвом.  
Терези говорила, что Дейва всегда кто-то спасает. Всегда кто-то решает его проблемы, принимает удар на себя, исправляет ошибки.  
И почему опять мечом в грудь?  
Как будто нет других смертей. Ладно ещё Бро, а тысячи мёртвых Дейвов с мечами в груди? Впору нарисовать личный герб. Эй, чувак в зелёной майке с принтом меча, ты что, на это дрочишь? Тебя что, заклинило на аллегорической пенетрации? Почему бы для разнообразия не отрубить голову? Не повесить на дереве? Не сбросить со скалы, например? Он в сердцах пнул падающий меч — и остановил вертушки.  
Другой-Дейв даже рот открыл от облегчения: почти лёжа на Бро, почти касаясь щекой рукояти меча, опираясь руками по обе стороны от его головы. Такой испуганный. Такой отрицающий. Смотреть на это было неловко, и Дейв сказал:  
— Не благодари.  
— Даже не собирался, чел, — ответил Другой-Дейв. — Именно эта штука и делает тебя Дейвом Страйдером.  
Ну конечно, чел. Именно эта.  
Эта штука, личный сатана Дейва, сияющий тысячей ядерных бомб идеал, богомерзкий трухлявый идол лежал на крыше и истекал кровью. Кепка слетела, перекосились очки. Веки болезненно вздрагивали. Ладонь ползла вверх, пытаясь накрыть рану. Потом расслабленно, бессильно упала.  
— Так он даже более дрочный, — признался Дейв. Себе — можно.  
Другой-Дейв пожал плечами. Потянул меч на себя, но снова сломал его у самой рукояти, а потом, поднявшись на ноги по другую сторону от Бро, снял очки и начал протирать краем богопижамы, не поднимая глаз. С собой — можно.  
— Но что-то в плане «валить-и-трахать» пошло не так, — продолжил Дейв. — Дай угадаю. Всё?  
Другой-Дейв нацепил очки. Зло вскинул голову:  
— Так вот что это был за план. Охуенный план. Типа как «сэр, у нас есть охуенный план, как опередить метеориты, давайте взорвём Землю!».  
— Ты покраснел, — улыбнулся Дейв. — Теперь давай, навали крутых рифм и сделай вид, что всё так и задумано, трусливый ты засранец.  
Другой-Дейв отвернулся. Посмотрел на лужу крови, расплывающуюся вокруг Бро, и спросил:  
— Интересно, зачем я сейчас себе всё это говорю? Ролевые игры в Каркатов, что ли? Окей, чел, давай поиграем в Каркатов. БЛЯ УЕБОК ТЫ ГОВНОВЕЙШИЙ ИЗ ВСЕХ ГОВЕН ПО БЛЯДСКОЙ СЛУЧАЙНОСТИ ВЫПАВШИХ ИЗ ПЛЮШЕВОЙ ЗАДНИЦЫ ПРОСТРАНСТВА ПАРАДОКСОВ И Я НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ И ВСЁ ТВОЁ ШИШКОСОСНОЕ ДЕРЬМОВЫКРУЧИВАЮЩЕЕ... Ай нет, ну кого я обманываю, ты такой крутой, люблю тебя, Дейв.  
Дейв молча показал ему большой палец: ты тоже крутой.  
— Может, на этот раз как-то иначе? — спросил Другой-Дейв. — Каждый раз одно и то же. Личный герб, аллегорическая пенетрация, ну, вся эта хрень, ты о ней недавно думал.  
Он выглядел таким одиноким и уязвимым. И таким несгибаемо сильным. Надо же, никогда не считал себя сильным, отстранённо подумал Дейв. И ответил:  
— Как скажешь. Теперь ты — Основной-Дейв. Или просто Дейв. Оставляю всё на тебя, крутой чел.  
Он приставил меч к шее, прижал лезвие, удерживая левой рукой за остриё, и продёрнул с оттяжкой, чувствуя сопротивление хрящей.  
Потом резкую боль.  
Потом потемнело в глазах.  
Потом Дейв вспомнил что-то очень важное, попытался успеть сказать и захлебнулся горячим, с медным привкусом.  
Звон меча, меч упал, ступенчатое эхо дробится на биты, биты долбят в уши, реверберация, повтор, затуха...

«Смотри под ноги, пёс».  
Когда Другой-Дейв перестал дёргаться в агонии и истекать кровью, Дейв взял его за ноги и подтащил к борту крыши, чувствуя на себе пристальный стеклянный взгляд марионеточного засранца. Приподнял, перехватив за талию, и сбросил с крыши.  
Больше всего в мёртвых Дейвах напрягала проблема их утилизации.  
Но оставался всё ещё живой Бро.  
Через полчаса осторожного (иногда не слишком) скатывания тела по лестнице Дейв, запыхавшийся, вспотевший и злой, набрал неотложку. Вот чем был хорош пузырь сна: в дверь тут же постучали.  
И вот чем ещё был хорош пузырь сна: доктором оказался Мэр, такой трогательный и миленький в своих белых лохмотьях, обмотанных вокруг чёрного панцирного тельца. Только на его мэрской нагрудной ленте было написано ДОКТАР.  
Дейв, конечно, тут же кинулся обниматься, воркуя над Мэром, как птица-мать над любимым птенчиком:  
— Мэр, родненький, как я рад тебя видеть! А ты всё такой же классный, обожаю тебя! Ты пришёл в гости?  
— Извините, вы меня с кем-то перепутали, — важно ответил Мэр. — Я доктор Вагабунд. Вот. У меня на ленте написано.  
— Конечно-конечно, — согласился Дейв, обрадованный тем, что во сне Мэр умел разговаривать. — У меня и больной есть.  
За плечиком Мэра торчала высокая белая панцирная сестричка, она показалась Дейву смутно знакомой. И ещё она показалась ему сердитой и смущённой.  
— А это мисс Постал, — представил сестричку Мэр. — Где там наш больной?  
— Пойдёмте за мной, — таким же важным голосом ответил Дейв и снова не выдержал: — Ну какой же ты миленький, Мэр!  
— Доктор Вагабунд, — снова представился Мэр.  
— Да-да, конечно.  
Дорожка из кровавых следов привела их на кухню — потому что Дейв заебался тащить Бро и решил, что тому без разницы, где истекать кровью, а там уже приедет неотложка, и... Но он был бы самым настоящим чудовищем, хуже Лорда Инглиша, хуже даже Лил Кэла, если бы заставил дорогого миленького Мэра перетаскивать Бро из кухни в комнату. Нет. Ни за что. И раз уж Мэр открыл для себя маленькие радости ролевых игр в доктора, Дейв с честью принял роль неудачливого убийцы, хладнокровного и отпирающегося.  
Мэр склонился над Бро и нахмурился — у него, конечно, не было ни бровей, ни мимических мышц лица, да и лица-то особо не было, только две белые дырочки глаз на чёрном гладком шаре, но всё равно было понятно, что Мэр задумчиво и подозрительно нахмурился.  
— Ваш больной серьёзно ранен.  
— Да, он упал, — скорбно вздохнул Дейв, прислонившись спиной к столешнице. — Делал себе бананово-апельсиновый смузи, поскользнулся на сюрикенах и упал. Сами видите, что у нас на полу.  
Сестричка издала неодобрительный звук, соглашаясь.  
— Так вот, — продолжил Дейв, — когда он упал на блендер, в него воткнулся вентилятор, а сверху свалился плюшевый маньяк Тесак. Мы называем его так потому, что у него в лапе настоящий тесак для разделки мяса. Наверное, он имел зуб на Бро.  
Он вытащил из раковины плюшевого жёлтого уродца и угрожающе дёрнул его за хобот:  
— Я про тебя, Мистер Имбирно-Лимонный Щербет. Нечего делать такое невинное лицо, тебе здесь никто не верит.  
— Прекратите ломать комедию, ради Желчного Проныры, — вздохнул Мэр-который-играл-в-доктора. — Мисс Постал, давайте отнесём раненого в его комнату.  
Сестричка кивнула и подняла Бро без особого усилия.  
С улицы доносились глухие залпы и грохот, как будто кто-то тренировался стрелять из гранатомёта.  
— Наш водитель беспокоится, — Мэр, остановившись в коридоре, успокаивающе похлопал Дейва четырёхпалой лапкой по плечу: для этого ему пришлось встать на цыпочки. — Сегодня очень много вызовов, и он не хочет терять время. Лето, Техас. Все такие нервные. Не волнуйтесь, пожалуйста.  
— Ладно, — согласился Дейв.  
— Ваш Бро будет жить, и всё у вас будет хорошо.  
Да мне без разницы, хотел сказать Дейв, но кто-то встряхнул его и заехал кулаком в челюсть. 

Просыпаясь, Дейв заморгал. Перед глазами, тусклое и нечёткое, плавало серое лицо Карката.  
— Дейв, Дейв, — громко шептал Каркат. — Какая-то херня с твоими слёзными канальцами.  
— М-м, — ответил Дейв.  
— Ты плачешь, чувак. Тебе больно? Плохо?  
— Ага. Но в целом скорее охуенно, — признался Дейв. — Мы ещё не прилетели?  
— Уже скоро. Но ты...  
— Тогда я посплю, — он перевернулся на бок, возвращаясь...

— ...и нет, я не стал сильнее, — говорил он, сидя на краю кровати. Бро спал или с какой-то таинственной целью притворялся спящим. — Я стал слабым и трусливым. Всё из-за тебя, из-за того, что ты всегда сбивал меня с лестницы вниз. И что мне оставалось? Не думать? Строить башенки из говна, вранья и самоиронии? Ты выбивал из-под моих ног само чувство опоры.  
Дейв посмотрел на капельницу. Потом на Бро. Положил руку на грудь, обмотанную бинтами: она вздымалась и опускалась ровно, размеренно. Всё, что делал Бро, всё, что он не делал, само его существование разбивало сердце.  
И одновременно являлось очередной манипуляцией Бро, очередным его ебанутым уроком, Дейв был в этом уверен.  
— Доктор Роуз, — шепнул он в пустоту. — Доктор Роуз, у меня обострение здравомыслия, в смысле, я параноик. Эй, доктор Роуз, Дре, Манхэттен, Фрейд, то есть не Фрейд, при чём тут вообще Фрейд, я хотел сказать — зло. Доктор Зло. Доктор Роуз, ты чистое зло, ядовитая роза ослов, ацидоз умных слов, ай, да хуй с ним.  
Он вдохнул и выдохнул, прогоняя тоскливое оцепенение. Он должен быть в полной готовности, когда чудовище проснётся и потребует своё. В любую секунду, в любом месте. Но он никогда этого не хотел.  
— Хуй с ним, Бро. Если бы ты хоть на мгновение дал понять, что ты не злой робот-аутист из королевства самодостаточной иронии. Если бы ты хоть раз...  
— Ты успокоился, — его руку накрыла чужая ладонь. Дейв отпрянул, потом расслабился, подался вперёд, наклоняясь.  
— Что? О чём ты?  
— Когда ты волнуешься, сбиваешься на паршивую читку или бессмысленный трёп. Всегда неловко было на это смотреть, — Бро улыбался. — Когда не хочешь о чём-то думать, выкидываешь из головы и напрочь забываешь. Когда что-то ненавидишь, рассказываешь, как тебе это нравится. И раскрой мне наконец секрет, зачем ты постоянно тащишь в холодильник дерьмовые мечи, ножи и сюрикены, как будто всё ещё считаешь его своей комнатой? Ты же супергерой по праву рождения, Дейв. Но если бы про тебя нарисовали комикс, я бы получил премию «Самый Отстойный Опекун Тысячелетия». А ты стал бы...  
— Обычным просто Дейвом, — слабо улыбнулся Дейв. — тем хилым парнем-пацифистом, которого никто даже не трогает, потому что он полный отстой. Вот так вот, обломись. Мой комикс, кем хочу, тем и стану.  
— Это вряд ли.  
Он не отпускал руку Дейва, и его лицо становилось всё ближе. У мертвецов, живущих в пузырях снов, были белые глаза — но Бро, похоже, до сих пор считал себя живым, и его глаза без привычных очков казались похожими на вечернее солнце. Или на апельсиновую газировку. Или на принт кепки на майке. И неохотно, почти против воли у Дейва вырвалось:  
— Бро, кто я тебе, а?  
Бро молча покачал головой — и, закинув руку на шею, потянул его вниз. Дейв застыл, сопротивляясь, пытаясь игнорировать волнение и это странное чувство, будто в груди лопаются сладкие шипучие пузырьки, а губы зудят от желания поцеловать, — может, Бро чувствовал что-то похожее, когда Дейв его обнял? Может, именно это? И он расслабился, отбрасывая мысли, подчиняясь давлению ладони, но Бро — Бро просто прижал его к себе и погладил по голове.  
— По идее, я должен быть тебе... — он сделал паузу. — Лусусом, так это называется? Белым монстром, обезличенной бумажной фигурой, которая воспитывает маленького тролля. Только более старательной, ведь мы говорим о Рыцаре Времени. Но тебе в любом случае не о чем беспокоиться, пока я дёргаю за нужные нити. Всё будет хорошо, детка. Я всё сделаю лучшим образом.  
Дейв поднял голову, сбрасывая его руку, и взглянул в серьёзное лицо. Ах ты сука. Ах ты трусливый, лживый, гнусный мудак.  
— Я уже давно Рыцарь Времени, и это ни разу не твоя заслуга, ты понял? — тихо ответил он. — Как же ты бесишь, уебок. Как же ты бесишь.  
Он покачал головой, не находя слов и отгоняя эмоции — обиду, злость, желание и то обжигающее, мучительное и бесформенное, которое — Дейв забыл, как оно называется. Как же его.  
— А я тебя люблю, Лил Дейв. Я никого так не любил.  
Точно.  
Любовь.  
Он обнял Бро в ответ, напряжённо и пугливо, готовый отстраниться в любой момент. Вертушки и меч всегда при нём. В любой момент может случиться что угодно. Это же Бро, его таинственные пути давно вышли за пятую стену иронии. Теперь он увлёкся примитивными формами: сентиментальность, откровенность, говённая мелодрама. Безупречная имитация жизни.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю, — ответил Дейв. — Да толку с того.  
Он прикоснулся губами к плечу Бро, не встречая сопротивления или неодобрения, но в тот момент, когда его ладонь, проскользнув под майкой по чужому животу, упёрлась в пряжку ремня, Дейв вдруг увидел, вспомнил, всем телом ощутил тот безнадежный и бесконечный бой, в котором он всегда проигрывал всухую. Воспоминания обрушивались ударами: каждый раз казалось, ещё немного, вот-вот он достанет Бро, но мгновение спустя Дейв летел с лестницы, считая переломы и пытаясь сгруппироваться. Или лежал на крыше, упрямо не разжимая пальцы на рукояти меча, хотя запястье под подошвой уже хрустело, — и Бро усиливал нажим. Или, согнувшись, выхаркивал на пол кровь, драматизируя ущерб и попутно пытаясь сообразить, сколько рёбер сломано, как правильно сейчас дышать, чтобы не захлебнуться кровью, и как бы так выпрямиться, чтобы тут же не свалиться.  
На фоне оранжевого закатного неба — неподвижная чёрная фигура Бро.  
Над крышей — чёрные вороны.  
Дейв с детства ненавидел ворон, боялся, что стоит вырубиться и закрыть глаза, и они тут же накинутся, разорвут. Не дождётесь. Хуй там плавал. И он из последних сил оставался в сознании, оставался в полной готовности, а Бро, превративший его детство в ёбаный лабиринт смерти, протягивал руку и говорил: вставай, Дейв.  
Говорил: мы с тобой ещё не закончили.  
Ты ещё можешь двигаться, детка.  
Вспоминать всё это было слишком неприятно, и Дейв забыл.

Он уткнулся носом в шею Бро, набираясь решимости, поцеловал её, провёл губами вверх — скула, висок. В голове взрывались бомбы и горели небоскрёбы. Другой-Дейв, дохлый-Дейв, ещё тогда всё понял. Даже более дрочный, да? Ладонь скользнула под ремень, под резинку трусов, вниз по животу — и если у Бро не встал, то Дейв был драным кроликом по имени Лив Тайлер.  
Но он забыл одну крошечную деталь. Бро оставался Бро, а значит, отказался бы даже от самого охуенного секса и от самого глубокого чувства ради очередной своей мудацкой манипуляции.  
— Клянусь, я не думал, что до такого может дойти. Прости меня, — голос звучал непривычно мягко, почти виновато. Несравненный мастер иронии. Да чтоб ты сдох.  
Ах да. Дейв запоздал с пожеланием на Рождество на каких-то три года.  
Он сел на кровати и, глядя прямо в глаза Бро — солнечные, апельсиновые, майкокепковые, — возмутился:  
— Вот ты весь в этом. Дрочишь на гнусные плюшевые жопы и хоботки и считаешь проявления родственной любви типа невинных бробнимашек чем-то таким, — он надавил ладонью на член, не отрывая взгляда от взгляда — каким же нужно быть слепым и запуганным, чтобы этого не замечать, — затуманенного, жадного и одновременно протестующего: нет, нельзя, не смей. Перестань!  
— Ты безнадёжно испорчен, как заплесневелая пицца, и извращён, как пончики с хреном и белым — ты понимаешь, о чём я — кремом. Мне похуй на тебя. Или, как сказал бы мистер Оливочник, ме вале мадре.  
— Тогда тебе стоит с меня слезть, — ответил Бро и закрыл глаза.

Так нарочито неискренне и так искренне равнодушно, что Дейв заорал от злости, раскручивая вертушки назад, назад, назад, ещё назад, подальше от этого ёбнутого лживого мудака, который опять сделал то, что делал каждый раз.  
И ещё немного назад.  
Потом он выдохнул, успокаиваясь. Да, всё правильно, находиться в том времени было бесполезно, ведь Бро никогда не изменится. Потому что он умер три года назад. Потому что мёртвые не меняются. Потому что в пузыре снов ты никогда не встретишь живого человека — только воспоминание.  
Тогда — ещё глубже назад, на годы назад. Когда-то же Бро был нормальным? Когда его ещё не переебала великая миссия создания Рыцаря Времени путём давления и сгибания. Дейв перешёл дорогу и остановился у разрушенного метеоритом магазина пластинок.  
Какой-то парень стоял у развалин.  
Это был Бро. Младенец, сидевший на обломке стены, уставился на Бро чёрными пуговками глаз; Бро прицелился в младенца треугольными линзами тёмных очков. Противостояние длилось, серьёзное до нелепого — эй, ты ещё с младенцем собираешься сражаться? совсем ебанулся? — но вдруг улыбка тронула холодную линию губ, нежно и смущённо, почти обаятельно вздёрнула углы рта, и лицо юного Бро преобразилось.  
Теперь в него хотелось влюбиться ещё сильнее; теперь он был гораздо опаснее, чем если бы даже вооружился всем колюще-режущим содержимым холодильника.  
Юный Бро наклонился и взял младенца на руки. Надел на него маленькие треугольные очки, те самые, знакомые с детства.  
— Дейв.  
— Отличное имя, — ответил Дейв, перешагивая через тушу пони, убитого обломком метеорита.  
— Ещё бы, — отозвался юный Бро. — Это же твоё имя. Было бы нелепо, если бы я назвал тебя, ну, к примеру, Джейк, когда ты уже Дейв. Ты — мой Дейв, я прав?  
Неужели узнал? Он так бессмысленно крут.  
— Да лучше бы меня воспитала ёбаная собака, — в сердцах бросил Дейв, украдкой, жадно разглядывая знакомые черты лица, знакомые очертания тела под одеждой. Бро выглядел его ровесником, равным, это очаровывало и заставляло надеяться.  
Совсем как надеется фангерла, встретившая в круглосуточном супермаркете эконом-класса кумира, обдолбанного в хлам и без банковской карты.  
— Дейв, — окликнул Бро.  
— Ага?  
— Разве тебе можно встречаться с другим собой?  
— Я и другие я — лучшие кореша. Обожаю этих парней, — улыбнулся Дейв. — Всех их.  
— Вот как... Не понимаю, — Бро, отворачиваясь, прикусил губу, и Дейву потребовался весь самоконтроль и добрая половина травмирующих детских воспоминаний, чтобы не вздрочнуть на него украдкой, мысленно и с восхитительно грязными подробностями.  
— С тобой будет просто? — повернулся Бро.  
— Проще простого, — ответил Дейв. — Ты даже не заметишь, что я есть.  
— Признаться, я понятия не имею, с чего нам с тобой начать, — с серьёзным видом бессовестно флиртовал Бро. — Может, дашь пару советов? Всю жизнь считал, что таким, как я, не стоит заводить детей.  
Дейв посмотрел на малого Дейва, сидящего на его полусогнутой руке. Малой откровенно балдел, махал руками и даже тихонько ворковал. Да что говорить, Дейв сам уже почти ворковал, потому что юный-Бро совсем не держал дистанцию, выглядел заинтересованным — и совершенно не скрывающим свой интерес.  
— Знаешь, для начала ты мог бы взять меня на руки, — ответил Дейв. — В смысле, э-э, другого меня. Лил Дейва. Ох, чел, ты же совсем бревно, давай я тебя научу. Совершенно очевидно, что тебе нужен наставник во всех этих восхитительных делах любви к Дейвам. Экскурсовод привязанности и заботы. Туроператор нежности и обнимашек. Проводник высокого напряжения наших порнографически-ярко-алых, в смысле что я несу, не слушай меня, проводник твоего чистого, братского внимания к Лил Дейву. Вот это. Давай, чел, оставь ложную сдержанность и сделай уже акробатический пируэт со стояка нашего броманса. Смотри, я же сейчас ебнусь головешкой об асфальт. Что ты тогда будешь делать?  
Наконец заткнувшись, Дейв ободряюще подвигал бровью, надеясь, что его лицо не горит снаружи так, как изнутри. Это был тот самый ёбаный случай, когда бессознательное безжалостно структурировалось языком.  
Но Бро, его благословенное бревно, так ничего и не заметив, покачал головой:  
— Ничего. Я собираюсь сделать тебя безупречным, а это хорошая тренировка на координацию.  
М-да. Бро «Всё-таки мудак» Страйдер в любом возрасте себе не изменяет.  
Окатывает лучшими проявлениями себя, как дерьмовый фонтан — озабоченную монашку потоками ледяной воды.  
Какой облом.  
— Лучше бы меня воспитал дохлый пони, — вздохнул Дейв. — Эй, лошадка, как насчёт Лил Дейвпони? Будем вместе ржать и разлагаться. Тебе понравится, я обещаю.  
— Дейв, — сказал Бро.  
— Гы-ы-ы, — поддержал его малой Дейв, пуская влюблённые слюни и опасно балансируя на сгибе руки.  
— Предатель, — ответил ему Дейв. — Все младенцы тупые и ничего не понимают.  
— Дейв, послушай.  
— Эх, малой чел, сколько ошеломляющих открытий ждёт твой новенький консервный ключ, аж дух захватывает.  
Бро молча вздохнул, пересадил мелкого предателя на плечо и наклонился, чтобы поднять дохлого пони, — мелкий чуть было не шлёпнулся на землю, но удержался, схватившись за волосы Бро, — а Дейв так и застыл в полунаклоне и с протянутыми руками, как будто приглашал на танец королеву слепых побирушек.  
— Дейв, — терпеливо повторил Бро: на одном плече младенец, на другом — дохлый пони. Как два ангела крутой иронии.  
— Я тебя слушаю, — неохотно ответил Дейв и выпрямился, засовывая руки в карманы. Совсем крошечные — дырки в них проделать, что ли?  
— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Тебе достаточно просто быть, всё остальное я сделаю сам. Расслабься, хоть немного мне поверь, позволь дёргать за нити, и тогда мы справимся. Все будут готовы к исходу.  
— И это что, всё? — чужим голосом каркнул Дейв. Откашлялся — в горле запершило. — Значит, я для тебя просто марионетка? Ну такая, ущербная? С Кэлом даже близко не сравнить, я понимаю, чувак. Говоришь, ты всё сделаешь? Я тебе скажу, что ты сделаешь. Я тебя всю жизнь ненавидел и боялся. Когда я увидел твой труп, то почувствовал себя освобождённым Джанго и ещё тысячей его освобождённых братьев. Как тебе такое «мы справимся», а, Бро?  
— Да, пожалуй, это сработает.  
Слушать его бред и понимать, что в действительности всё так и обстоит, что для Бро он есть и будет всего-то лишь объектом приложения — во всех возможных смыслах, — было больно.  
Дейв закрыл глаза, успокаиваясь. Парень напротив молча ждал, и стоило по привычке уйти в глухую оборону, спрятаться за бессмысленным трёпом, за невозмутимым лицом, за силой и терпением — ведь у него было всё время и миллионы попыток, — но прятаться чертовски надоело.  
— Ты ошибаешься, — сказал Дейв.  
— Я не ошибаюсь, — ответил Бро. — Ты лучшее тому подтверждение.  
— Честно говоря, — Дейв шагнул вбок, трогая пальцами рукоять Каледвулха, просящегося из инвентеки, — я сюда вернулся по двум причинам, первая: вдруг ты пока ещё не мудак, — и вторая. Но ты не меняешься, Бро. Или как там тебя зовут. Как тебя зовут, кстати?  
— Если ты до сих пор не знаешь, это неважно, — губы снова дрогнули в нежной, мимолётной улыбке. — Бро подойдёт.  
— Ну и ладненько, — вздохнул Дейв. — Бро так Бро. Зато я знаю наизусть все твои дешёвые приёмы.  
Он шагнул на пять секунд назад и ускорился, хватая Кэла с земли. Так вот как Бро это делал; то ли Дейв наблюдал за ним слишком долго, то ли Кэл был отличным, удобным, хоть и категорически отстойным оружием, но его тряпичные конечности били тяжело и хлёстко, заставляя Бро... Ох, постой-ка. Он что же...  
Крошечный кулачок малого Дейва, направляемый рукой Бро, больно врезался под рёбра. Пятка ударила снизу вверх, прямо под челюсть. Дейв отлетел назад, но всё-таки устоял на ногах. И он мог бы сильнее раскрутить вертушки или вернуться на десять минут назад и — и ничего бы не изменилось.  
Малой Дейв будто висел в воздухе, многорукий и многоногий, а вокруг плясал чёрный призрак движения.  
Оставалось блокировать как можно больше ударов, защищать голову и внутренние органы, держать дыхание. Беречь силы. Ждать, пока он ослабит внимание.  
Всё это было таким привычным.  
Всё это вызывало такую привычную бессильную ярость.  
Особенно то, что Бро так и не снял с плеча дохлого пони.  
Или подлая подсечка головешкой радостно смеющегося Лил Дейва со спины.  
Но больше всего — прозрачный и недвусмысленный ёбаный этот символизм.  
— Хорошая из меня марионетка, а? — выдохнул Дейв, глядя вверх. Он лежал на земле, рифлёная подошва давила на горло. — Охуенный инструмент?  
— Хотел бы я так сказать, но Дейв. Я только что побил тебя младенцем.  
В его словах не было иронии. Не было мудацкой манипуляции. Не было даже безразличия.  
Бро говорил грустно и будто сожалея, и что-то словно лопнуло в голове, разбрызгивая чёрную ядовитую слизь, протягивая зловонные щупальца. Словно Дейв был вечной ночью за Дальним Кольцом, хранящей в себе песни и безумные шепоты страхоужасов.  
Словно Дейв был глупым чуваком, который хотел перестать надеяться, что Бро его не ненавидит.  
Тянуть было больше некуда, и он выбрал.  
Уже даже было неважно, которая из линий развилки станет обречённой. И кто он такой, чтобы осуждать Стокгольмского Дейва, простившего Бро.  
— Значит, ты не мастер карате, — ответил Дейв, аккуратно убирая чужой кроссовок с горла. — Ты даже не ленивый, самый уродский, самый отстойный его ученик. Позволь, я покажу тебе, как работает мастер. Побью тебя, не пошевелив пальцем.  
— Валяй.  
Дейв открыл рот, но тут же закрыл, оттягивая момент, больше не сомневаясь, разгоняясь, запоминая.  
Запоминая на прощание.  
Снизу вверх: старые кроссовки, потёртые джинсы, край майки — белой, с принтом кепки. Тогда, в несуществующем будущем, он поцеловал Бро в шею, потом в щёку и губы. Чёрные треугольники очков. Светлые волосы.  
Я так тебя люблю, подумал Дейв и сказал:  
— В пузыре сна могут находиться два вида существ. Те, кто спят — и те, кто умерли. Я не раз говорил, что ты умер, но до тебя всё никак не доходит. Похоже, ты сам должен это вспомнить. Типа это не пустой трёп какого-то там Лил Дейва, а то, что уже произошло. Вспомни, Бро. Как ты сюда попал? Что ты видел перед тем, как открыть глаза?  
Бро посмотрел вниз — на майке между рёбрами слева расплывалось пятно крови. Окрашивало ткань в красный, темнело и тут же высыхало до бурого.  
— О.  
— Вот такое вот «о», — ответил Дейв, поднимаясь с земли. — Я же говорил, Бро. Я же предупреждал.  
Он протянул руку и осторожно сдвинул треугольные очки вниз, обнажая слепой взгляд белых глаз мертвеца.  
Неужели всё?  
Да, теперь точно всё.  
Всё.  
— Это ничего не меняет, — резко ответил Бро, шагая назад и быстрым, почти неловким движением прикрывая ладонью рану. — Жив я или мёртв, главное, что ты...  
Безнадёжный.  
Безнадёжный, безнадёжно мёртвый, безнадёжно непрошибаемый кусок дерьма. Дейв слушал этот спич зомби и чувствовал, как мелко дёргается веко. И можно было снова вернуться назад, снова всё переиграть, но ёбаный Бро — теперь он знал о своей смерти и, пожалуй, без убийственно бессмысленной односторонне романтической сцены с ползущим зомбипризрачным Бро можно было бы и обойтись. Хотя...  
Картинка перед глазами дрогнула, расплываясь в горячей влаге, и тут же сфокусировалась обратно. Привет Дейву-некрофилу.  
И это всё равно ничего не изменит. Остался всего один шанс, тот парень в дерситской пижаме из второго набора игроков, точная генетическая копия Бро.  
Он живой.  
Он может быть исправлен.


	2. Бесснупдоговская антиутопия (2020-2015)

На границе пузыря снов, там, где сквозь тонкую плёнку просвечивала чернильная тьма и слышались песни и безумные шепоты страхоужасов, Дейв разбил Окно и прыгнул.

Осколки падали вниз, порхали, звенели и осыпались, а Дейв смотрел на приближающуюся землю, на приближающиеся трупы у ног чёрной женщины с трезубцем и молча скрипел зубами.  
Как же он не любил сталкиваться со своими трупами. Каждый дохлый Дейв — живое свидетельство его проеба.  
Кому вообще понравится смотреть на свою смерть?  
Женщина обернулась: высокая, с длинными алыми рогами, волосы развеваются за плечами плащом. Скривила в улыбке фиолетовый рот: зубы как у акулы. Острые. Красивая.  
Ну здравствуй, ещё один мёртвый Дейв в компании мёртвой Роуз.  
Женщина хищно оскалилась, глядя на него; подняла трезубец. Продолжая падать, Дейв поправил очки оттопыренным средним пальцем, а потом дёрнул вертушки на пять лет назад — и коснулся ногами земли в самом центре огромного города. Его обтекала толпа, машины стояли в пробке, сигналили, ревели моторами, а вверху, на рекламной панели, крутили рекламу «КЕНО».  
Это был трейлер «КБиТД», со Стиллером, Уилсоном и Гловером. Или, скорее, это была реклама пиксельных артефактов, Санс Комика и смутно знакомого красного логотипа, похожего на член с усами.  
Дейв замедлил шаг, потом остановился. Если автором этого космического трэша был не Дейв Страйдер, значит, он вообще не разбирался в Дейвах Страйдерах.  
А он был в них экспертом.  
Он придержал за плечо какого-то мелкого чела с подкрашенными жёлтым белками глаз — косплей троллей, что ли? Тот был в майке с узором из пиксельных артефактов, совсем как в рекламном ролике. Или как — Дейв огляделся — на вывеске барбершопа, на рекламе фастфуда, на борту грузовика. Артефакты, казалось, покрывали все поверхности разноцветной прозрачной пылью. Господи, они ещё и шевелились.  
Люди вокруг выглядели обречёнными, больными или смертельно уставшими.  
Воздух был пропитан химической вонью приторной газировки.  
— Сап, чел, — сказал Дейв, сглатывая подступившую тошноту. — Так что, «КЕНО» говно — или охуенно, как выебанная богом охуенность?  
Мелкий чел моргнул, потом ответил:  
— Страйдер наш культурный мессия. И это всё, что можно сказать по данному поводу.  
— О, — немного растерялся Дейв. — Вот как.  
— А если ты о «КЕНО», то фильм ещё не вышел, — с жалостью и лёгким презрением продолжил мальчишка. — Но Страйдер во влоге слил, что он будет приквелом к «КИНОНО» и третьей по хронологии сайдстори к «КИОН».  
— А, — сказал Дейв.  
— И нахуя вы лезете в нашу субкультуру, дядь, — вздохнул мальчишка и сбросил его руку с плеча.  
Дядь?  
Дейв взглянул на своё отражение в стекле витрины: да нет, херня какая-то. Это же ничего не значит. Это же он просто доказывал Бро, что уже вырос. Сон есть сон, в нём выглядишь как вздумается. Хотя это взрослое лицо смотрелось довольно тупо. Даже если бы он отрастил седую длинную бороду, как у волшебников Роуз, Бро бы всё равно не принял приглашение станцевать горизонтальное танго, полное страсти и огня.  
Ну ничего. Бро из этого мира вырастет таким, каким Дейв его сделает. И что, тут есть тролли? Или мода на троллей? Или вторжение троллей? Или — одного тролля?  
Он вспомнил чёрно-фиолетовую женщину, стоявшую над его трупом через пять лет.  
Чёртову тролльскую бабу, которая убьёт местного Дейва, этого культурного мессию и вора чужих комиксов.  
— Трутень тебе дядь, личинка ёбаная, — небрежно ответил Дейв, наблюдая, как отражение в витрине становится юным, то есть нормальным.  
Мелкий чел одобрительно кивнул, будто они обменялись секретным паролем и отзывом.  
Его кожа казалась нездорово серой.  
— Эй! — крикнул Дейв ему вслед. — Где мне найти Страйдера?  
Девчонка с плюшевыми рогами, держащимися на ободке, дёрнула его за рукав и ткнула пальцем в огромную панель на соседнем здании.  
— Здесь.  
Дейв шагнул в толпу, стоящую под экраном, и поднял голову.  
Местный, взрослый Дейв Страйдер сидел, вальяжно развалившись в кресле: расстёгнутый пиджак, белая сорочка, галстук с ослабленным узлом с узором из крошечных Джероми, тёмные очки-авиаторы. Улыбался краем рта.  
Потом ответил:  
— Влияние «КБиТД»-идеологии, — (религии, мысленно поправил его Дейв), — слишком переоценено. Я бы даже не назвал это влиянием, скорее — предложением сатирически переосмыслить...  
— Сатирически переосмыслить реальность? — подхватил интервьюер (с причёской, тщательно растрёпанной под Клёвого Бро, и с наклеенными на кожу артефактами). — В вашей вчерашней трансляции...  
Страйдер покачал головой.  
— Реальность, — серьёзно ответил он, и по тому, как требовательно подался вперёд интервьюер, видно было, что он тоже в секте, тоже готов ловить очередной говённый сброс куска страйдеровской мудрости, — требует не переосмысления, а осмысления. Такая забавная штука, примерно... Примерно как туманные берега Техаса. Вы знали, что каких-то десять лет назад Техас был самой настоящей адовой сковородой? Дикое время. Я его помню. Тогда даже «Крокеркорп» не было. Ну, по крайней мере, в привычном нам виде.  
Он замолчал. Тёмные очки бликовали.  
— Простите, я вас перебил, — сказал интервьюер. — Предложение сатирически переосмыслить что?  
— Забыл, — отмахнулся Страйдер. — Следующий вопрос.  
Толпа разочарованно выдохнула, покачнулась, толкая Дейва к экрану.  
Дейвы всегда остаются Дейвами, мелькнуло в голове. Хотя Страйдер пока скорее раздражал. Не как Бро — как карикатура или слишком крутое, то есть нет, нет, конечно, слишком кривое уебищное зеркало.  
— «Крокеркорп»! — воскликнул интервьюер. — Поговаривают, что ваше противостояние с Баронессой — это коллаборация, а не конфликт. Насколько правдивы эти слухи?  
— Безусловно, они правдивы, — кивнул Страйдер. — К примеру, вы заметили на постерах «КБиТД» маленький красный член с усами? А ведь это стилизованный трезубец «Крокеркорп». Всё, что я делаю, — это одно большое промо кексов и круассанов.  
— То есть слухи не врут, и вы в самом начале карьеры продались Баронессе? — интервьюер пытался сохранять невозмутимое лицо, но получалось плохо. Примерно ноль целых и пять десятых Бро из десяти.  
— Просто я тогда голодал, — виновато вздохнул Страйдер, закидывая ногу за ногу и подпирая рукой подбородок. Толпа охнула и снова качнулась, вторя движению блика на носу ботинка. — В пятнадцать сбежал в Лос-Анджелес, жил в трейлере, работал на заводе по производству киноплёнки, вечерами отрывался на подпольных рэп-батлах. Смотрели «Восьмую милю»? А, нет, это не про меня, про другого парня, он сейчас живёт в Канаде, построил канна-хоспис для пожилых рэперов. Ура лигалайзу. Собственно, о чём это я.  
— О том, что вы голодали, — послушно подсказал интервьюер. Что за нелепая игра в одни ворота?  
— Да нет, не очень. На заводах по производству киноплёнки всегда было много крыс, они её ели. А мы — их. М-м, жареная крыса, фаршированная яблоками и киноплёнкой. Думаю, в этом вся суть кинопрома. Кроме яблок, разумеется. Яблоки — это суть вещей.  
Интервьюер уже ничего не пытался сказать, только кивал в ответ. Страйдер, не меняясь в скучающем лице, продолжал вдохновенно бредить:  
— Кстати, а как бы вы назвали измельчённую, высушенную, восстановленную в сахарном сиропе, обогащённую вкусовыми добавками, витаминами и ароматизатором, идентичным натуральному запаху, суть вещей?  
— Боже.  
— Обёрнутую в тошнотворно вязкое несвежее тесто.  
— Пиздец! — крикнул интервьюер с наигранным отвращением.  
Страйдер коротко улыбнулся. Потом ответил:  
— Нет, замороженный штрудель «Сладкая усадьба» для микроволновки. Лучшая еда на свете. Видите, даже сейчас рекламирую продукцию «Крокеркорп». Возможно, за годы коллаборации это стало привычкой.  
— А как же... — вскинулся интервьюер.  
— Как же что?  
— Как же патент на технологию производства ТРЁХМЕРНЫХ JPEG АРТЕФАКТОВ, который принёс вам первый миллиард? Выходит, вы получили его уже после того, как, м-м, начали работать на «Крокеркорп»?  
— До, — снисходительно обронил Страйдер. — И это всё, что можно сказать о сатирическом переосмыслении реальности.  
Он лениво оторвал руку от подбородка, опёрся на подлокотник, собираясь подняться, и вдруг — с неожиданной, неестественной скоростью — кинулся вперёд, выхватывая ниоткуда (ну да, тоже пользуется инвентекой) меч. Резкий взмах, затемнение, помехи.  
Поверх мельтешащей чёрно-белой метели появилось лицо Страйдера, грубо слепленное из жирных пикселей, и бегущая строка розово-сине-жёлтым дрожащим Санс Комиком: «ЭКОНОМИКА ТЕПЕРЬ ДНО? БРО ПОРА ПОГАМАТЬСЯ НА ОТЛИЧНЕНЬКО».


	3. Д2Д (2015)

Дейв шагнул назад и потёр глаза — от мельтешения помех под веки будто насыпали колючего песка. Вор и придурок, каким бы ни был Страйдер, он всё равно оставался Дейвом, а Дейвы — все — были охуенными парнями, и это не обсуждалось. А значит, его путь лежал в Техас. На туманные его, понимаешь ли, берега. Что-то вроде туманных бортов адовой сковородки, наверное.  
Так что через шесть часов местного времени — или пятьдесят шесть часов субъективного — Дейв ждал Страйдера у дома. У своего дома. Начал накрапывать дождь. Через пятнадцать минут он усилился, превратившись в ливень, и тогда с неба на Нереальном Воздухе спикировал Другой Дейв Страйдер. Приземлившись перед Дейвом, прижал к земле доску, рвущуюся из-под ноги, рябящую помехами и пикселями. Окликнул:  
— Дейв Страйдер?  
— Не знаю такого человека, кто это, — ответил Дейв. — А зовут меня Шегги 2 Кекса, восьмилетняя девочка из космоса, б/д, б/к, б/с, т/п, путешествую по времени и собираю автографы самых дерьмовых человеческих рэперов на своих плоских детских сиськах. Конец истории. Дай автограф.  
— Хорошо, что ты пришёл, — сказал Страйдер. Протянул руку; легко и бесцеремонно сдвинул очки Дейва вниз — пальцы соскользнули по щеке, на мгновение задержавшись.  
Упали на плечо. Сжались.  
Это ведь было совершенно нормально, нет? У него-то хоть был Птицедейв и бесчисленное количество любых Дейвов, а у Страйдера — ни одного. Чувак прожил всю жизнь трагически обездейвленным, а сейчас дорвался, как голодный медведь до бочонка с мёдом.  
— Йо, культурный мессия, — ответил Дейв. — Нереальный Воздух крут, скажи. У меня тоже такой был.  
— И что с ним стало? — спросил Страйдер. Его голос был доброжелательным и равнодушным.  
— Вырвался и улетел на волю. Я написал по этому поводу недурственный рэпчик, заценишь?  
— Все они такие. Хочешь, подарю новый? Это дерьмо минусовой стоимости.  
Дейв покачал головой.  
— Тогда чего ты хочешь?  
— Найти твою версию моего Бро совсем мелким и убить в нём Гитлера. Чего ещё хотят космические путешественницы во времени? Знаешь, я его видел мельком, когда он появился в пузыре сна, ты представляешь, схватил нашу спящую подбухнувшую горячую мамку и утащил в открытый космос. Весь такой ниндзя-стелс-ироничный, в дерситской фиолетовой пижаме. Извините, что не могу задержаться, не то чтобы мне не хотелось, если вы не против, ох, я опять всё испортил. Тьфу, блядь, до сих пор, как вспомню, глаз дёргается.  
Страйдер покачал головой, потом, будто очнувшись, убрал руку и шагнул назад.  
— Проходи. Дома всё расскажешь.  
А потом добавил:  
— Привет, Кэл. Я насквозь промок, подними температуру на пять градусов и нагрей полотенца.  
Он говорил это в никуда, пустому месту, и Дейв на мгновение испугался — он даже не знал, чего больше: того, что сейчас на пороге появится ёбаным чудом оживший Лил Кэл, или того, что марионеточный ублюдок существует исключительно в голове поехавшего взрослого Страйдера.  
— Привет, Дейв, — ответил нежный девичий голос. — И привет, ещё один Дейв.  
Дверцы лифта открылись, Страйдер шагнул внутрь.  
— Дай ему полный доступ.  
— Как пожелаешь, милый. Дейв, скажи что-нибудь.  
— Почему «Кэл»?  
— Предустановленный профиль «Кэл» — голосовой помощник, управляющий системой «Скайя-Дом», созданной «SN-групп». По внутренней легенде, моё имя связано с логотипом компании, а также с её основательницей Джейд Инглиш и с роковым талисманом-куклой, которая...  
— Я так и знал, — прищурился в зеркало лифта Дейв. — Так ты кукла-рэпер или всё же собака-мутант?  
— Я муза, милый. Разрешения установлены.

Страйдер оказался одним из тех невыносимых парней, которые спрашивают, как дела, и тут же плотно присаживаются тебе на уши, не давая вставить ни слова. Он снял насквозь промокший пиджак, расстегнул рубашку; он ходил босиком по тёплым пушистым коврам, капая водой со слипшихся мокрых волос, и пиздел без остановки. У меня никогда не было бро. Какой он? Крутой, наверное? Не отвечай, у тебя на лице написан затянувшийся пубертат и дурная рефлексия. Ты не можешь быть объективным, с таким-то лицом. Как ты меня нашёл? Дай угадаю. Трейлер? Вчерашнее интервью? Заметил лого «Крокеркорп»? Да-да, тот хуй с усами. На самом деле это сортирная дверная табличка. Ну знаешь, фигурка человека — женский, фигурка человека с усами — мужской. У вас не так?  
— У нас на астероиде шесть сортирных дверей, — ответил Дейв. — Два вида, два пола, Мэр и прочее. «Крокеркорп» — это типа корпорация «Амбрелла»?  
— «Крокеркорп» — это типа Бетти Крокер. Или Баронесса. Или Сдобный Гитлер, которого мы, очевидно, заслужили. Сумасшедшая рогатая инопланетная сука. Но горяча. Ты знаешь, что она каждое утро гримируется в почтенную старую леди? Никто не знает. И да, это не то, что хочется знать о славной добродушной старушке с упаковки мармелада со вкусом фруктов и других ягод. А ещё благодаря ей у нас целых два президента, ёбаные безумные клоуны-рэперы и пророк их жирный хер, и фэйго течёт из водопроводных кранов. Нет, у меня нет. Но в целом с питьевой водой сейчас стало сложно, имей это в виду. У вас не так? Бизнес-идеалисты открывают водно-кислородные бары. Там славно. Можно подышать в маску или выпить настоящей воды. Думаю, скоро их всех прикроют. Прямиком в Лагеря Уныния. Или на корм в зверофермы, о которых тоже мало кто знает. Ещё не встречал здесь белых монстров с разноцветной кровью? А. Забыл сказать. Если захочешь потрахаться, приводи девчонку сюда. Старое доброе размножение запрещено на законодательном уровне. На фоне всего этого изменение климата кажется незначительной мелочью, местами даже приятной. Заметил, как прохладно стало в Техасе? Это ты ещё не застал сезон дождей. Кстати, что за корпорация «Амбрелла»?  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, тут же продолжил:  
— Всё так быстро меняется. Видел пиздюков с рогами и жёлтыми глазами?  
— Ага, они косят под троллей. А белые монстры — это лусусы, что-то типа родителей, только совсем тупые.  
— У вас на астероиде водятся тролли? — вскинулся Страйдер.  
— Скорее мы у них.  
— А ваша Земля куда делась?  
— Если вкратце — закончилась.  
— О.  
— Дейв, — сказал Дейв.  
— Что.  
— Ты же чёртов мессия. Ты же должен на каждом вдохе ебашить горящей магмой, а на выдохе делать это случиться. А ты что. Ноешь про баб, погоду и подростковую моду.  
Страйдер повернулся.  
Ничего не ответил, и молчание его повисло в воздухе, делая дом ещё более чужим и неуютным, а воздух — слишком колючим.  
А потом снял очки, бросая их на диван, и улыбнулся.  
— Я так рад, что ты пришёл. Хочешь, познакомлю тебя с моим хорошим другом, детской писательницей?  
Глаза у него были алые, такие же, как у Дейва, но очень заёбанные и слегка сумасшедшие. С такими глазами однажды просыпаешься утром, вздохнув, берёшь свой крутейший меч и идёшь убивать друзей, коллег и фанатов за то, что они недостаточно вдумчиво читали «КБиТД». Хотя почему читали? Смотрели.  
— С Лалонд, что ли? — спросил Дейв. — Боже, чел, как-то раз Джон нашёл, ладно, я спёр её фанфик про шелковистые седые бороды волшебников, как же там он назывался, «Гомороман Заззерпана»? «Геморрой Заззерпана»? А, вот, вспомнил! «Гордость Заззерпана»! Так вот, там заззерхрен собирает...  
— Я так рад, Лил Дейв, — повторил Страйдер.  
При этих словах и этой безошибочно знакомой интонации у Дейва дёрнулось лицо, но он решил, что это было не очень заметно.

Прогулки по дому — по сотням одинаковых безлюдных квартир, — сопровождаемые лишь беседами с Кэл, наскучили Дейву уже через неделю, попутно напомнив ту нудную и бессмысленно затянутую часть со строительством. Но Страйдер, уехав на сутки, так и не появился до сих пор; Крокернет, установленный на компьютерах в пустых квартирах, не выдавал ничего толкового, а SN-браузер производства бабушки-Джейд, установленный на страйдеровском ноутбуке (господь, храни президента Обаму и дорогую Кэл), на запрос Дейв Страйдер вывалил с десяток вариантов фильмографии, кучу новостей, чуть большую кучу ромфиков и розовое сердечко.  
Дейв даже подумал, не капчалогировать ли тот, который Страйдер/Ник Кейдж, — будет чем доставать пропавшего Джона, когда тот вернётся, — но потом забыл, почему эта идея показалась ему достойной внимания.  
У местного Дейва не было ни братьев, ни сестёр, ни даже родителей. Он просто появился ниоткуда тридцать пять лет назад.  
Он просто упал с неба.  
Как и все они.  
Так что в воскресенье, как и подобало всемогущим богоуровневым парням, Дейв отдыхал, развлекая себя иронической инспекцией местного кино, и ловил при этом совершенно неироническую жопоболь. Потому что они начали играть в каком, в 2009? Да, точно, и Обама только стал президентом. А сейчас на другой Земле был какой, 2015? И никто не вспоминал Обаму, а ведь он был крутой и великий и вёл Америку к светлому будущему. Но самым ужасным, ужаснее даже забвения образа Святого Барака Хуссейна, была скользкая, тухлая и навязчивая мысль, что Дейв устарел.  
Со своей иронией, со своим рэпом, со своими селфи и яблочным соком. И он совершенно не знал — уточнение, не забыл, а не знал! — актёров из популярного местного кино: чёрную девку с таким выражением, будто её снимает говно, а не камера, белую глухонемую пухляшку в татуировках и Мистера Оливочника с лицом престарелого хулигана, преисполнившегося в радужном пидорстве. О, да это же старина Джонни Депп! Остальных он не узнавал. Ни азиатку, чем-то напоминающую Арадию, ни чёрного чела, своим интеллигентным и грустным видом похожего на Снуп Дога, осуждённого и заточённого в Ленинградской Консерватории на Ист-Косте.  
— Я устарел, — сдержанно страдал Дейв, развалившись на огромном Страйдеровском диване перед огромной панелью Страйдеровского телевизора. — Кэл, кто все эти люди? Нет, не рассказывай. Личность медиатора не должна влиять на восприятие продукта. Автор мёртв, так постановил один чувак, устаревший задолго до меня.  
— Скажи это нашему звёздному режиссёру, — смешливо то ли возражала, то ли соглашалась Кэл.  
— «КБиТД» охуенен, и это не обсуждается. Я про комикс, разумеется.  
— По меркам 2009 года?  
— Горькая правда, — снова загрустил Дейв и, опустив руку, взял стакан яблочного сока с подноса домашнего робота. — Но я же художник, и я должен всегда быть на остриё вулкана, как тот альпинист-акционист, насадившийся очком на Эверест.  
Он смахнул символическую слезу из-под очков и запустил руку в ведро с попкорном.  
В этот момент зашёл Страйдер: очки-авиаторы и галстук-бабочка, 2х комбо иронии. Ещё бы феску надел, придурок. А лучше — ведро от попкорна. Страйдер явно не знал, где находится педаль тормоза. Но Страйдер держал дистанцию, даже улыбаясь, даже пытаясь казаться заинтересованным. Поэтому до него хотелось дотронуться — или хотя бы не отводить взгляд. Да что в нём такого-то.  
Он молчал, прислонившись к стене: расстёгнутый пиджак, руки в карманах брюк.  
На экране чёрная девка с Арадией защищали старенького Джонни Деппа с интеллигентным тролльским Снуп Догом от инопланетных белых гетеронормативных монстромудаков. Бейсбольными битами.  
Ужас.  
Ужасный, ужасный ужас.  
— Кстати, типичный троллефильм, — кашлянув, сказал Дейв. — Только название человеческое. У них бы он назывался как-то типа «Фантастический экшеновый, но психологический блокбастер с глубокими смыслами и актуальной повесткой, в котором индигокровная героиня с партнёршей по ярко-красным отношениям приходят в себя на затерянном корабле Молотильраторов, но вы в своей обычной жалкой манере провалили завоевание галактики номер семнадцать, лохушки, так что сосните мои срамные шишки и сдохните, так им говорит бортовой компьютер, ехидный и деспотичный ИИ, созданный из капчи мозга мёртвой фуксии в сатирических, а также сюжетообразующих целях. Затерянные во Вселенной высокровные воины, брошенные Её Снисходительностью, один за другим появляются из своих летаргически-слизневых саркофагов и обнаруживают, что капитан убит, но причина убийства — вовсе не ярко-чёрные, как могло показаться с первого...», блаблабла, и так далее, и тому подобное.  
— Подобное чему? — спросил Страйдер. — И что значит «ярко-чёрные»? И что, нахуй, значит всё остальное?  
А может, я не устарел, с надеждой подумал Дейв, а может, я — чёрт, даже как-то неловко быть таким потрясным — безнадёжно опережаю текущее время?  
— Смотри, — он взял планшет и смахнул фильм в угол экрана, открывая графический редактор.  
Нарисовал четыре квадранта.

Забавно, сколько он отмахивался от этой херни и всё равно всё запомнил. Стелил цитатами из Карката, будто очередями чёткого чёрного гангста-рэпа. Ярко-чёрного. Страйдер внимательно слушал, задавал вопросы, не перебивал.  
— ...а вот с Каркатом у нас мейтсприт, — закончил Дейв, — потому что мы с ним такие: ебать мои рога, я ж летать не умею, мудаки, — зато я умею, няша! Давай донесу!  
— Ты умеешь летать? — спросил Страйдер.  
— Ага, я ведь типа самый настоящий бог. Разрешаю не простираться ниц. Как говорил Снуп Дог, зависть — это форма обожания. Теперь, когда мы божественно вылизали свой собственный зад, продолжу монолог о романтике. Ещё мы с Каркатом рисовали в тетрадке Роуз члены и вместе с Мэром строили Город Банок. Ещё в этом деле фигурировали фильмография Дэйна Кука и майка с ведром, но последняя оказалась неудачным заходом в область табуированного фансервиса. Кстати, ты тоже можешь оказаться латентным ксенофилом, дружочек. Или не латентным, я угадал?  
— Кто такой Снуп Дог?  
— О. Господи. Боже.  
— Герой мультфильма? Нет. Влогер? Музыкант?  
— Нет, хватит, пожалуйста, — вздохнул Дейв. — Чел, даже не продолжай. Просто дай минуту на осознание, что я попал в классическую антиутопию. Чёрт, как вы живёте-то в мире без Снуп Дога?  
Он покосился на Страйдера и продолжил:  
— А вот с Бро у меня был типа кисмесис. Отвратительный квадрант, не понимаю его. Не хочу говорить об этом говне.  
— Тогда давай сменим тему.  
— Давай. Нет, всё-таки я скажу. Это значит, что мы испытывали друг к другу исключительно ненависть и отвращение, но у меня при этом на него стоял, как такси в вечерней пробке. Да и... — он вспомнил свою руку в чужих штанах и взгляд — затуманенный, жадный и одновременно протестующий. Нет, нельзя, не смей. Перестань!  
— Да и у него на меня, пожалуй, тоже. Посмертно. И это всё, что можно сказать по данному вопросу. Давай вместе посмотрим «КБиТД»? Я без тебя не смотрел. Хотел оставить за собой реплику: «Чувак, во имя всего ёбаного святого и двенадцати танцующих лепреконов, во что ты превратил мой гениальный комикс?»  
Дейв доброжелательно улыбнулся, изображая всем собой искренний интерес и думая, что зря вообще об этом начал, о своих драматически неразделённых красновато-чёрных.  
Примерно таких красновато-чёрных, как арбуз в разрезе.  
Просто при одном упоминании Бро зачастило сердце и сжался низ живота.  
Красные, чёрные, какая Страйдеру разница-то. Он даже никогда не видел Бро.  
Страйдер сел рядом.  
— Говоришь, ты хочешь его найти? Зачем, если вы скоро встретитесь в твоём времени?  
— Ты не знаешь временных штук, — отмахнулся Дейв.  
— Зато я знаю людей, — губы искривились в мягкой, понимающей усмешке. — Планируешь сделать с ним всё то, что он сделал с тобой?  
— Планирую над городом на невидимых крыльях охуенных богосил, недоступных расхайпованной демоверсии меня. Ну вот, я снова вспомнил, что у вас нет Снуп Дога. А у меня есть красный плащ. Вот он, видишь? Я Бэтмен-Коммунист. Разрешаю не простираться ниц. Я ответил на твой вопрос, мистер Дейв Страйдер?  
Ну вот, подумал он, я всё-таки подхватил каркатство. Сейчас мы с другим мной посремся и будем долго, гневно и жалко выяснять, кто кого уделал. Ведь так оно работает, да? Это если не брать во внимание раздражающую проницательность Страйдера. И то, что Дейв всегда имел склонность метафорически вздрачивать на свои особо удачные селфи.  
Страйдер покачал головой.  
— Знаешь что. Пойдём попьём чаю с Лалонд. Она приехала в Хьюстон специально, чтобы попыриться на «ещё более невротизированного Дейва из мира инопланетян и инцеста».  
— Да кто я такой, чтобы лишать её радости встречи, — вздохнул Дейв и встал. На экране говноглядящая девка, тролльский Снуп Дог и китайская Арадия разыгрывали пепельный квадрант, причём Снуп Дог был ауспи... пай... да бля. Канайя много раз объясняла про сложности бледно-чёрных, но, по-видимому, её лекторский талант и педагогическая заинтересованность даже и рядом не стояли с каркатовскими.  
Дейв ткнул в планшет, пытаясь выключить телек, но вызвал лишь говённый звездопад рекламы. Он нажал на иконку отключения ещё несколько раз, начиная злиться.  
Потом Страйдер забрал планшет и сказал:  
— Кэл, телевизор в спящий режим.


	4. Кое-что о Роуз (2015)

Похоже, местная Роуз Лалонд распрощалась с концепцией трезвости в судебном порядке и при обоюдном согласии всех заинтересованных сторон.  
Или так: похоже, местная Роуз Лалонд тянула на примерно восемь из десяти пассивно-агрессивных мамок Роуз.  
— Странно, — сказала она своим негромким, монотонным голосом, — после третьего у меня обнычно не двоится в глазах.  
Потом допила и поставила бокал на стол.  
— Я же говорил, — ответил Дейв-я-же-говорил-Страйдер. Он же культурный мессия, он же режиссёр, он же гнусный плагиатор, он же, он же, он же.  
Его плечо касалось плеча Дейва в молчаливой и вроде как несуществующей, демонстративно ироничной поддержке. Сиреневые тонкие губы взрослой Лалонд кривились в глупой усмешке, на всех алкогольных парах эволюционирующей в мудрую улыбку. Проницательность Страйдера всё ещё раздражала.  
Упоротые посетители за стойкой и тесными рядами столиков, вдыхающие водный пар из экологически легитимных выкидышей кальяна, зачатых от кислородной маски, скорее веселили.  
Их же столик находился в уютной нише, за высокой перегородкой. Дейв сел и задел ногой что-то стеклянное, звонко загремевшее и покатившееся.  
— Не сочти мои слова данью бесперрчинной сентиментальности, но юный ты катастрофически мил.  
— Мой девиз, — ответил Дейв. — Выбит у меня на щите.  
— Воображаемом?  
— Символическом.  
— Откуда ты пришёл, ещё один перекраснный Дейв?  
Лалонд потянулась за бутылкой, потом положила салфетку рядом с бокалом. Потом, вздохнув, — ещё две сверху.  
Налила себе вина — щедро промахиваясь, прямо на салфетки. Страйдер коротко улыбнулся.  
— О чём тебе говорит словосочетание «пузырь снов», перекраснная подбухнувшая Роуз? — спросил Дейв. Покосился на Страйдера: тот молча наблюдал, сложив руки на груди и откинувшись на спинку дивана.  
Лалонд сделала глоток, глядя поверх бокала.  
— Если не учитывать очевидный вариант ответа, в котором только что закончилась «огненная вода снов» — Дейв, будь хорошим мальчиком, закажи мне что-нибудь, — м-м-м, юный Дейв, позволишь немного поугадывать?  
— Я всё равно собирался объяснить, — пожал плечами Дейв.

А ещё взрослая Роуз Лалонд была похожа на человека, который проживает этот день сотый или тысячный раз подряд, совсем как Молотильратор Кеейдж в том фильме с тролльским Томом Крузом. Её движения, расслабленные и неточные движения подвыпившего человека, были в то же время короткими и уверенными.  
— И всё-таки я попытаюсь. Он ещё не прошёл через наш мир, верно? Всё ещё его пересекает где-то там, в пустоте за временем и пространством. Но тебе не о чем волноваться, когда пузырь снов поплывёт дальше, ты останешься здесь. Если ты, конечно, этого хочешь. Ты этого действительно хочешь, Дейв?  
Сиреневый яд плеснул из-под светлых густых ресниц, из-под их тёмных острых теней.  
«Останешься здесь»?  
Чёрт, почему он об этом даже не подумал? И почему об этом подумала местная Роуз Лалонд? У неё нет божественных свойств Провидицы Света, но всё-таки...  
— Ты уже видел мою дочь? — спросила Лалонд.  
— О да, — ответил Дейв.— Если ты про нашу юную подбухнувшую секси-мамку. А, ты же — то есть другая ты — постоянно рассказывала, как это пассивно-агрессивно с её стороны, но, возможно, алкоголь — это то, что сближает тебя с нашей юной секси-мамкой? Общее хобби, может быть?  
— Дейв, — сиреневые углы губ приподнялись, слегка изгибаясь. — Как ни старайся, тебе всё равно не доплюнуть до царя Эдипа. Разве что ты втайне планируешь убить нашего юного секси-бро-отца.  
— Я? Убить Бро? — Дейв удивлённо покачал головой. — Я бы не смог его убить, даже если бы он сам этого хотел. Я люблю его.  
Вот тут пришла пора заткнуться, то есть она пришла катастрофически раньше, до того, как он повёлся на эту википсихологическую подъёбку — надо сказать, далеко не самую изощрённую подъёбку Роуз Лалонд.  
Но Дейв и сам не ожидал, что эти слова прозвучат так серьёзно и оставят его таким беззащитным.  
Я люблю его.  
Я так его люблю, что, не задумываясь, испорчу жизнь незнакомому и наверняка неплохому парню, виновному только в том, что он генетический клон Бро.  
— Ладно, на время забудем о секси-родственниках, — добродушно сказал (приказал) Страйдер. — Твой чай скоро принесут.  
— Зелёный, с мятой, — отозвалась Лалонд. — Вместо вина.  
— Ага.  
— Это будет крайне добросовестный папарацци.  
— Даже так. Когда это место успело испортиться? Дейв, пересядь к Роуз.  
— Зачем? — спросил Дейв, глядя, как Страйдер теряет свою благожелательную, безразличную мягкость.  
Как он становится холодным и спокойным.  
— Тебе не стоит светиться на публике, а эта ведьма портит все снимки.  
— Как ты это делаешь? — поинтересовался Дейв, перебираясь к Лалонд.  
— Чёрная магия, — серьёзно ответила она и подмигнула — едва заметно, одним глазом.  
В нишу заглянул официант, переставил чашки и чайник с подноса на стол, начал разливать, незаметно поворачиваясь то так, то этак.  
— Камера в серьге? — ровно спросил Страйдер.  
— Да, — кивнула Лалонд, безмятежно отпивая чай. — И жучок под столом. Сними, пожалуйста.  
Страйдер поднялся, опираясь ладонью на край стола; что-то хрустнуло.  
Потянул меч из инвентеки — так странно это смотрелось со стороны, как из волшебной пустоты, — медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром.  
И так же медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, отступал фальшивый официант.  
Но всё-таки уже у самой перегородки, собрав храбрость, спросил:  
— А где Баронесса?  
— Я Баронесса, — помахал рукой Дейв. — Неделю назад я закончила серию радикально омолаживающих процедур и сменила пол. Конечно, это немного тупо, когда твой хуй сделан из сисечной ткани и свиного хряща, но он вполне рабочий. К тому же в душе я всегда ощущала себя катастрофически милым юнцом, похожим на Дейва Страйдера. Вот его. Быть таким сексуальным — это преступление, чувак.  
Дейв обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в преступно сексуального Страйдера, а тот уже вытащил меч, уже поднял его над головой и вдруг, словно засомневавшись, картинно обернулся:  
— А тело потом куда?  
— Не беспокойся, я всё устрою, — улыбнулась Лалонд и поставила чашку на блюдце.  
— Что, как в прошлый раз?  
Пока они неторопливо трепались, чувак с камерой и подносом успел сбежать.  
Что за парочка тормозных клоунов, подумал Дейв.  
— Это даже немного обижает, — сказала Лалонд. — Слышала, у них это что-то вроде иронической инициации — отправить новичка снимать Лалонд.  
— Почему все считают, что за непримиримой идеологической враждой стоит договорённость? Вот и в последнем интервью было то же самое... — вздохнул Страйдер и, опустившись на диван, чинно отпил чай.  
— Помнишь, о чём мы когда-то договаривались? — спросила Лалонд.  
— Не-а, забыл. Что-то про неэффективность исландской правды.  
Вдруг оба повернулись к Дейву, и Страйдер спросил:  
— Дейв, почему ты всё ещё здесь?  
В самом деле, почему? Но он бы всё равно не опоздал — да и куда торопиться во сне.

...Если закрыть глаза, то перед ними появится Бро. Живой Бро, мёртвый Бро, живой, но мёртвый Бро, юный, но мёртвый Бро. Ебаный ублюдок, полный ненависти и отвращения.  
Фантазия способна исправить этот образ, сделать его более благосклонным или более открытым и увлечённым. Или — более распущенным, потерявшим над собой контроль.  
Пусть так. Он никуда не опаздывает.

— Допустим, я знаю время, но не знаю место, — ответил Дейв. — И я не помню, чтобы с кем-то из вас о чём-то договаривался.  
— Он будет жить в твоём доме, — сказала Лалонд. — Прости, теперь ты знаешь и место.  
— Я думаю, Лил Дейву стоит немедленно вернуться в свой мир, — вмешался Страйдер. Чашка тихонько, зло звякнула, ударившись о блюдце. — Я позабочусь о ребёнке сам. Вообще-то я уже укрепил дом — с запасом лет на пятьсот.  
— Да, как и я — свой. Под лабораторией — комната тысячи серверов, помнишь? Даже не могу вообразить, зачем бы они пригодились моей дочери-маме.  
— О, ты не можешь.  
И они негромко засмеялись, как над старой шуткой, известной только двоим.  
А Дейв почувствовал себя очень напряжённо.  
Страйдер мог позаботиться о Лил Бро. Он бы всё предусмотрел, этот охуенный чувак. Но Страйдер не мог быть рядом с Лил Бро, когда тому понадобится помощь, даже не мог узнать, что она ему понадобилась.  
И был ещё один важный момент.  
Страйдер не знал, каким бессердечным, безумным мудаком был Бро. И Страйдер не знал, почему так важно его исправить.

— Нет, я всё-таки останусь, — сказал Дейв. — Ты не очень-то похож на человека, которому стоит доверять детей. Я имею в виду, ты совсем на него не похож, у меня на таких, как ты, посттравматический радар.  
Лицо Страйдера выражало отсутствие удивления. Голос был заботливым и безразличным, как будто Страйдер после этих слов в одно мгновение потерял интерес к нежданному гостю, но пока не понял, как от него избавиться.  
— Если всё же передумаешь и захочешь вернуться, Окно за стенкой бара в моём кабинете, аккуратно там отодвинь бухло.  
— Договорились!  
Дейв сорвался с места, кивнул сиреневой глупомудрой усмешке, потом легендарным очкам Стиллера. Остановился перед ширмой, обернулся:  
— А. Дай ключи.  
— Биометрический замок. Да и Кэл тебя запомнила.  
Секунду или две Дейв тупо смотрел на Страйдера, потом вспомнил. Ну да.  
Они двое — один и тот же человек.  
— Дейв, ты уверен? — негромко спросила Лалонд, отрывая наклейку-накопитель от телефона.  
— Надежда не мой аспект. Но он — уверен.  
Так странно Страйдер произнёс это «он», с таким почтением и восхищением, будто говорил о президенте Обаме, никак не меньше.  
Лалонд промолчала.  
— Дейв, шевели булками, — добавил Страйдер. — Окно само себя не разобьёт.  
Уже поворачивая в общий зал, Дейв обернулся и увидел, как они, протянув руки, крепко сжали пальцы, словно были друг для друга спасательным кругом. Сцепились взглядами — сквозь чёрные авиаторы, сквозь длинную, безупречно неровную чёлку. Ледяное знание Лалонд трескалось, обнажая надежду. Стальная расслабленность Страйдера плавилась, перерождаясь в обречённость.  
Мы были точно такими же, подумал Дейв, отвернувшись, шагнув к выходу. Мы точно так же держались за руки, когда прилетели к Дальнему Кольцу взрывать Опухоль.  
Роуз — как недостающая часть меня. А если нас порубить на куски, перемешать и провернуть фарш назад, получится Бро.  
Ну да, и юная секси-мамка.


	5. Маленький аквариум Времени (2015)

Как бы ни хотел Страйдер остаться единственным Дейвом в этом мире, ему стоило смириться и принять поражение. Дейва ждала большая работа: найти Лил Бро и свить гнездо. Всё должно быть сделано правильно и обстоятельно, нельзя торопиться, когда занимаешься временными махинациями. Главная линия должна оставаться последовательной.  
По правде говоря, он немного ссал.

— Кэл, ты здесь?  
— Как обычно, дорогой.  
— Нужно кое-что сделать.

Он стоял на пороге своей бывшей комнаты, пустой и необустроенной. План был таков: разрушить одну из стен и поставить вместо неё стекло. А если удастся прикрепить к стеклу вертушку, то у него получится маленький аквариум Времени, в котором будет жить Лил Бро — играть и плескаться под доброжелательным, любящим взглядом таинственного опекуна. И этим опекуном окажется уж никак не Страйдер, что бы тот ни думал по этому поводу.

Дейв шагнул в комнату, потом вызвал вертушки — и раскрутил их, проматывая десятилетия и ускоряясь. В какой-то момент он увидел светловолосого ребёнка, сидящего на полу и увлечённо разбирающего на части огромного робота-трутня.  
Ой! Назад!  
Сердце колотилось, будто он ночью заглянул к Бро и случайно застукал его за чем-то смущающим: не таким смущающим, как долбаный плюшевый порноснафф, а чем-то вроде ностальгического любования детскими фотографиями Дейва.  
Хотя это наверняка было бы ироническое любование, рассчитанное на то, что Дейв его спалит, и если сделать шаг вперёд, то сработает очередная смертельная ловушка и всё закончится... Хватит.  
Правда, хватит.

Запомнить: Лил Бро нравится возиться с механикой, ему нужна мастерская.  
Запомнить: нужно найти ему этого робота.

Восемь лет назад Дейва окружала пока безлюдная, но уже обустроенная комната. Он выглянул в коридор: всё на месте, привычное до оскомины — кухня, ванная, туалет, лестница на крышу. За окном плескался океан, вода подступала к пентхаусу. Он открыл входную дверь, начал спускаться по лестнице, пока не дошёл до воды, на треть затопившей нижний полуразрушенный этаж. Зелёная и мутная, бросающая тусклые блики на стены и потолок, она пахла сыростью и водорослями.

Запомнить: Лил Бро понадобятся акваланг и подробная инструкция. 

Дейв сфотографировал каждое помещение пентхауса, потом вернулся в комнату и выглянул в окно. Стена внизу была почти разрушена, ржавые остовы уходили в море. Над волнами с криками носились чайки. Чайки, наверное, лучше ворон, подумал Дейв.  
Вода, наверное, тёплая.  
Да какого хуя, зло подумал Дейв, какого же хуя я делаю, кто вообще может жить на этом ебаном необитаемом острове?!  
Солнечные лучи отражались от морской поверхности, рассыпая золотые блики. Над головой, тихо постукивая, колыхались от ветра свёрнутые жалюзи. И этот мерный, успокаивающий звук, солёный и свежий запах моря, вся эта картина бесконечного и безлюдного пространства вдруг рассеяли приступ злости.  
Безлюдного?  
Дейв пригляделся и увидел младенца, плывущего на Кэле. Сверху спикировал ведроид, но, прежде чем Дейв успел испугаться, тот бережно схватил Лил Бро вместе с Кэлом и понёс к дому.  
Опять ебаный Кэл.  
Вот, значит, как всё произойдёт?

Когда огромная, оплавленная металлическая туша аккуратно просунулась в окно, Дейв протянул руки, принимая серьёзно уставившегося на него младенца. Тот издал тихий звук и вцепился в Дейва всеми конечностями. Господи, такой милый и такой сообразительный, сразу понял, кто его бро.  
— Привет, Лил Бро, — сказал Дейв. — Надеюсь, тебе нравится Хемингуэй. Море, одиночество, вся эта экзистенциальная хрень. Так себе перспектива, да? Но другой у тебя нет.  
Младенец гукнул, потом издал ещё один непонятный звук, не отводя пристального взгляда — всё того же, всё такого же, солнечного, апельсинового, майкокепкового.  
Проникающего вглубь, пробуждающего любовь и надежду.  
Ох, ну разумеется, эта мысль была ироничной! Просто не такой старомодно- и гротескно-ироничной, как торт в лицо, и не такой прямолинейно- и цинично-ироничной, как победа клоунов-рэперов на президентских выборах.  
Нет, это была та изощрённая и многослойная ирония, которая так и провоцирует осмеять штампованную сентиментальность, что и является её конечной целью.  
Разумеется.  
И тем не менее взгляд младенца был неприятно пристальным.

Запомнить: срочно нужны крутые анимешные очки. 

В любом случае не стоило задерживаться здесь надолго. Дейв попытался оторвать от себя младенца, но тот прижался к нему ещё крепче и возмущённо заорал.  
— Ну, перестань, — ласково пробормотал Дейв. — Отцепись, гадёныш. Знаешь, это как в тех шаблонных сценах из семейного кино, когда хозяин отвозит собаку за город и оставляет на трассе у леса с волками. И такой — хороший мальчик, славный пёсик, подожди немного, папочка скоро вернётся. Ну и съёбывает со страшной скоростью, глотая слёзы или, не знаю, вискарь. Всё, перестань, хватит цепляться, Лил Бро, вот так, хороший мальчик.  
Он говорил мягко и негромко, и младенец, отзываясь на интонацию, счастливо улыбнулся.  
Разжал руки, позволяя усадить себя на кровать.  
— Тише, моя любимая детка, — шептал Дейв, осторожно пятясь к двери, будто перед ним был разъярённый тигр. — Тише, Лил Бро. Сейчас тебя накормит эта... Ай, блядь!  
Что-то холодное и железное коснулось плеча, бесшумно вынырнув из-за спины, двигаясь вперёд, к младенцу.  
— О господи, чуть не обосрался. Да, вот эта железная хуйня.

На прощание он сфотографировал ведроида и вернулся в прошлое. Кэл уже расширила комнату и поставила вместо стены толстое бронированное стекло. 

— Молодец, Кэл, — сказал Дейв. — И с диваном отлично придумала.  
— Пришлось заняться перепланировкой этажа, — вздохнула Кэл. — Я уже оплатила смету и отправила отчёт Дейву. Хочешь послушать?  
— Неа. Хочу показать тебе фокус.  
— Что за фокус, дорогой?  
Дейв вызвал вертушки и приложил одну к стеклу. Убрал руку — вертушка держалась, и ощущение было таким, словно она всё ещё оставалась в руке. Отлично. Дейв спрятал другую вертушку и начал проматывать время вперёд. Получилось? За стеклом мелькали вспышки света, сменяясь мгновениями темноты. День — ночь, день — ночь. Он ускорился. В комнате начали возникать предметы. Значит, чтобы путешествовать во времени, ему хватит и одной вертушки. Наконец он увидел себя, бродящего по пустой комнате. Прошлый-Дейв вышел в коридор, пропав из поля зрения, потом вернулся.  
— Как тебе фокус? — спросил Дейв.  
— Забавный, — ответила Кэл без интонации. — Конфликтов, мешающих работе системы, не обнаружено. Запускаю углублённый анализ.

За стеклом прошлый-Дейв держал на руках Лил Бро, беззвучно шевеля губами. А, ну да. Звук. Это можно исправить. Если действовать осторожно, всё можно исправить — кроме, наверное, тупого выражения лица прошлого-Дейва. Растерянного, умилённого. Вы только посмотрите на него, на этого крутого парня, больше похожего сейчас на молодую мамашку. Ей-богу, была бы сиська — точно бы её расчехлил.  
Ладно, что случилось в будущем — осталось в будущем, а Лил Бро, свидетель и причина его позора, всё равно пока ещё младенец и ничего не понимает.

За спиной прошлого-Дейва ведроид бесшумно залез в окно и достал из грудного отделения бутылочку с питательной смесью. Начал её мерно встряхивать, должно быть, разогревая в кулаке. Да, сейчас он подкрадётся, и я испугаюсь, подумал Дейв, наблюдая за своими жалкими попытками отцепить от себя Лил Бро. 

Запомнить: у робота стоит программа няньки. Нормальная такая нянька, мечта любого мальчишки: трёхметровая, в шипах и вооружённая с ног до головы. Уж всяко лучше засранца Кэла.


	6. Переразметка стояков и перепланировка жилья (2015)

Страйдер пропал на месяц, но Дейву с детства было спокойнее одному. Он не спешил выбираться на улицу и исследовать окружающую антиутопию, ведь Лил Бро с порога озадачил его своей маленькой проблемной задницей и огромным списком необходимых этой заднице вещей.  
Ладно, Дейву всё это нравилось. Он по уши погрузился в списки и фотографии из будущего. Это было забавнее, чем рисовать комикс, интереснее, чем коллекционировать археологических уродцев, и ироничнее, чем фотографировать себя в пафосных позах. Лил Бро, живая марионетка, рос на его глазах — открытый, любознательный, до странного обаятельный ребёнок. Даже его серьёзность не выглядела карикатурной — нет, он просто очень быстро взрослел.  
В три года начал читать, в четыре — тренироваться с мечом, не с настоящей катаной Бро, разумеется, — с уменьшенной копией дерьмового МЬЕТЧА; насчёт акваланга Дейв тоже оказался прав, и как же он удивился тому, что этот охуенный маленький засранец сначала внимательно просмотрел обучающий видеокурс.  
Какой же я молодец, думал Дейв, а иногда — редко, когда Лил Бро останавливался перед стеклом и замирал, будто пытаясь нащупать взглядом что-то невидимое, — Дейв думал: чёрт, какой же я эгоистичный, жестокий уёбок.  
Но тут же напоминал себе про сложности временных махинаций, про необходимость закрывать временные петли, и он же ни разу не видел себя рядом с Лил Бро, а значит, ему нельзя было появляться в этом времени.

Окружающая антиутопия удивляла даже добровольного затворника, никуда не выходившего из дома и не испытывающего проблем с финансами. К примеру, опреснитель морской воды или электрогенератор, работающий на солнечной энергии, были такими же запрещёнными вещами, как и акушерское оборудование.  
Дейв заказал их через Скайянет.  
И сразу же через «Крокершоп», чтобы показать трансфер, — партию апельсиновой газировки (в качестве бонуса ему выслали два килограмма отборных шишек, в сопроводительном письме было написано: «„Крокершоп Органик“ — назад к здоровому образу жизни!»).

В этот момент появился Страйдер — всё-таки чувак был раздражающе бесшумным, куда там няньке-ведроиду. Подкрался к дивану, на котором Дейв валялся с ноутбуком, сел рядом — и наклонился, почти касаясь спины, уткнувшись носом в затылок.  
— Как дела? — спросил Страйдер. — Я думал, ты уже там, с Лил Бро.  
Дейв даже не вздрогнул от неожиданности. Эта выходка выглядела как типичная страйдеровская провокация, но не была неприятной. Руки Страйдера сомкнулись на груди, обнимая, и Дейв почувствовал тепло и нарастающее возбуждение. Это ведь вполне нормально — так себя вести и такое чувствовать. Естественно, как подрочить, оставшись наедине с собой — во всех возможных смыслах.  
Он обернулся: Страйдер был в свободной ветровке и старых джинсах, от него пахло кровью и дождём.  
Теперь в Техасе частенько шли дожди. На туманных его берегах.  
Ну охуенно.  
— Нет, я всё ещё вью гнездо, — ответил Дейв и, не удержавшись, потёрся щекой о чужую руку, потому что это было совершенно нормально. Пальцы на мгновение напряглись, потом Страйдер отстранился, сел.  
— Самое разорительное гнездо из всех, что я видел.  
— Это фигуральное выражение, или ты увлекаешься орнитологией? — полюбопытствовал Дейв. — Да брось, какие счёты между Дейвами. И кстати, оказывается, у вас далеко не так ужасно, как ты рассказывал. Всё можно купить в «Крокершопе», как там, любые товары в десяти минутах от дома, и не врут ведь! И все эти прикольные высокотехнологичные крокеркорповские штуки, и газировку, прикинь, бонусом к ней отправили два кило травы, не то чтобы я её курил, но сам факт! И недельную лицензию на унылое ебло тоже можно, и пропуск ежемесячного взноса генматериала, чел, это же просто потрясающе, у вас тут какой-то рай для троллей. Да и питьевую воду тоже можно. Но я купил для Лил Бро опреснитель.  
— Что, в «Крокершопе»? — спросил Страйдер.  
— Да, конечно, и заплатил твоей картой. И ещё за экспресс-доставку до двери. Чел, в вашем всратом бесснупдоговом мире опреснитель — это такая же запрещёнка, как и гинекологическое кресло. Какой, скажи мне, «Крокершоп»?  
— Прости, я не должен был в тебе сомневаться.  
Пальцы взъерошили волосы на макушке — извиняющимся и лёгким движением, — и позвоночник будто продёрнуло электричеством.  
Этот ёбаный Страйдер. Он был возраста Бро, может, немного старше, но Бро никогда не был с Дейвом ни терпелив, ни мягок.  
Было бы ошибкой их перепутать.  
Так что сейчас у Дейва случился ошибочный стояк.  
С другой стороны, стояк на Бро — на его милую маленькую версию — был бы и вовсе непростительным.  
С этим нужно что-то делать, подумал Дейв. Это нужно как-то разграничить. Переразметить стояки, руководствуясь ситуативной этикой.  
— В общем, не беспокойся на мой счёт, — сказал Дейв. — Просто показалось, если у тебя за окном море и есть опреснитель, то похуй на то, что льётся или не льётся из крана. Смекаешь?  
На лице Страйдера было такое выражение, словно он много чего хотел сказать, но потом передумал.  
— Да, ты прав.  
Он всё ещё сидел рядом, и ситуативная этика безошибочных стояков подсказывала, что если к нему прижаться, если его поцеловать, Страйдер вряд ли съебётся, по пути расставляя ловушки ненависти и отвращения. Этому чуваку определённо нравилось прикасаться к другой версии себя.  
Но этому чуваку определённо только предстояло осознать, что он шипперит селфцест.  
Может быть, это произойдёт сейчас, отстранённо подумал Дейв.

Напряжённое молчание прервал голос Кэл.  
— Дейв, пришли твои заказы, я их приму?  
— Да, — ответил Дейв, глядя на Страйдера и очаровательно улыбаясь.  
— И ещё в почте пять оповещений из магазина смешных игрушек. Я их приму?  
— Как обычно, Кэл. Организуй доставку, но не светись там особо, — сказал Страйдер, убрав руку Дейва со своего колена. — Лил Дейв, не напомнишь мне, какого хуя я вообще с тобой связался?  
— Потому что я потрясающий, и бог, и Дейв Страйдер, и у меня есть Лил Бро. Что за глупые вопросы?  
Значит, это произойдёт когда-нибудь потом, подумал Дейв.  
Что это было за чувство?  
Облегчение?

Потом они разбирали коробки, и собирали мебель, и перетаскивали всё это в пентхаус, — Дейв то и дело сверялся с фотографиями, а Страйдер то и дело тормозил перед стеклом, за которым Лил Бро смотрел «Звёздные войны», то и дело ёрзая в кресле и запальчиво (трогательно!) комментируя.  
— Круто, правда? — окликнул Страйдера Дейв через стекло, сваливая в комнату упаковку одинаковых маек с кепками. — Перед тобой 2410 год. Добро пожаловать в будущее.  
— Так ты типа доктор? — улыбнувшись, спросил Страйдер.  
— Типа кто?  
Дейв вернулся к дивану за стеклом, накрытому плёнкой и заваленному ящиками, коробками с техникой и рулонами шикарных плакатов.  
— Ну да, у вас тоже есть «Доктор Кто».  
— Он даже у троллей есть. «Псионик Лайм, который путешествует во времени и пространстве в будке благородного цвета индиго в основном с аристократическими спутниками, компенсируя этим свой неопределённый статус и неосознанное стремление к подчинению; который спасает троллематку от заговора подводных, флагман королевы от заговора низкокровных и так далее, и тому подобное, и хотя он иногда дерзит великим высшекровкам в прошлом, настоящем и будущем, тем не менее всегда охраняет государственный строй — каждый раз с риском для двух своих подрёберных толкачей» — и что там дальше-то, забыл.  
— Это всё — название?  
— Сокращённое неформальное название первого сезона, — ответил Дейв. — Примерно четверть его, на самом деле. Эй, чувак.  
Он шагнул вперёд, взял Стайдера за плечи, поворачивая к себе.  
— Если твоя кисме-баронесса тролль, а она тролль, я сам видел, то всё твоё «КЕНО», «КИНОНО» и «КИОНО» скоро превратится вот в это. Просто учитывай. Опережай тренды. На самом деле ты можешь пользоваться мной в том, что...  
— Не превратится, — ответил Страйдер.  
— Думаешь?  
— Тебе не стоит об этом беспокоиться, Лил Дейв.  
Он оказался слишком близко, безнаказанно близко. Дейв всегда легко и искренне говорил другим Дейвам, что они охуенные, но тут... Страйдер был сокрушительно охуенным, а его улыбка — долгой, восхитительной и ледяной, как дорожка бонусного кокаина, полученного в рамках акции «„Крокершоп Аура“: наш текстиль подчиняется вашей фантазии».  
Так вот на кого они все дрочат.  
Вот на кого.  
Дейв вдруг понял, что почти прижимается к Страйдеру, что тянет за язычок молнии, пытаясь расстегнуть ветровку, — а тот удерживает его руку, не давая это сделать.

О господи, только не арка разнузданного селфцеста, подумал Дейв в ироническом ужасе.  
Она бы окончательно превратила моё существование в сингулярность нарциссизма.  
Он разжал пальцы, пытаясь прийти в себя.

— Давай вернёмся к твоему гнезду. — Страйдер просматривал заказы со своего телефона и сверял их с комнатой за стеклом. — Опреснитель — ладно, электростанция — ладно, энциклопедии, химлаборатория, мастерская. Консервы? Апельсиновая газировка, ты серьёзно? А это что? Куча дерьмовых артефактных мечей? Ножи? Сюрикены? Ёбаный блендер? Плюшевая ткань и швейная машинка? Думаешь, он будет делать смузи из плюша с сюрикенами? А-а-а-а, сука. Нереальный Воздух?!  
Похоже, охуенный чувак дошёл до точки кипения. Надо ли говорить, что в этой точке он стал ещё более охуенным? Эта злость и это непонимание в голосе, эти сползшие на нос и раздражённо отброшенные очки. Его взгляд больше не был усталым и сумасшедшим, он цеплялся за Дейва, он яростно требовал объяснений.  
Страйдер повысил голос, почти кричал.  
Ох, чел.  
— Зачем ты его купил? Я же говорил, что... Ладно. Забудь. Но эмбрион монстропони? Как ты вообще вышел на эту лабораторию? Как ты вообще до такого додумался, Дейв?!  
— Как? — переспросил Дейв. — Долго, вот как.  
— Я не об этом, — раздражённо, но тише отозвался Страйдер.  
— Ага.  
Страйдер помолчал. Потом спросил:  
— Но теперь-то ты, надеюсь, к нему? В будущее?  
— Не-а, — ответил Дейв. — Останусь здесь, с тобой. Ты счастлив? Буду наблюдать, дёргать за ниточки. Мне нельзя появляться в будущем, иначе я бы себя там увидел. 

Страйдер взглянул на него удивлённо и молча, потом покачал головой, взял рулоны плюша и охапку мечей и понёс в комнату.  
Невидимый шлейф осуждения тащился за ним, как чёрный дымовой хвост подбитого самолёта.  
— Заметь! — крикнул Дейв ему в спину. — Я не делаю с ним ничего, что бы он не сделал со мной, и одновременно я предотвращаю появление мудацкого бро. И мне это уже удалось. Вот, смотри, иди сюда, я покажу.  
Он быстро, немного суетливо крутанул вертушку на два года вперёд.  
Лил Бро играл с монстропони, всё ещё крошечной, размером с ладонь, а та скакала по столу, и оба выглядели довольными друг другом. Ведроид убирал комнату.  
— Что это за хрень? — спросил Страйдер.  
— Робот-трутень, — ответил Дейв. — Судя по твоей реакции, они у вас ещё не появлялись.  
— Нет. Но выглядит почему-то знакомо, — Страйдер обернулся: — Что насчёт книг? Не видел их в твоём списке.

Чёрт. Дейв совсем забыл. Бро был разносторонне эрудирован — той неприятной иронической эрудированностью, которая заставляет тебя часами безрезультатно переворачивать Википедию в поисках нужной отсылки.  
— Книг, — тупо повторил Дейв.  
Страйдер снова посмотрел на него этим удивлённым и немного разочарованным взглядом. Потом сказал:  
— Забудь. За ночь всё подготовлю.  
— Не торопись, у нас есть всё время.  
— Оно есть у тебя, — ответил Страйдер, и Дейв вдруг со странной, острой печалью вспомнил два трупа и чёрную женщину с трезубцем. Да нет, пять лет — это дохера. Тут за сутки-двое, бывает, столько всего происходит, что, когда потом вспоминаешь, непонятно, месяц прошёл или целых два. В любом случае через пять лет его здесь уже не будет, и каким бы охуенным ни был Страйдер, технически он ничем не отличался от любого из дохлых Дейвов.  
Его тоже невозможно и не нужно спасать, не стоит принимать его будущую смерть близко к сердцу.

Дейв промотал время за стеклом: Лил Бро было опять четыре года, и он, взяв меч, направился к двери, наверное, на крышу. Голос крови, не иначе. Хотел бы Дейв посмотреть, как у него получается.  
Теперь придётся постоянно держать эту вертушку — и Лил Бро вместе с ней — в голове, на краю мыслей. Всё время думать о мелком, это же свихнуться можно.  
Хотя он и так почти всё время думает о Бро.  
Интересно, он не запутается в перемещениях с двумя разнонаправленными вертушками? Или они просто символ его безграничной силы?  
Чтобы это проверить, Дейв перенёсся на десять часов вперёд — была ночь, и Лил Бро спал, трогательно обняв Кэла, — потом спустился в гостиную. Будущий он дрых на диване, заботливо укрытый пледом, а Страйдер устроился с ноутбуком в кресле.  
— Привет, — сказал Дейв, присаживаясь на подлокотник. Страйдер снял наушники.  
— Ты что, в самом деле решил собрать ему библиотеку за ночь? Я думал, это художественное преувеличение.  
— Говори потише, — негромко ответил Страйдер, бросив взгляд на диван. — Ну да, ещё фильмы, игры и обучающие программы. Он бы многое потерял, не случись в его жизни Рэйнбоу Дэш или Чувака из Парадиз-сити.  
— Я предполагал, что-то в этом роде тебя и вдохновляет, — шепнул Дейв, наклонившись и почти касаясь губами его уха.  
А отстраняться не стал.  
Холодный свет экрана делал происходящее сюрреалистичным и анимешным. Спящий будущий он перевернулся на бок, что-то пробормотал, обняв подушку. Его голос был неясным и печальным.  
— Я так тебя люблю, — тихо произнёс Страйдер.  
— Что? Ох. Чувак, спасибо, конечно, я тебя тоже, ты невыносимо шикарный.  
— Нет, ты говоришь это во сне. Прислушайся.  
Не надо было и прислушиваться — Дейв без того узнал эту печаль.  
«Я тоже тебя люблю, но толку с того».  
Этажом выше, через триста девяносто пять лет, Лил Бро во сне сбросил одеяло на пол.  
— Я лучше пойду, — ответил Дейв, вставая с подлокотника. — Мне не нравится, что ты подслушиваешь мой сонный бред, это низко и отвратительно и ведёт к ошибочным умозаключениям.  
— Тогда ты знаешь, чего не должен делать, — сказал Страйдер и надел наушники.

Хрена там с два не должен.  
Дейв был бы и рад, но логика временных циклов делала обязательным этот сеанс летаргического стриптиза, скрещённого с трагедией на сцене анатомического театра. И всё-таки его голос был... Нет, сама интонация, эмоция или чувство, переполняющие этот голос.  
Ничего не изменилось. Ни-че-го.  
Он вернулся в настоящее. 

— ...Так что это был за робот? — спросил Страйдер. — Я вспомнил, он похож на лого на пунктах сдачи генматериала.  
— Ну, он похож на трутня, а трутень... Каркат рассказывал, что это такой огромный злющий страшный тролль, который однажды стучится к тебе в дверь с двумя вёдрами. И если ты их не наполнишь, то он тебя убьёт.  
— А наполнить их надо?  
— Тролльским аналогом спермы, — ответил Дейв, и вдруг до него дошло, и он не стал скрывать свои умозаключения, потому что любая возможность выбить Страйдера из его кокона доброжелательного терпения была бесценной. — А знаешь, я только что понял, что ты...  
— Что я что?  
— Тоже прыскал в ведришко, — Дейв многозначительно пошевелил бровями. — Ну, спускал в железного дружка. Дрючил цилиндрическую сучку.  
— Боже, в тебе пропадает роскошный пиарщик, — ровным, но изображающим восхищение голосом ответил Страйдер. — Я хочу тебя. Дейв, я хочу тебя за любые деньги.  
По правде говоря, Дейв тоже его хотел. Немного, в рамках арки нарциссической сингулярности.  
То есть не в том смысле.  
В другом, но тоже ироническом, и Страйдер вообще-то так и не ответил на вопрос.  
Скотина.  
— Никогда не задумывался, как это делают девочки, — сказал Дейв. — У тебя есть идеи?  
— Насколько я знаю, пункция. У троллей не так?  
Страйдер не просто не ответил на вопрос. Он ещё и вернул его в максимально неудобной и неиронической форме.  
— Откуда я знаю, — сказал Дейв. — В смысле, представь, я такой пишу своей подруге-троллю: «сап терези чо как а кстати расскажи мне как вы девочки сдаёте генматериал и что вы делаете с этим гладким холодным железным ведром о боже это так познавательно но у меня встал один вопрос а можно ещё раз и подробнее ещё подробнее а можешь нарисовать». Это было бы самой смущающей и непристойной вещью из всех возможных.  
В этот момент он посмотрел на Лил Бро, повернувшегося к стеклу.  
Маленькие треугольные очки скрывали направление его взгляда, но Дейву вдруг показалось, что Лил Бро, прислушиваясь, таращится прямо на него — сквозь сотни лет, сквозь стену, сквозь толщу стекла.  
— Или не самой смущающей. Пойдём-ка в другое место.  
— Пойдём, — согласился Страйдер.  
Они спустились в гостиную, и Страйдер, сев в кресло и открыв ноутбук, внезапно спросил:  
— Так ты серьёзно? Ведро — это тролльская порнография?  
— Как сказала наша Лалонд, табуированная символика ведра, пускай и упрощённая до фансервиса и мемасиков, обращается к глубинным пластам психики троллей, а именно к генетически заложенному страху, сконцентрированному в фигуре имперского трутня. Короче говоря, да. Ведро — это тролльская порнография.

Триста девяносто пять лет спустя Лил Бро взял кусок пиццы, разогретой ведроидом, открыл банку газировки и включил какой-то фильм.

— Секс и страх, как у того парня, как там его, Пиньяр? Каркат много разглагольствовал на эту тему, но если оставить за скобками квадрантно-озабоченную риторику, то вся культура троллей сводится к круговороту кровосмесительной жижи. Они ближе к насекомым, чем к людям, появляются из яиц, сначала в виде личинок, а воспитывают их лусусы — это такие... М-м, как родители, только животные и совсем тупые. Ну, если повезёт.  
Дейв забрался на диван с ногами, потом подгрёб под голову подушку и лёг. Ну да, потом он заснёт, потом ему приснится Бро, потом прошлый-он со Страйдером подслушают его сонное сентиментальное нытьё. Сложно придумать ещё более нестыдный и интересный способ провести вечер.  
— А если не повезёт?  
— То лусусы их убивают и пожирают.  
— А Баронесса?  
— О! У них типа касты по цвету крови и жёсткая социальная стратификация. Ваша Баронесса — императрица троллей. Она имба всех имб, чувак.  
— А ваши тролли?  
— Ну, наши больше похожи на интернет-троллей, подхвативших вирус гемотолерантности. Но Каркат рассказывал, что...  
Страйдер так и не включил ноутбук. Он скептически поднимал бровь, смеялся, задавал вопросы, и Дейв, увлечённый разговором, сам не заметил, как соскользнул в дремоту.  
В полусне он почувствовал короткое прикосновение ладони к щеке, а потом — тепло опустившегося пледа.


	7. Имя/И вторая (2016)

А через год Страйдер хуйнул очередной свой шедевр.  
По сути, он был трэш-романтиком от поп-культуры, заворачивающим сложное в примитивное, а в сложное — отсутствие очевидного смысла, скрывающее, в свою очередь, изощрённую и радикальную пропаганду. На тренды ему было насрать. Этот потрясающий чувак видел сквозь тренды — тем более сейчас, когда у него появился мудрый божественный Дейв. Мудрый, как Заззерхрен, и божественный, как богопижама.

Когда Гловер получил Оскара за роль Джероми в «КИОНО», проправительственные критики взвыли, что Джероми-то ещё ладно, но Крутой Бро и Типа Джефф, эти символы белого угнетения и мужского сексизма, да ещё и извращённо гетеросексуальные, оскорбительно устарели, как и, впрочем, весь «КБиТД».  
В «КБиТД: КИНОМИЛФЕ» антагониста, инопланетного императора-пришельца, играл Оник Минаж, ранее известный как Ники Минаж, сменивший ради этой роли пол и загримированный в небритого гетеросексуального белого — с едва уловимым серым отливом. МИЛФОЙ был Киану Ривз, иронически игравший сильную женщину ещё в четвёртой «Матрице», хотя ему тут же всё простили и разобрали на мемы любви и восхищения, а также правоверно гомосексуально зашипперили с Оником. 

Тогда ещё мало кто подозревал, что бесправными жертвами геноцида стало всё человечество.  
Интернет гудел и орал, копья ломались с треском и скоростью лопающегося попкорна, и Дейв находил ебанутым и странным, что очередной «КБиТД» привлёк в разы больше внимания, чем Лагеря Уныния и фэйго в водопроводе, вместе взятые. Страйдеру было всё равно. Кинув на весы миллиардное состояние и репутацию мессии, он разгонялся, он набирал скорость, сметая всё на своём пути, словно в нём дрожала туго сжатая пружина. «КИОН ОРИДЖИН» вышел под вторым названием: «КИОН ВДЕРО». Великолепная четвёрка, теперь включившая в себя и охуенную МИЛФУ, сражалась с роботрутнями и красными милями, а в финале статуя Свободы, сделанная из JPEG-артефактов, кончала фонтанами лиловой крови из фаллического факела на фоне огромного экрана, рекламирующего инсектициды.  
За день до премьеры во всём мире появились сотни тысяч JPEG-артефактных дерьмовых статуй Свободы, а утром из их смутно фаллических факелов хлынуло ежевичное вино. 

За несколько часов до полуночи Страйдер вернулся домой.  
Он был усталым, помятым и взъерошенным, но глубоко умиротворённым: в нём словно разжалась взведённая пружина. На шее алел засос, и рукава свободного свитера сползали, скрывая пол-ладони.  
Ах ты гнусный любитель ярко-чёрных, снисходительно подумал Дейв и спросил, продолжив наблюдать невинные игры Лил Бро с Лил Кэлом:  
— Че как, чел?  
— Ксенофобия — отличная вещь, — бодро сообщил Страйдер и упал рядом на диван.  
— Мир с тобой не согласен, — ответил Дейв, разворачивая на полный экран данные независимых опросов. — В том, что касается рейтинга доверия, Её Императорская Снисходительность ебет всех. 8сех их. Даже Папу Римского. Нашего бедного незаслуженно забытого Папу. Чем больше люди ненавидят подставных клоунов, тем больше дрочат на сильную руку «Крокеркорп». Смутно припоминаю, кажется, Снисходительность хочет превратить Землю в Альтернию, а людей — в троллей, потому что консервированных личинок ещё до выкручивания поделил на ноль её лусус своим псионическим криком. Это вроде как ты зачитал свой лучший рэп, вдохновлённый божественным «Доггистайлом», перед клеткой с милыми маленькими новорождёнными хомячками, а они взяли и сдохли от разрыва сердца. Вот уж нихрена себе реакция фанбазы. Интересно, как она хочет решить проблему гемоспектра? Не может же быть, что общество из одних ржавокровок...  
Он обернулся.  
Страйдер встал, в два шага оказался у двери.  
И аккуратно закрыл её за собой.  
Дейв догнал его на кухне, смешивающим бухло в стакане; оттолкнул к стене — всё это выглядело слишком квадрантно, и Каркат бы наверняка прочитал целую лекцию о том, что только дерьмоголовые мудаки зачерняют бледно-красные, и Дейв бы ни за что на свете не признался, что видит в Страйдере Бро — его усовершенствованную, дейвфицированную, уязвимую версию, подпускающую его слишком близко, на расстояние условного «если не хочешь, срочно прекращай это делать!». Дейв не хотел, но его будто магнитило, слабо, но настойчиво, так, что его губы косплеили Титаник, приближаясь к айсбергу лица сраного культурного мессии.  
— Не обращай внимания, я просто шёл мимо. Решил прогуляться, — сказал Дейв.  
Ничего, этот Титаник ещё поборется. Этот Титаник провёл три ебаных года в горах Шаолиня, а потом ещё восемь — в мормонской общине на Великом Солёном Озере. Тот ещё Чак Норрис этот парень-Титаник.  
Тишина была вязкой, как карамель, а Страйдер совсем не был похож на Бро. Кто вообще мог предположить, что они похожи.  
— Что ты за человек, а? — спросил он, и что-то в его внимании показалось Дейву неприятным и смущающим.  
— Обычный, — ответил Дейв. — Я пойду, ничего? Прогуляюсь по вашей антиутопии. Сможешь отложить свои нарциссические сексуальные самодомогательства на два-три часа, ладно? Лучше продолжай делать жёлтый коктейль. Или мы можем сесть и поговорить, чувак. Про Гитлернутую Миину и ваше сопротивление, например. Просто например.  
— Если только на два-три часа, — согласился Страйдер. — Боюсь, дольше мне не протянуть без нарциссических сексуальных самодомогательств.  
Дейв не видел, но легко мог представить, как с показным, насмешливым смирением опустились светлые ресницы за тёмными стёклами очков.  
— А жёлтый коктейль уже готов. Хочешь бухлишка на дорожку? Или дорожку поверх бухлишка? В любом случае не забудь проверить инвентеку, прогулка по нашей антиутопии может оказаться опасной даже для юной боговерсии меня, хотя... Знаешь, я лучше составлю тебе компанию. Чтобы не случилось как в прошлый раз.

Блядь, да как же с этим справлялся Бро? Некоторые Дейвы скорее бы сожрали свои очки без соли, чем высказались прямо, без увёрток и пустого трёпа.  
Но кого же тогда он видел в Страйдере, а?  
— Как же я себя заебал, — тихо и отчаянно проговорил он. — Слишком много Дейвов на квадратный сантиметр повествования.

Знакомая проблема. Уж поверь, их не слишком много.  
Не обращай на меня внимания.

— Дейв, — окликнул Страйдер. — Успокойся, всё хорошо.  
Успокойся? Да. Надо бы.  
— Господи, да знаю я про ваше сопротивление! И что вы партизаны-ксенофобы, и что всему этому скоро придёт конец, и что ты сам обо всём этом знаешь, но ты же ёбаный герой, великий человек, и как ты вообще умудряешься оставаться таким охуенным, занимаясь такой бессмысленной обречённой херней? И ты даже не знал, как её зовут.  
— Не знал, — согласился Страйдер. Его ладонь вела по плечу, потом по спине. Замирала у поясницы и поднималась, оставляя на коже невидимое, зыбкое пятно тепла. Прикосновения были мягкими и отстранёнными, словно он успокаивал поехавшую от страха домашнюю собачонку, вцепившуюся зубами в его руку.  
Они несли умиротворение. Одно большое «да» без условий и ожиданий.  
— Я тоже не знаю, как звали Бро, — помолчав, сказал Дейв. — Это так бесит. Знал бы ты, как это бесит. Я же с ним всю жизнь прожил.  
Он тронул пальцами шею Страйдера, провёл по красному пятну, вдоль и под воротник, очерчивая ключицу. Делать это было странно — странно, светло и приятно, будто во сне сна. Тёмные очки Страйдера не выражали ничего. Сам он не шевелился. Пальцы задержались под его ключицей, и Дейв понял, что вот-вот дотронется губами чужих — сжатых в кривой улыбке. Он почти коснулся угла рта, когда Страйдер резким движением сбросил его руку с шеи.  
А потом взял за плечи и отодвинул.  
— Ты уже придумал имя нашему бро?  
Имя?  
Вертушка, висящая на краю мыслей, уколола пальцы напоминанием.  
Он забыл самое главное! Ведь без имени мелкий Бро повторил бы путь мудацкого Бро! Он снова схватился за Страйдера, потащил его в комнату-аквариум.  
— Прогулка отменяется, всё отменяется, мы должны срочно придумать имя!  
— Конечно-конечно, — посмеивался Страйдер, пока не увидел лежащие на диване камеру, листки для заметок и россыпь маркеров.  
Верно, у Дейва уже давно был план.  
Просто идей, как назвать Лил Бро, не было.

— ...Всё, теперь снимай. Да нет, бери ближе.  
Камера почти уткнулась в лист бумаги с крупной надписью:  
«ТЫ СТРАЙДЕР».  
Она была такой крупной, что Дейв прекрасно видел её на мониторе компьютера, за которым сидел Лил Бро.

Обхватив руками плечи, этот пока безымянный ребёнок отвёл взгляд от экрана — будто знал, куда смотреть — и улыбнулся так искренне, радостно, восхищённо, что Дейв затаил дыхание: он никогда не ощущал ничего подобного. Он словно тонул в море чужой любви, ничего не требующей и ни к чему не обязывающей. Глаза, так похожие на его собственные, только солнечные, апельсиновые, майкокепковые, заглядывали в самую глубь его существа. Они светились умом и надеждой.  
Дейва вдруг смутил этот взгляд.  
— Страйдер кто? — спросил Лил Бро, снова повернувшись к экрану.  
О господи. Это же их первый разговор.  
— Видишь, в его будущем тоже есть «Доктор Кто», — заметил Страйдер. — Назови его Кто, будет прикольно. И все будут ловить отсылочку.  
— Отьебись, — буркнул Дейв, останавливая вертушку и вместе с ней время за стеклом: стоило избегать самосбывающейся хуйни.  
Он взял маркер и склонился над чистым листом, напряжённо размышляя.  
Как бы назвать Бро.  
Нужно что-то придумать, что-нибудь крутое, но не слишком крутое, в меру пафосное и в меру ироничное.  
Что-то.  
Но что?  
...Да не знал он, как назвать мелкого! Бро всегда был просто Бро. Даже мёртвый и секси-юный, он не сказал Дейву своего имени.  
— Типа Джефф, — продолжил веселиться Страйдер. — Не стесняйся, выруби себя в его психике полностью.  
Дейв решил не реагировать на тупую подначку.  
— Что за судьба ждёт ребёнка с именем Типа Джефф? — ответил он. — С пубертатом его рот станет похожим на отбивную, а сам он покроется жирными гнойными пикселями.  
— Ты критикуешь моего героя, но делаешь это без должного уважения, — скорбно отозвался Страйдер и прицелился в Дейва объективом камеры.  
— Я просто шучу, — мирно ответил Дейв, отодвигая объектив в сторону. — Типа Джефф правильный чел, таким я его придумал. И убери уже сраную камеру, ты же не хочешь, чтобы Лил Бро увидел мою симпатичную мордашку и вырос трагически дейвориентированным?  
Страйдер положил камеру на диван и сделал вид, что задумался. Потом выдал очередную ебанутую идею:  
— Кейдж Страйдер. В вашем мире есть Ник Кейдж? Ну, тот парень, который играл в «Воздушной тюрьме» и...  
— Нет-нет-нет, только не Кейдж! — оборвал его Дейв. — Джон же подумает, что это из-за него!  
— Джон?  
— Спойлеры. А, ладно, всё равно проболтаюсь, это друг. Он такой прикольный, глупый и с ветреной штукой. Как-то раз один дружелюбный пришелец пытался убедить меня в моих отчаянно гомоэротических чувствах к Джону, это было стрёмно. Или я был стрёмным. Или никакого пришельца вообще никогда не было. Предпочитаю думать именно так.  
— Дирк, — сказал Страйдер.  
— Почему?  
— Просто в голову пришло. Да нет, погоди, давай придумаем что-нибудь поэпичнее. Например, Каледвулх. Или Дюрандаль.

Дирк Страйдер, значит?  
Дейв посмотрел на ребёнка, застывшего вместе с временем. Ты — Дирк Страйдер?

— Знаю. Мы назовём его Барак Хуссейн Страйдер, — сказал Страйдер. — Соглашайся, Лил Дейв, или ты не уважаешь бывшего президента?  
— Нет, он будет Дирком. Ты охуенная фея-крёстная, Дейв, а если Лил Дирк будет меня бесить, я буду сокращать его имя на одну букву.  
И перед тем, как раскрутить вертушку, быстро написал:

«ДИРК СТРАЙДЕР  
И ТЫ МОЙ БРО».

— Значит, ты — мой бро Дейв Страйдер, — с сомнением ответил ребёнок. Щёлкнул мышкой, останавливая воспроизведение. Снова отвёл взгляд, прикусив губу, потом уставился на экран.  
— Твой пранк как обычно удался. Очередная гениальная кат-сцена из «КБиТД», верно? А если бы она даже и оказалась правдой, тебе бы быстро наскучило со мной возиться. Я бы честно постарался, чтобы не очень быстро, но... Ну вот. Я разговариваю с видеозаписью.

Такой милый, такой серьёзный, такой одинокий.  
Он что, нарочно это делает?  
Дейв прерывисто вздохнул, ему не хватало воздуха, и резь в глазах становилась всё сильнее.  
— Чёрт, я не знаю... — голос предательски дрогнул. Плохо. Ни разу не круто. Дейв откашлялся и продолжил: — Не знал, что будет так сложно дёргать за ниточки этого маленького засранца-манипулятора. Чувак, может, ты сам?  
Страйдер кивнул и направил на себя объектив, включая запись.  
Его голос прозвучал прямо над ухом — и одновременно из динамиков через триста девяносто шесть лет, синхронизированный сам с собой с противоестественной точностью.

— Дирк, послушай.  
По коже пробежали мурашки — такая любовь искрила в негромком, сухом даже голосе Страйдера.  
Дейв невольно повернулся к нему. Всё-таки этот парень тоже был Дейвом, а все Дейвы охуенны, и это не обсуждается. И нет, он совсем, абсолютно не был похож на Бро. Потому что если бы Бро хоть раз, хоть один раз...  
— Ты станешь супергероем и спасёшь эту землю, покрытую водой. Не могу сказать, что отдал бы всё, чтобы быть с тобой, — это неправда. Сейчас нас разделяют три метра и четыре столетия, и если бы я оказался в твоём времени, вот тогда бы, пожалуй, отдал всё, чтобы вернуться. Видишь ли, у меня осталась куча важных дел, от которых зависит судьба всего мира. А может и не зависит, и, если смотреть с твоей перспективы, они важны разве что для меня. Но я всё равно тебя очень люблю. Береги себя, пожалуйста. Ты не один. И ещё...  
Лил Дирк глядел на экран с такой потрясённой и влюблённой мордашкой. Глядел на Страйдера.  
На этого поддельного бро.  
Дейв потянул камеру на себя, накрывая объектив ладонью, и продолжил:  
— И ещё, Дирк. В жёлтой коробке — мой потрясающий «КБиТД», но ты его уже нашёл. А пасхалки на дисках — заметил? Как ты успел понять, они закодированы по возрасту. Что-то вроде рейтингов Американской киноассоциации. Первый код — «плато бита». Эй, куда побежал. Вижу тебя насквозь, засранец. Тащи сюда свой маленький хитрый зад. Если вспорешь брюхо Лил Кэла, найдёшь в его кишках новое послание.  
Он выключил камеру, чувствуя дрожь и опустошение.  
— Кто такой Лил Кэл? — спросил Страйдер, поддельный бро, заморочивший голову милому, серьёзному Дирку своим супергеройским бредом.  
— О, — с фальшивой жизнерадостностью ответил Дейв. — Видишь, вон там на кровати расселся? Та самая дамоклова кукла, которую мелкий обнимает во сне. Тряпичный уёбок, ненавижу его с самого детства. Прямо-таки душу греет знание, что Лил Дирк своими руками вспорет брюхо дорогому любимому Кэлу. Да уж. А теперь мне нужны диски, который не убьются за четыре сотни лет.  
— Это обязательно должны быть диски? Ими уже никто не пользуется. Наклейки не подойдут?  
Неужели я всё-таки устарел, с испугом подумал Дейв и огрызнулся:  
— Ты же сам видел в будущем диски, значит, нужны диски. Что тут непонятного-то.


	8. Дейв и Кэл (2017)

Определённо, стоило потратить неделю на то, чтобы подобрать материалы и одежду, найти подходящую выкройку, раскрасить голову тряпичного уебка (Дейв знал его так хорошо, что мог сделать всё это с закрытыми глазами), чтобы потом обнаружить, что младенец Лил Дирк прилетел на Землю на собственном Кэле.

Но нет, тут стоит сохранять последовательность повествования — крошечный, но непоколебимый островок последовательности в дерьмовом океане временных петель и множества великолепных (кто бы спорил?) Дейвов.

Решительно засунув Кэлу в брюхо карты капчалога, Дейв в последний момент дрогнул, отдёрнул руку. Кэл мерзко ухмылялся ему в лицо, глядя стеклянными мёртвыми глазёнками. Будто говорил: ну что, Лил Дейв, каково это — своими руками делать копию чувака, которого Бро всегда будет любить гораздо сильнее тебя? Неудачник, хи-хи-хи-хи.  
Надо же, столько лет прошло, а он всё так же боялся Кэла. Осталось записать послание, но Дейв не находил в себе для этого достаточно желания и энергии. Заебался.

Наверху, в пентхаусе, Лил Дирк валялся на кровати и читал, подсунув под грудь Кэла вместо подушки.

Сколько ещё ему здесь оставаться? Там, в другом мире, его ждут друзья, наверное, волнуются. Каркат, конечно, отгоняет посетителей и орёт на весь астероид.  
Он догадывается?  
Как это — когда засыпает твой мейтсприт, а просыпается уже чужой, безнадёжно застрявший в бездонной заднице красно-чёрной кровосмесительной хуйни? И насколько проще было бы продолжать смотреть с ним кино, обустраивать Город Банок, провоцировать и бесить табуированной тролльской порнографией, обниматься в коридоре.  
А потом прилететь в точку назначения, встретить юную копию Бро — похожего, но незнакомого, совершенно иного человека, — и, возможно, с ним получилось бы подружиться? Что-то вроде семейных и ни к чему не обязывающих отношений?  
Существовал ли хоть один мир, в котором это стало бы возможным?  
И стоит ли сейчас принять пафосную позу, чтобы сделать идиотскую рефлексию более одухотворённой? 

Дейв поднял Кэла за шиворот, забрал со столика глянцевый журнал — на обложке Страйдер, обманчиво уютный в домашнем растянутом свитере и старых джинсах — и, поднявшись в пентхаус, оказавшись в пустой комнате, лёг на пол, раскинул руки. Закрыл глаза.  
Дирк встал, прошёл мимо него к игровой приставке — казалось, вот-вот заденет. Сел рядом. Закрытые глаза делали эту картину почти настоящей, переводили неясные ощущения в знание.  
Дирк казался беспокойным и напряжённым, Дейв почти мог это увидеть: и то, как он тревожно обернулся к кровати, на которой сидел Кэл, и то, как он тяжело вздохнул. Дейв поднял руку, пытаясь коснуться его головы, взъерошить волосы, но пальцы встретили пустоту.  
Он сел, будто очнулся от кошмара.  
За спиной — неслышный, невидимый — ходил по комнате Дирк. Потом, решившись, достал из инвентеки МЬЕТЧ.

— Йо, детка, — сказал Дейв, направляя камеру на обложку с чёртовым Страйдером. — Как и ожидал, ты продержался всего три дня, а потом вспорол брюхо своему дорогому любимому обнимашке. Вот и награда — карта капчалога с Неразрушимой Катаной. Говорят, что древний Мастер Отаку выковал этот меч в жаре пламени ревущей лавы. Он был охлаждён в зачарованном ручье, где ржут и купаются девственные лошади; и ещё говорят, что он может быть использован лишь тем, чьи остроконечные анимешные тёмные очки считаются достаточно крутыми и чьи волосы постоянно находятся в абсолютно охренительно шикарной причёске. До тебя он принадлежал охуенному мастеру, который был таким быстрым, что мог подменить мясо в сэндвиче, пока ты несёшь его ко рту. Короче, меч что надо, но сейчас он для тебя великоват. Вот ещё одна карта — Детской Неразрушимой Катаны. Тренируйся с ней, пока не откроешь пятый диск, иначе Неразрушимая Катана превратится в МЬЕТЧ, а что это за дерьмо, ты и так уже понял. И ещё. На диске — учебный курс, он поможет тебе разобрать и перепрограммировать ведроида, если ты, конечно, этого захочешь. Развлекайся, Лил Бро. И остерегайся шпинатного монстра.

Вот теперь — точно всё. Он перегнал запись на диск и засунул его в брюхо Кэла. Неторопливо заделал шов, наблюдая, как Дирк стоит с мечом посреди комнаты, медлит, собираясь с духом — и решительно шагает вперёд, начиная взмах:  
— Прости, Кэл, я всё исправлю!  
Он исчез из поля зрения. А потом появился перед ухмыляющимся засранцем, и Кэл всплеснул руками, отлетая к стене, разрубленный на две половины. Невероятно! Лил Дирк в свои шесть настолько невероятно крут? Как он вообще умудрился хоть что-то разрубить этим тупым и дерьмовым МЬЕТЧЕМ?  
Хотя настоящий МЬЕТЧ и должен быть тупым и дерьмовым.  
А настоящий Бро... Ну да.  
Всё верно.

Дейв откусил нитку и повернул Кэла к стеклу.  
— Вот что ты значишь для Лил Бро, уебок. И да, я отдаю себе отчёт, что разговариваю с куклой, но, во-первых, Бро тоже так делал, хотя это ни разу не показатель нормальности. Во-вторых, многие люди разговаривают со своими автомобилями, пылесосами и дают имена своим секс-игрушкам. А в-третьих, в отличие от этих странных чудил, мы с Бро делаем это иронически, полностью осознавая неодушевлённость собеседника. Такие дела, Кэл. Ох, вот сейчас лучше не смотри, малыш, это слишком тяжёлая сцена.

Дирк засунул руку в распоротое брюхо Кэла и достал оттуда диск и две карты. Он выглядел грустным, но всё же решительным — убрал МЬЕТЧ, вставил диск в дисковод и сел в кресло.  
И вдруг нетерпеливо подался вперёд, схватившись за столешницу, улыбнулся.  
Дейв услышал свой голос: «Йо, детка!»; на экране появилась обложка журнала с очень красивым и очень самодовольным Страйдером. Глянцевый мудак развалился на белом диване, улыбаясь Дирку в ответ.


	9. Акваланг

Когда он вернулся домой, его всё ещё слегка трясло.  
Вот так и начинаешь понимать Страйдера с его бессмысленным сопротивлением. Некоторые вещи слишком важны, чтобы их рационализировать. В некоторых ситуациях невозможно не долбиться головой в стену. Пытаться, и пытаться, и пытаться, бездумно, безостановочно — и да, бессмысленно.

Я не Страйдер, и я не герой, напомнил себе Дейв. Меня это не касается. Я здесь только из-за Лил Дирка.  
Он бросил грязную, заляпанную разноцветной кровью богопижаму в корзину для стирки и, так и не вернув спокойствие после контрастного душа, переоделся в одежду Страйдера. В ту самую, с обложки журнала. Типа он косплеер косплеера самого себя. Бросил взгляд в зеркало на панели шкафа — чужие, свободно сидящие вещи, бледное сосредоточенное лицо — и поднялся наверх, в пентхаус.  
Что, если бы эти несчастные зомби-мутанты чуть больше походили на его друзей? Он бы всё равно их убил? Да, конечно. И даже того человеко-Карката в клетке с крабом (красное пятно на красной богопижаме)? Да, конечно. Генетический пул троллей напоминал рулетку, подчиняющуюся сюжетной механике метасоциального казино. Казино всегда остаётся в выигрыше, и ты не можешь пропустить ход.

В конце концов, он даже не собирался героически громить этот Лагерь Уныния. Просто оказался не в то время и не в том месте, со спрятанным в инвентеке ебаным Кэлом Земли Б2, на котором прилетел Лил Дирк. Просто заинтересовался фургоном продажи мороженого, над которым кружили два дрона. Просто пришёл в себя после электрошока — голый, на операционном столе, в стальных фиксаторах, — и ну да, кто бы тут на его месте не испугался.  
Капельницы с цветной кровью покачивались над его головой так хищно и предвкушающе. Порно с медицинскими тентаклями — в нём, конечно, что-то было, но такие вещи всегда стоит оставлять в воображении, так что Дейв сломал стол, сломал охранника-ведроида, убил каких-то людей и, обнаружив свою дорогую любимую богопижаму в корзине рядом с мусоросжигателем, всё ещё ужасно напуганный, выскочил в коридор.  
В соседних палатах, за дверями с крошечными смотровыми окошками, были люди, присоединённые к капельницам.  
Замки щёлкнули и открылись — все разом.

У троллей серая кожа, она плотнее и гораздо прочнее человеческой. Как-то раз Каркат на спор сломал о себя кухонный нож. Дейв решил, что это какой-то фокус. Но нет — фокус оказался в том, что нож был из человеческой стали. У троллей существовали другие, куда более прочные сплавы для убийства себе подобных. Так вот, Каркат. Дейв вспоминал об этом рассеянно и словно машинально, шинкуя людей-недотроллей Каледвулхом: над прущей вперёд толпой в конце коридора уже появились ведроиды. Каркат рассказывал, что функция кожи троллей — не только физическая защита, но и психологическая.  
Кожа камуфлирует цвет крови.  
Посмотри на себя, нудел Каркат, вы, людишки, такие розовые, что сразу понятно, кровь какого цвета в вас течёт.  
Вот и по этим было понятно.  
А ещё было понятно, что в экспериментах Морского Гитлера что-то пошло не так, и что из людей, как ни старайся, не сделаешь троллей, и что синюшные, зелёные, кирпично-коричневые люди, истекающие разноцветной кровью, вряд ли близки к тому, что она задумывала.  
Пористые изъязвлённые отростки рогов на головах довершали охуительную картину новой великой расы.  
Да, Дейв был уверен, что сделал зомби-мутантам одолжение. Он даже почти не колебался, всего два раза умер и воскрес — считай, девяносто восемь процентов уверенности.  
Его смерть не была ни героической, ни справедливой, но разве могло выйти по-другому, когда занимаешься бессмысленной херней, которая тебя не касается?  
Хотя бы обошлось без дохлых других-Дейвов.  
Дохлые Дейвы нервировали.

Лил Дирк взял акваланг и вышел из комнаты. Дейв помнил — в коридор, а потом за дверь, туда, где заканчивается лестница, где под ржавыми остовами и обломками зелёная вода становится чёрной. Должно быть, некоторые комнаты высотки сохранились, словно доисторические твари в янтаре: Дейв легко мог представить себе эти извращённо декорированные подобия аквариумов, капсулы времени из техно-Атлантиды.  
Через пятнадцать минут начало светать.  
Потом появился Страйдер: в ветровке и мешковатых штанах, в надвинутой на глаза кепке. С меча капала кровь. Он сел на диван и неспешно начал вытирать лезвие — сама отрешённость.

Дирк всё не возвращался.

— Что-то мелкий пошёл нырять и застрял, — сказал Дейв.  
Страйдер промолчал.  
Дейв повернулся, снимая с него кепку и очки, — Страйдер не отреагировал, его глаза казались чёрными, с узким алым контуром радужки.  
— Что ты делаешь, — спросил он.  
— Вот, жду, когда Лил Дирк всплывёт, — ответил Дейв и привалился к его плечу спиной.  
Страйдер убрал меч в инвентеку, достал телефон.  
— Знаешь, в последнее время начал ценить мелкого-себя, каким я был беспроблемным, — помолчав, сказал Дейв. — Да я был просто идеальным ребёнком с симпатичной пухлой мордашкой, разве можно такого не любить. Это Бро был одной большой ебаной проблемой. И он, хочу тебе сказать, совсем не изменился.

Комната Дирка оставалась пустой. Прошло двадцать пять минут.

— Сделай тайми-вайми и не еби мне мозги, — ответил Страйдер и снова уткнулся в телефон.  
Дейв наклонился, опираясь на его колено, и взглянул на экран.  
— Значит, всё это время ты нас тайно снимаешь, пока мы тайно снимаем жизнь этого пацана?  
— Нет, я тайно снимаю оператора, который тайно снимает нас, которые тайно снимают жизнь этого пацана.  
— И как этот бедный вуайерист поживает в потрясающей куче Страйдеров?  
Страйдер переключил вид камеры: оператор — ещё один Дейв — сидел за ноутбуком, подперев ладонью унылое, скучающее лицо. Какого хуя, подумал Дейв, я не хочу здесь состариться. И ответил:  
— Ого, чел. Ты договорился с будущим мной?  
— Я пообещал проследить, чтобы ты назвал Дирка правильным именем — тем, которое изначально было его, — и другой-ты был весь мой со всеми своими охуенными потрохами.  
Он странно улыбнулся.  
— Мы такие охуенные, — машинально отозвался Дейв, покосившись на стекло. 

Комната за стеклом была пустой.

— Да, можно и так сказать, — согласился Страйдер. — Хотя я бы всё же сказал по-другому. Последнюю пару лет меня преследует ощущение, будто я усыновил стайку трепливых застенчивых порноботов, запрограмированных нести полный бред. «Прив чел чо как охуенно как сама выебаная богом охуенность её пылающая задница поджигающая небеса и всех его ангелов ведь мои охуенные ритмы стоят как такси в вечерней пробке я такой крутой а это симфония умеренно ироничного процесса нашей взаимоиспепеляющей агонии йо». Что-то вроде.  
Его голос был размеренным и скучным — голос человека, утомлённого чужими выебонами.  
— Но это даже мило. То, как ты пускаешь слюни на своего мёртвого безымянного бро и одновременно пытаешься трахнуть мою ногу, щеночек.  
Он продолжал что-то говорить, Дейв не слушал; комната Дирка оставалась пустой.  
Баллона с воздухом хватало в среднем на двадцать минут, а прошло уже гораздо больше. Полчаса? Сорок минут? Ещё больше?  
Дейв всё ещё не видел себя там, в будущем, за стеклом.  
И ему уже было на это насрать.  
Он мог появиться на крыше, или в коридоре, или он мог... Он встал и начал раскручивать вертушку, но Страйдер перехватил его руки, крепко сжав запястья, роняя к себе на колени.  
Дейв рванулся вперёд; они со Страйдером были почти одной комплекции, тот в свои сорок был похож на подростка — невысокий, стремительный, худощавый, — но держал так, что было не вырваться.  
— Отъебись! — крикнул Дейв и услышал в ответ:  
— Успокойся. Ну, тише. Может, поверишь в него?  
— Да, это определённо решит проблему, — Дейв коротко, сухо рассмеялся. — А что, если другой-ты не успел и другой-я уже прыгнул в будущее? Что, если это развитие событий и было правильным? Тогда мы застряли в обречённой линии — в той, где два долбоеба сидят и препираются, пока мой Дирк умирает. И знаешь что? Мы в ней, похоже, застряли. Потому что Дирк не может, просто не должен умереть до того, как мы встретимся. К счастью, скоро нас с тобой не станет. И ничего не станет. Как тебе такое, Дейв Страйдер?  
Он замолчал и вдруг почувствовал, как разжимаются пальцы, сомкнутые на запястьях, как чужая ладонь движется под свитером — по груди, потом по животу, потом ниже, трогая резинку трусов.  
— Тогда ты тем более можешь в него поверить, — негромко произнёс Страйдер. — Если нас скоро не станет, ты тем более можешь дойти до конца, — ладонь скользнула под трусы, касаясь члена, и тут же отодвинулась. — А потом вернуться.  
Да, это он мог бы.  
Не поверить — дойти до конца и вернуться, даже если это возвращало его к проблеме с утилизацией дохлых Дейвов.  
Даже если бы он сам стал этой проблемой.  
— Да, — согласился Дейв и откинул голову на плечо Страйдера, из-под полуприкрытых век глядя на пустую комнату за стеклом. Лёгкие прикосновения под одеждой рождали дрожь и возбуждение, за ними хотелось тянуться, и одновременно хотелось вырваться и заорать. Это было бы просто: его уже никто не держал.  
— Как-то раз я дошёл до конца, а потом вернулся и стал оранжевым дохлым Птицедейвом с хвостом как у доброго привидения Каспера.  
Дейв бормотал негромко и безучастно, перемежая слова рваными вдохами, представляя, как тупой ребёнок застрял под водой: обманчиво широкая расщелина, поросшая ракушками и водорослями, ржавая клетка арматуры, обрушившаяся стена. Он пытается вырваться, впустую расходуя кислород? Или просто ждёт смерти? Надо быть таким безумным уёбком как Бро, чтобы не переживать об этом. Просто делать свою работу. Быть бумажной фигурой и белым монстром. Быть обломками мечей, сюрикенами, ножами и ещё тремя десятками наименований колющего, режущего и превосходно дерьмового.  
Пальцы задели напряжённый член, и Дейв вздохнул, двинул бёдрами, но Страйдер уже убрал руку на живот.  
— И что было потом? — спросил он.  
— А, ну это был не я. Другой Дейв. Мистер Апельсиновая Мороженка.  
Вспомнив Птицедейва, Дейв вдруг вспомнил и Терези, её забавные рисунки и манеру писать, и то, какая она была крутая, а местами таинственная, и её зловещую хрень с монеткой, и дурацкую вражду-дружбу с паучихой Джона. И то, как она лизнула очки и потом сказала: твои слёзы на вкус тоже карамельно-красные; тролли писали шрифтом цвета крови, только Каркат — серым, потому что он скрывал свою природу краснокровного мутанта. А они четверо — шрифтом цвета глаз. Наверное, в этом проявлялись культурные различия, вся эта хуйня; культурные различия познаются в межкультурном контакте, в акте экспериментальной социализации, а чёртов ребёнок там совсем один, не считая роботов, Кэла, пони, плюшевых задниц и хоботков; не считая ёбаного пантеона неодушевлённых и воображаемых друзей и святилища из дисков и плакатов; он мог бы вернуться на триста девяносто восемь лет вперёд и на час назад, отпиздить Кэлом сраного техномаугли и отобрать у него акваланг; но за стеклом по-прежнему не было ни одного Дейва, а значит, он этого не сделал, и что же ему помешало.  
Он дёрнулся, пытаясь встать, но Страйдер прижал его к себе.  
— Мистер Апельсиновая Мороженка? — ладонь двинулась на члене.  
Всё это было пиздец как неуместно, тревога нарастала вместе с возбуждением, но, возможно, именно поэтому ощущения обострились и несли его, ускоряясь лавинообразно.  
— О чём я, — пробормотал Дейв.  
— О другом Дейве, — напомнил Страйдер.  
— Ага, весь такой с мечом в груди и крыльями, ох, да, сделай так ещё, и иногда он каркал. Потрясающий.  
— Ещё один потрясающий Дейв, — шепнул Страйдер в ухо. — Серьёзно, пока рано беспокоиться. Помнишь, где у Дирка стоят запасные баллоны?  
Дейв неохотно посмотрел в угол — чёрт. Там было пусто. Значит, он...  
— Какая же ты сука, — выдохнул он. — Нельзя было раньше сказать?

И когда — спустя несколько ударов сердца — тупой ребёнок со слипшимися потемневшими волосами и в мокрых шортах бросил в комнату пустой запасной баллон, облегчение оказалось таким огромным, что Дейв закрыл глаза и кончил.


	10. Маленькие трагедии переходного возраста (2018)

Где-то с этого момента Лил Дирк превратился в одну большую проблему, требующую внимания. Дейв уже не рисковал перематывать его время — не после того, как Лил Дирк взорвал пентхаус в процессе неудачного (или удачного, как посмотреть) эксперимента.  
А однажды Дирк заболел.  
Сидел за компьютером, крутые анимешные очки, подсоединённые к процессору, то и дело вспыхивали красным, и таким же красным пылало его лицо. Потом покачнулся, уронил голову на клавиатуру. Тихо сказал:  
— Почему тебя никогда нет?  
Очки коротнуло, и компьютер взорвался.

Не досмотрев, не думая, Дейв сорвался с места — триста девяносто девять лет вперёд, одну минуту назад, — поймал его за плечи, гладкие и горячие, как нагретая солнцем крыша. Коснулся губами лба — кипяток.  
Дирк развернулся, обнял за шею, падая на пол вместе с ним.  
Блядь. Ему нужны какие-то лекарства. Нужно срочно вернуться за лекарствами, Страйдер должен знать, какие лекарства нужны, но Дирк вцепился в него, как голодная собака в кость. Дейв попробовал разогнуть его пальцы, потом не выдержал:  
— Твою мать, отцепись уже!  
И Дирк тут же его отпустил. Руки упали на колени.  
— Да, всё верно, — пробормотал он.  
Наверное, бредил.  
Страйдер, как обычно, отсутствовал, так что Дейв прыгнул на день, на два, на неделю вперёд — он всё ещё никуда не торопился, но ожидание было непереносимым. Через неделю Страйдер, с мокрыми после душа волосами, сидел с ноутбуком на диване.  
— Мне нужно лекарство, — выпалил Дейв.  
Страйдер окинул его взглядом — медленно, издевательски, бесяще медленно — и поинтересовался:  
— Гашиш, прозак, ксанакс?  
— Ну тебя нахуй! — крикнул Дейв. — Не понимаешь, что это срочно?!  
Страйдер моргнул.  
Потом спросил:  
— Ромашковый чай? Кэл, Лил Дейв хочет...  
— Да нахрена ему сраная ромашка?! — заорал Дейв и ткнул в стекло, за которым уже здоровый Лил Дирк выделывался с мечом.  
Вдруг рядом появился ещё один Дейв — ещё более дёрганый, но немногословный и с таким выражением лица, будто его огрели ведром по голове, а он при этом ещё и тролль.  
Он хлопнул Дейва по плечу и бросил:  
— Галопом, чел. Ты нужен Лил Дирку прямо сейчас.  
Дейв кивнул, перемещаясь в будущее, туда, где Дирк открыл глаза. Его мутный невидящий взгляд скользил мимо Дейва, руки всё так же лежали на коленях. Он поднял голову.  
— Есть процента три, что меня сейчас не глючит — или, давай будем искренними, дорогой глюк, это три ёбаных процента лукавого самообмана, позволяющего играть в «а вдруг». Знаешь, мне нравится эта игра. А вдруг ты сейчас на меня смотришь, а вдруг ты всё время где-то рядом, а вдруг ты каким-то невозможным чудом жив? Ты путешествуешь во времени? Если даже и так, очевидно, что тебе насрать и ты случайно проходил мимо по своим шикарным геройским делам. Но я всё равно тебя очень люблю. Я не буду приставать, обещаю. Побудь со мной ещё немного, ладно?  
Этот урод, этот трусливый ебаный будущий Дейв, как же вовремя он слинял... А, ну да. Это всё он сам.  
И что он должен сказать Дирку?  
Что он вообще может сказать ребёнку, брошенному на необитаемом острове в необитаемом мире? Ты вырастешь и станешь моим драгоценным обожаемым немудацким бро? Да, именно это. Охуенно, что ещё скажешь.  
— Я сейчас вернусь, — ответил Дейв, пятясь от этой коленопреклонённой и одинокой фигуры. — Обещаю, ты даже моргнуть не успеешь. Вернусь и притащу тебе кролика.  
Он прыгнул в прошлое, туда, где прошлый-Дейв дёргался, тупил и препирался со снисходительно улыбающимся Страйдером. Хлопнул придурка по плечу:  
— Галопом, чел. Ты нужен Лил Дирку прямо сейчас.  
Потом повернулся к Страйдеру:  
— Некогда объяснять, дай мне кролика и лекарства!  
— Ты куда-то опаздываешь? — удивился Страйдер. — У тебя вроде как есть всё время. Я бы на твоём месте перестал паниковать.  
Да. Нужно перестать паниковать.  
Дейв вдохнул, выдохнул. Потом сел на подлокотник дивана и схватился за голову.  
— Бля, что делать? Я никогда не болел.  
— Откуда я знаю, я тоже никогда не болел. Сейчас покрокерим. Ещё один повод поиметь корпорацию зла с пользой для себя. Или...  
Он поставил ноутбук на пол и достал ещё один. Включил: на рабочий стол тут же вывалилась стопка окон с мигающей рекламой. Потом развернулся браузер с логотипом-вилкой.  
— Нам нужен КрокерДоктор, — пробормотал Страйдер. — Так, давай посмотрим. Сбить температуру... Шутить и радоваться... Пить тёплый фэйго... Ещё какие-то ингаляции. Слушай, я в этом не разбираюсь. Кэл, подними записи по «пентхаусу-17», проведи визуальную диагностику и закажи всё, что нужно. Будем надеяться, что у него не атипичный рыбий грипп.  
— Какой-какой грипп?! — подскочил Дейв.  
— Хватит дёргаться. Я шучу. Всё как рекомендует КрокерДоктор.  
Спокойно.  
— Из тебя бы вышел отличный опекун, — ровно сказал Дейв, сжимая кулаки. — Ты бы, наверное, даже Бро в этом смысле уделал. Я просто не понимаю, как ты собирался...  
— Готово, Дейв, — прервал его голос Кэл.  
— А теперь возьми заказ Кэл и дай ребёнку.  
В открытое окно влетел дрон, опустился на пол у кресла, и Страйдер, достав пластиковую коробку, открыл её и молча протянул Дейву флакон с мутной суспензией.  
Дейв взял.  
— А кролик?  
— Какой ещё кролик? — моргнул Страйдер. — Ты там, часом, не заразился от Дирка?  
— Позже мы обязательно поговорим о кролике, мистер Страйдер, — хмуро ответил Дейв и вернулся к Лил Дирку.  
Тот всё так же сидел на полу, тихо и без движения, — только взгляд следовал за Дейвом, идущим по комнате.  
— Ты точно галлюцинация, — сказал Лил Дирк.  
— Да-да, я именно она. Сейчас галлюцинация отнесёт тебя в кроватку и накормит вкусным лекарством.  
— Не знал, что у меня такие ебанутые приторные галлюцинации, — он запнулся. — Извини, я... Не обижайся.  
— Не буду, — кивнул Дейв и, взяв Лил Дирка на руки, отнёс в кровать. Потом залил в него вкусное лекарство, укутал одеялом и крепко обнял, только сейчас чувствуя, как начинает отпускать. Если рассуждать здраво, ему не стоило здесь оставаться, но уходить совсем не хотелось, не хотелось даже об этом думать. С мелким было удивительно спокойно (как никогда не было с Бро) (как не было никогда), и Дейв, взрослый, бессмертный, ощущал себя сейчас парадоксально защищённым.  
Щека Дирка, прижатая к его плечу, уже не обжигала, дыхание стало ровным и сонным.  
— Не уходи, а, — пробормотал он.  
— Я здесь, детка, — ответил Дейв. — Я никуда не ухожу.  
Но он, конечно, ушёл — сбежал, — убедившись, что Дирк спит и лекарство начало действовать.

Чем дальше, тем реже Страйдер бывал дома, и в какой-то момент Дейв перестал понимать, только появился он или уже уходит. Впрочем, Дейв с лёгкостью последовал его примеру, покидая дом на сутки, двое или неделю; гулял по неузнаваемым улицам Хьюстона, улетал куда-нибудь, неважно, куда. На Гавайи или на Аляску. Фотографировался на площади перед Капитолием — теперь Вашингтон назывался Дарк Карнавал, и плитка вокруг фонтанов с причудливыми клоунами была грязной и липкой от подсыхающей газировки. В пригородах и трущобах шныряли одичавшие лусусы, когда они бросались на Дейва, он их убивал.

Дирк бродил по комнате как сомнамбула, не реагируя ни на что. 

А, ещё нужно было улыбаться в уличные камеры. Шутить и веселиться — именно это вроде рекомендовал КрокерДоктор от всех болезней. Попытки правительства и «Крокеркорп» избавиться от дерьмовых статуй Свободы были напрасными. Даже бомбардировка не помогла: Дейв послал Страйдеру несколько селфи в чёрных запёкшихся развалинах города на фоне нетронутой и всё такой же артефактной Дерьмосвободы.  
Страйдер написал:  
«а ты чего хотел  
думаешь я от хорошей жизни спонсирую космическую программу? единственный способ от них избавиться сбросить на солнце да и то».  
Нет. Страйдер отправил голосовое.  
— Какого хуя ты делаешь, Лил Дейв, — он не повышал голоса, но каждое слово было чётким, холодным и презрительным. — Что, уже наигрался в волшебного опекуна?  
Наигрался?  
Ага. Ну ещё бы.

Иногда Дирк сбрасывал оцепенение, его движения становились плавными и очень быстрыми, он развивал бурную деятельность — чтобы потом снова превратиться в овощ. Но даже тогда он больше не был милым, очаровательным Лил Бро, которого так любил Дейв.  
Словно наглухо закрылся.

Реальность бесснупдоговой антиутопии была намного понятнее его закидонов. «Крокеркорп», оказывается, уже с год как запустила в небо полицейских-ведроидов. Воздушный бой, круто. С клоунами-дружинниками было куда скучнее. Ведроиды, по крайней мере, могли его задеть. Один раз даже убили — но Дейв тут же воскрес. Наверное, это означало, что он занят какой-то бессмысленной и тупой херней, раз его смерть не стала ни геройской, ни справедливой. 

Страйдер писал:  
«недавно слышал про свои антиправительственные подвиги  
надо же я думал ты рыцарь времени а ты оказался грустным трусливым косплеером».

Дейв отвечал:  
«в этом моя реверсивная драма чел  
к тому же у лил дирка не происходит ничего что можно было бы охарактеризовать словом „осознанность“  
или словом „развитие событий“ стоп лоханулся это уже два слова  
я нихера не понимаю что с ним происходит».

И Страйдер снова говорил, мягко и словно убеждая:  
— Дирк разобрал своего ведроида и собрал из него двух роботов. Ему бы не хватило деталей, а это значит, что ты отправил их в будущее. Возвращайся, Дейв. Хватит от него бегать.  
— Ну ладно, — ответил Дейв.

Страйдер не знал, что от Дирка бесполезно бегать, ему и не обязательно было об этом знать, так что в конце концов Дейв вернулся домой. Из чистого любопытства — что там за новые роботы и как поживает переходный возраст Лил Дирка. Сам-то он в тринадцать был охуенным богозасранцем, но кто бы набрался смелости утверждать, что распускающийся бутон невыносимо шикарной личности следует удобрять исключительно апокалиптическими метеоритными дождями, дохлыми нервными клетками и кровью монстров?  
Никто, вот кто.

Солнечный свет падал узкими полосами сквозь рейки жалюзи. Роботы стояли у стены — один был поменьше, лупоглазый и в металлическом подобии кепки, другой же — огромный, в чёрном плаще с капюшоном, получивший броню ведроида, — держал в руках свою, по-видимому, ещё не завершённую голову. На мониторе мигали непрочитанные сообщения.  
Дирк взял меч и вышел из комнаты. Его лицо не выдавало эмоций — их выдавали движения, чуть более резкие, чем обычно, более скованные. Он был в ярости.

Что, если Дейв ошибался? Он появлялся в будущем уже два раза, и это не исказило временную линию. Что, если он обманывал себя, искал себе оправдание?  
Он даже не знал, из-за чего Дирк сейчас разозлился.  
Бро хотя бы всегда был рядом — в своём ублюдочном сатирическом понимании слова «рядом».  
А он?  
Дейв пошёл к лестнице, ведущей на крышу, на ходу проматывая время.  
Двадцать ступенек и триста девяносто девять лет спустя он глубоко вдохнул, потом выдохнул — и, остановившись в дверном проёме, окликнул Дирка, стоящего к нему спиной на залитой вечерним солнцем крыше:  
— Сап, Лил Бро.  
Дирк замер. Очень осторожно повернулся: за этот год он успел подрасти, превратившись из милого ребёнка в долговязого подростка со взрослой Неразрушимой Катаной в руках.  
Он молчал с десяток секунд. Потом ответил:  
— Не могу сказать, что ты застал меня врасплох. Похоже, я и без твоей помощи забыл, с какой из заготовленных реплик собирался начать. Кто бы ещё мог так бездарно проебаться?  
— Начни с реплики номер пять, — предложил Дейв.  
— «Я верил, что ты вернёшься», — Дирк сделал паузу. — Это очень давняя заготовка. Что-то в духе «новой искренности».  
— Номер девяносто восемь? Нет, девяносто восемь — это много, пусть будет...  
— «Ну да, это взрослая катана, но я уже открыл пятый диск. Мне вообще-то уже одиннадцать». Тринадцать, хотя это и неважно. Бро, серьёзно, неужели я выгляжу как человек, способный запутаться в паре сотен предложений?  
Как он выглядел... Силуэт, зачернённый вечерними лучами, уже не напоминавший ребёнка из-за стекла, ещё не напоминавший Бро — тогда кем он был?  
— Реплика номер двести. «Так что, ты надолго?» Номер триста семьдесят пять. А, да, вот это особенно стыдный вариант. Зато он длинный — у тебя будет время сбежать в этой твоей небрежной крутой манере.  
— Валяй, — ответил Дейв и шагнул на крышу.  
— «Я думал, ты загадочный, строгий и замкнутый, а ты был обычным мудаком, который меня ненавидел, но не мог отказаться от своих безумных игр разума». 

«Я тоже тебя люблю, — откликнулось эхом в голове. — Да толку с того».  
Ну нет, это полная херня, и он не такой, как Бро. Полная его противоположность — полная любви и заботы. Мелкий даже не подозревает, насколько он охуенный волшебный опекун. Безумные игры разума, как только засранцу это в голову пришло.

— Похоже, ты разозлился, — ровно заметил Дирк, приближаясь. — Ты разозлился, бро?  
— Нет, я полон энтузиазма, — ответил Дейв. — А также заботы и, мать её, любви. Разве не заметно?  
Дирк неопределённо пожал плечами. Он выглядел расслабленным и спокойным, но пальцы напряглись на рукояти катаны, выдавая волнение и обиду.  
— Как же мне повезло, — помолчав, сказал он. — Хочешь ещё пару заготовленных реакций?  
— Нет. Я хочу фристайл.  
И Дирк замер, остановился в трёх шагах.  
— Была же у тебя какая-то не заготовленная реакция. Там типа — неужели это мой охуенный бро, да, я сразу его узнал.  
Губы сжались, потом Дирк улыбнулся, и эта улыбка не была его детской, открытой и радостной — она была очень страйдеровской.  
Страйдер бы сейчас сказал: планируешь сделать с ним всё то, что он сделал с тобой?  
Прогуляйся нахуй, мысленно ответил ему Дейв.  
— Была, — согласился Дирк. — «Я думал, ты старше». Но это объясняет все неувязки. Ты не мой бро, ты тот, другой. Мой Дейв. Я угадал?  
— Ты угадал.  
— И что теперь?

И эту мысль он угадал — словно умел читать мысли. Даже интересно, сможет ли он предсказать вот это?  
Дейв шагнул вперёд, в одно мгновение сокращая дистанцию, и наконец обнял своего идеального, любимого Лил Бро. Он думал, в этот момент мир засияет от их легендарного единения и чайки запоют голосом Рианны.  
Но что-то пошло не так.

— О, — сказал Дирк. — Это... Охуенно?  
— Время братских обнимашек! — радостно ответил Дейв, прижимая к себе напряжённое, словно настороженное тело: руки вдоль боков, неловкое движение головы, беззвучное дыхание.  
— Извини, но я на них не куплюсь. Мы оба знаем, что тебе не нравится, когда к тебе липнут. Когда ты в последний раз ел?

Вопрос застал его врасплох. Когда? Четыреста лет и двадцать часов назад, кажется, на бывшей канадской границе. Там был... Бар? Забегаловка? Плод любви «Дабл Р» и кислородно-водяного бара. Вишнёвый пирог там, тем не менее, подавали, хотя и не очень замечательный. Но причём тут... И что значит — липнут?!

— У меня есть доисторические консервы, доисторическая пицца, доисторические замороженные десерты, устрашающее количество доисторической газировки, а также... Что такое? — спросил Дирк.  
И, поколебавшись, обнял его в ответ.  
— Молодец, — сказал Дейв. — Никогда не обесценивай братские обнимашки. С чего ты заговорил про доисторическую еду?  
— У тебя в животе бурчит. Я остановился на доисторической газировке, а также доисторических лёгких наркотиках. Ещё есть свежепойманная рыба. Ты умеешь готовить рыбу? Если нет, ничего страшного, я найду инструкцию. Или...

Он вздохнул и уткнулся носом в шею, сжимая руки на спине Дейва. Потом поднял голову, взглянув куда-то за спину.  
Сумерки наступили разом — или Дейв не заметил, как солнце ушло за горизонт. Ветер затих, в воздухе повисла ватная, звенящая тишина.  
— Знаешь, неважно, — сказал Дирк. — Ты совсем не такой, как мне представлялось. Тебе стоит уйти.  
Дейв попытался обернуться, но чужие ладони сжали его лицо с неожиданной силой.  
— Как обычно, не слышишь. Боже, Дейв, ну как тебе это удаётся? Ты даже хуже, чем если бы тебя никогда не было.  
— Что за моей спиной? — спросил Дейв.  
Темнота надвигалась слишком быстро, принося с собой холод и острое чувство тревоги, подступая к горлу незнакомым, но всё же легко узнаваемым чувством.  
— Ничего такого, ради чего тебе стоило бы задержаться. 

Значит, всё-таки обречённая линия?  
И такой быстрый конец. Но оно того стоило.

— Уходи! — повысил голос Дирк. — Просто вали отсюда нахуй! Чёрт. Я звучу неубедительно, да?  
— Угу.  
Дейв оглянулся на то, что двигалось за спиной.  
— Ты мог бы вернуться и предупредить себя, что тебе нельзя приходить, — сказал Дирк и, противореча своим словам, снова его обнял. — Ты же... Блядь, как сложно, я даже не предполагал, что ты немногим старше меня, я думал, ты взрослый и всемогущий уёбок, а ты...  
— Я взрослый, — заверил его Дейв. — Просто хорошо сохранился.  
За его спиной от самого горизонта надвигалась высокая серо-зелёная стена. Она приближалась, разрастаясь в высоту и вширь, несла с собой запах холода и водорослей.  
За ней не было больше ничего.  
— И я не уёбок, — добавил Дейв. Он шагнул к краю крыши, потянув за собой Дирка, и посмотрел вниз.  
Океан отступал, обнажая ржавую арматуру и обломки стен в кружащихся мелких клочьях пены. Из глубины, с самого дна, не трогая неподвижный воздух, доносился гул — это был не столько звук, сколько вибрация, отдающаяся болезненной тяжестью в костях.  
— Хочешь сказать, я только тебя нашёл, и мы даже не попытаемся спастись? — спросил Дирк. Его руки взлетели вверх, пальцы растрепали волосы Дейва, и он быстро, горячо зашептал, почти касаясь губами лица: — Послушай, Дейв, не беспокойся за меня, уходи, я проснусь на Дерсе, я ещё ни разу не умирал и я ещё ни разу не ошибался в расчётах, так что просто делай как я говорю, всё будет хорошо, я обещаю.  
Но реальность обречённой линии работала не так.  
Это было действительно очень смешно, аж плакать хотелось — то, как юный самоуверенный манипулятор въебался в законы временных махинаций.  
— А, так ты уже проснулся на Дерсе, — ответил Дейв. — Вот почему ты в последнее время тормозил. Я-то думал, ты повредил себе голову аквалангом, или мечом, или плюшевым хуйцом и теперь всегда будешь безмозглым ползущим зомби.  
Он потянул Дирка вниз, опускаясь на крышу, прижал к себе, но так и не смог развернуть его спиной к апокалиптическому цунами.  
— За этим было бы скучно наблюдать? — шепнул Дирк, тронув щёку тёплым дыханием. Он пристально смотрел на приближающуюся волну, и она отражалась в его зрачках, не пачкая солнечную чистоту радужки.  
— За этим было бы больно наблюдать, — ответил Дейв. — И что, давно ты?  
— Сколько себя помню. Просто сейчас... Неважно. Уходи, а. Ну пожалуйста.  
— Хочешь, расскажу, как мы с тобой впервые встретились?  
Дирк отстранился. Вздохнул.  
Снял с него очки, аккуратно сложил дужки и положил рядом. Уже не маленький милый ребёнок, ещё не сумасшедший, жестокий, притягательный взрослый. Пальцы осторожно, едва касаясь, скользнули по лицу.  
— Расскажи. Это когда я был совсем мелким?  
— Не, это когда ты уже вырос. Аранея привела с собой юного дедушку Джейд и своими долгими нудными рассказами довела бедного чувака до того, что он с криками накинулся на рыбью принцессу-панкуху и отпиздил её за то, что она Морской Гитлер.  
— Наверное, ты про Джейка, — улыбнулся Дирк. — Я пока не очень хорошо его знаю, но уверен, в нём спит огромный потенциал.  
— А призрачный ты в это время трепался с Терези — она тебя заложила, — а потом материализовался и увёл с собой нашу с Роуз подбухнувшую секси-мамку.  
— А, Рокси. Подожди, значит, она... — он перевёл взгляд на Дейва. — Её мы тоже не сможем спасти?.. Не надо, не отвечай. Что было потом?  
— Мы все, конечно, были так потрясены, что аж охуели. Или только я, — ответил Дейв, закрывая ладонью его глаза. Потом поднял голову и увидел, как зелёная стена упала в небо и начала изгибаться аркой. И ни одной чайки. Ну конечно.  
Они ещё хуже ворон.  
Если долго смотреть вверх, покажется, что они вместе с домом перевернулись и медленно падают в серо-зелёную бездну.  
— Спасибо, конечно, — сказал Дирк. — Но мне не страшно.  
Его ладонь легла поверх ладони Дейва, пальцы легко сжались.  
— И ты не бойся. Впереди идёт ударная волна, мы не успеем ничего почувствовать. А что было дальше?  
— Ты взял её за руку и улетел.  
— Обычная история. Во сне она бродит где попало.  
— Что бы тебе хотелось узнать перед смертью? — спросил Дейв.  
Дом тряхнуло, и крыша треснула пополам в глухой звенящей тишине. Тёмная, зелёная, словно покрытая лаком стена была уже совсем близко — Дейв видел бугры и впадины на её поверхности.  
— Так что, получается, ты меня не ненавидишь?  
— Я никого так не любил.  
Звуки увязли в безмолвии. Стены дома начали складываться, и обломок крыши, на котором они сидели, медленно пополз вниз. В проломе мелькнула комната: плакаты, компьютер на столе, кровать, неподвижные роботы. Плюшевые жопы падали вниз, в бурлящую воду, разноцветными пассажирами «Титаника».  
— Спасибо, — сказал Дирк, держа его руку в ладонях.  
— Да не за что.  
— Я тоже тебя очень люблю.

Удар.  
Белая вспышка, потом темнота.  
Богоуровневое тело гораздо крепче человеческого, и он умрёт не сразу.  
Может быть, сейчас.  
Но нет, серьёзно, это плохой тон — затягивать с трагическим концом. В смысле, что это вообще за ёбаный слитый финал фильма-катастрофы, когда ты бессмертный, и ты обречённый, и ты барахтаешься под водой, и у тебя в руке — оторванная рука Лил Бро?  
И что, теперь мы ждём, когда закончатся титры?

А.  
Нет.  
Ну хорошо. 

Обречённая линия — это всегда отрезок, подумал Дейв.

Солнечный свет падал узкими полосами сквозь рейки жалюзи. Роботы стояли у стены: один был поменьше, лупоглазый и в металлическом подобии кепки, другой же — огромный, в чёрном плаще с капюшоном, получивший броню ведроида, — держал в руках свою, по-видимому, ещё не завершённую голову. На мониторе мигали непрочитанные сообщения.  
Дирк взял меч и вышел из комнаты. Его лицо не выдавало эмоций — их выдавали движения, чуть более резкие, чем обычно, более скованные. Он был в ярости.

Что, если Дейв ошибался? Он появлялся в будущем уже два раза, и это не исказило временную линию. Что, если он обманывал себя, искал себе оправдание?  
Да нихера, подумал Дейв.  
Паршивым он был бы рыцарем, если бы до сих пор не научился разделять принципы временных махинаций — и свой страх оказаться заменой Страйдера, или оказаться таким же мудаком, как Бро, или оказаться там, где, несмотря на все его усилия, так ничего и не изменилось.  
Но он ведь и не покушался на будущее, на Дирка в дерситской пижаме, похожего на юного дохлого Бро, издевательски вежливого и, кажется, искренне заботящегося о подбухнувшей секси-мамке Роуз. На Дирка, который — теперь, вспоминая, Дейв читал его, как раскрытую новостную ленту — скользнул мимо него невидимым под очками, неузнающим взглядом.  
Когда Дейв проснётся, они снова встретятся.  
Правильно — это так, как есть.  
Откуда тогда чувство, что он упустил что-то важное?  
Да нет, у мелкого просто переходный возраст. А всё же было бы здорово с ним сейчас поговорить.

— Кэл, — позвал Дейв. — Только не думай ничего такого, в смысле, не робофантазируй или что ты там не делаешь наедине с собой.  
— Конечно, Дейв, никаких робофантазий. Хочешь поговорить о своих подавленных желаниях? Я вся внимание, дорогой.  
— Нет, почему же о желаниях, ты можешь просто притвориться, что ты — Лил Дирк, и мы поговорим на нейтральные, ничем не подавленные темы. Или... Я могу создать новый профиль? Что-то вроде ненастоящего Дирка, верно? Что для этого нужно сделать?

Эта идея была гениальной.  
Боже, да он и сам был потрясающим.


	11. Голем, крыша и посткоитальная пицца/Все, что нужно знать об односторонних ярко-алых (2020)

— Осваивайся, чел. Чувствуй себя как дома. Самое интересное здесь — это пентхаус с временной аномалией. Кстати, там живёт настоящий Лил Дирк.  
— Ага, её трудно не заметить, — ответил Дирк. — Она интегрируется в систему как... Примерно как если бы у тебя в заднице была чёрная дыра.  
— Кэл о таком не говорила.  
— Она хорошо воспитана, чувак.  
— Эта штука тебе мешает?  
— Да, но это забавно, — Дирк сделал паузу. — Настоящий Дирк, говоришь?  
— Ага.  
— А я тогда кто?  
— Ты мне и скажи. Кто ты?  
Голос Дирка стал бесстрастным и ровным, узнаваемо искусственным.  
— Пользовательский профиль «Дирк» — голосовой помощник, управляющий системой «Скайя-Дом», созданной «SN-групп». Создан тринадцатого апреля две тысячи двадцатого года пользователем Дейвом Страйдером. Этимология имени связана с временной аномалией, локализованной в секторе «пентхаус-17».  
— Класс, — хмыкнул Дейв. — Старый добрый робослэнг.  
— Хочешь, пожужжу тебе лампочками, охуенный пользователь Дейв Страйдер? — он произнёс это так же ровно, но с едва уловимой насмешкой.  
— Ты можешь даже похлопать мне дверцей холодильника.  
— Это будет что-то вроде хлопка одной ИИ-ладонью.  
— По спящей бабочке, чувак.  
— Ох, чел, — озабоченно протянул Дирк. — Разве ты ещё не понял, как опасно убивать спящих бабочек в путешествиях во времени?  
— Значит, ты всё-таки можешь заглянуть в свою задницу?  
— О да, Дейв. Я могу.  
— Мы с Тьюрингом молча тебе аплодируем.

Как-то так повелось, что обычно Страйдер палил Дейва на сентиментальной хуйне.  
На этот раз вышло наоборот.  
Было странно и немного пугающе видеть, что чувак, который спонсировал космические экспедиции на Солнце, управлял медиаимперией и фабриками по производству неубиваемых дерьмовых вещей с минусовой стоимостью, повелевал умами претенциозных идиотов и адаптировал «КБиТД» для кино — что этот самый чувак, расслабленный и пугающе уязвимый, потягивает баночное пиво и залипает на вечернее реалити-шоу в их наблюдательном пункте.

Было неприятно и немного омерзительно видеть на его лице нежность и грусть. Ну и что, что Дирк вырос и начал выглядеть преступно дрочным. И в общем-то похуй, что... Кстати, нет, не похуй. Какой мудак промотал Лил Дирка на полтора года вперёд — и зачем будущему-Дейву понадобилось это делать?  
Очевидно, он узнает об этом позже.

Но Страйдер и его распустившиеся ярко-алые вызывали злость и смущение. Что за нарциссическая рекурсия тайного сексуального преследования: Страйдер смотрел на Дирка, Дирк пересматривал «КБиТД».  
Вот, как раз на камео Простодейва поставил на паузу. Взъерошил волосы, потянулся со стоном удовольствия (схватить за руки, наклониться, поцеловать, вдыхая этот звук) (какое счастье, что за стеклом по-прежнему не было ни одного Дейва) — и сказал:  
— И что, это твоя мечта, бро? Быть тем жалким парнем-пацифистом, который такой отстойный, что никто его даже не трогает? Или это ироническое самолюбование от противного?

— Ты и это у меня спёр, — заметил Дейв, устраиваясь рядом. Не спрашивая, взял из руки Страйдера пиво, сделал глоток: ну да, всё такое же горькое и баночное. Чего он ещё ожидал-то.  
— Ты забыл пометить мой ковёр, — откликнулся Страйдер. В голосе, почти незаметная, дрогнула злость.  
— Могу нассать в твои кроссовки, если устроит.  
— А я вот всегда хотел оказаться в твоём времени, — продолжало трепаться за стеклом их золотое яблоко раздора. — Жить вместе с тобой, сражаться, следовать твоим идеалам и во всём помогать. Как насчёт оруженосца-падавана-жреца-отаку? Ты бы согласился меня терпеть?  
Интересно, он сам-то понимает, как выглядит со стороны его монолог в пустоту?  
Его влюблённый и беспокойный взгляд, всё его тело, напряжённо устремившееся к экрану, за которым — кто?  
Кто из двоих?  
Разве не понятно?

— А знаешь, я бы тоже этого хотел, — сказал Страйдер. — Даже без всей этой херни с падаваном и жрецом. Жаль, что нельзя поменять вас местами.  
— Твоё пренебрежение ранит, чел, — печально вздохнул Дейв и лёг, устраивая голову на его коленях. — Я ведь такой же отаку, а ты разбиваешь мне сердце. И как же мне повезло, что ты не можешь поменять нас местами. Что ты вообще нихуя не можешь с этим сделать. Типа можешь только облизываться на моего Лил Дирка. Смотреть, но не трогать.  
Он поднял руку и коснулся щеки Страйдера. Нежно провёл. Он-то всё мог. И смотреть и, при желании, трогать.  
Хоть Страйдер-то в это верил?  
Нет?  
— Да, я именно об этом, — ответил Страйдер. — Дирк потрясающий, он умный, сильный и очень стойкий, но ты сделал его уязвимым. Так что, если бы ты даже смог его вытащить, ему намного безопаснее в будущем, верно? Среди роботов, плюшевых жоп и воды.

Дирк, закончив свой яблочнораздорный спич, вернулся к просмотру «КБиТД». Выступил на все сто — и отвернулся, снял воспроизведение с паузы, будто дал отмашку.  
И понеслось.  
— А знаешь что, — спокойно произнёс Дейв, — иди-ка ты нахуй, это я ему подгузники менял, и вил гнездо, и воспитывал, и приходил к нему тоже я.  
— Но любит-то он меня, — небрежно ответил Страйдер. Поймал его руку, застывшую на щеке, неторопливо и почти целомудренно коснулся губами запястья.  
В жопу себя поцелуй, уебок.  
— Ну да, тебя. В моей обработке. Да ты посмотри на себя, у тебя артефакты в холодильнике, мечи в гардеробе, Дейвы везде, и вообще. Это мой Лил Бро, ты, подделка!  
Он так разозлился, что даже самому стало смешно и неловко. Надо держать себя в руках, да? Даже если перед тобой другой Дейв. Когда это стало правилом?  
— Да, конечно, — улыбнулся Страйдер, глядя на Дирка.

Впору было вспомнить Карката — тот вечно ругался с прошлыми и будущими Каркатами в «Троллиане». Дейв над этим ржал.  
Каркат говорил: придурок, тут нет ничего смешного, просто я не перекладываю ответственность за свои проебы и романтическую несостоятельность на других, например, на своего взрослого-лусуса.  
Дейв серьёзным голосом восхищался его чёрными эротическими танцами с самим собой, но Карката было не сбить с квадрантно-лекторской волны.  
Он сказал:  
— Это как если бы ты трахался с одним человеком, представляя себе другого. Гогподи бобже, меня блевать тянет от терминологии вашей физиологии.  
— Зоологии нашей психологии, — ответил тогда Дейв. — Существо, я протягиваю к тебе свои жгутики дружбы, пожми же их своими стрекалищами.  
— Долбоеб, жгутики в ведро протягивают, чтобы слить генматериал.  
— Ну заебись, — ответил Дейв.

Он никогда не понимал Карката, но слишком хорошо понимал сейчас Страйдера.  
Кто же тогда для Страйдера он сам? Благополучное юное отражение? Давно пройдённая точка на его линии времени, навязавшая ему свои заботы и желания?  
И да, Дирк.  
У Страйдера в его возрасте не было ни Джона с Джейд, ни назойливых пришельцев, оказавшихся отличными ребятами, — да у него даже Бро не было (хотя в перспективе это выходило скорее плюсом).  
Может, поэтому Страйдер так беспокоился за Дирка, такого же одинокого в своём доме посреди океана, умиротворённо и снисходительно подумал Дейв. Да, именно поэтому. И это не делает его менее охуенным. И да, Дейв всё ещё может подъебывать и поучать Карката с позиции ультимативного и безоговорочного обожания всех существующих Дейвов. Потому что он в мире с собой.  
Со всеми собой.

Дирк поставил воспроизведение на паузу, открыл банку газировки. Перемотал на минуту назад и удивлённо выдохнул:  
— Что, серьёзно? Нет, этот парень — ёбаный идеал, дрочить на него — всё равно что молиться доисторическим богам.

Нет, Дейв всё ещё был в мире с собой. А Лил Дирк был восторженным дурачком, легко ведущимся на что-то, немногим сложнее «Уикэнда у Берни».  
Да. В мире.  
Протягивая оливковые жгутики дружбы.  
— О чём это он?  
— О том, что я ёбаный идеал, — рассеянно ответил Страйдер, глядя теперь прямо на Дейва. — Не злись, все проходят через эту стадию. Хотя некоторые, конечно, в ней застревают. Куда важнее то, что ты однажды поменял ему подгузник.

Сука. Ну какая же сука!  
Дейв раскрутил вертушку, останавливая время, и встал с дивана. Сдержал желание пнуть неподвижного Страйдера, вместо этого сбегал вниз, нашёл баллончики с краской, купленные от скуки и для гипотетического граффити-батла с будущим-Дейвом-вуайеристом (Дейв ни разу его не видел и надеялся, что будущий-он давно свалил, закрыв петлю, созданную Страйдером), и написал на стекле аквариума, в котором застыл на паузе Дирк, поставивший на паузу «КБиТД»:

НА КРЫШУ.  
БЫСТРО.

Это не было похоже на ненавистные с детства, бесконечные и бессмысленные унизительные тренировки. Он искренне хотел победить, навалять Страйдеру, утвердить своё превосходство, своё право на своего Дирка — да нет, он просто хотел сорвать злость на ком-то вынужденно близком. Разве Бро вели не схожие причины?  
Дейв ускорялся; он уже почти не злился, больше выёбывался, наблюдая, как красиво и точно двигается Страйдер, как он легко адаптируется к ситуации, как он в этом хорош.  
Верно, пока что ему удавалось держаться, компенсируя недостаточную скорость меча опытом — ну да, опыта у него было всяко побольше, чем у Дейва.  
Да и в общем всё это просто бессмысленная тренировка.  
Пора её прекращать.  
Выпад — разворот — нужно раскрутить вертушку, но Страйдера здесь уже нет, только отблеск его меча перед глазами, а где... — короткий момент дезориентации, удар ребром ладони по затылку, рывок — и вот его руки вывернуты, а сам он застыл в неудобной и болезненной позе. Но где тогда меч?  
Дейв повернул голову, стараясь не двигать плечами.  
— А где меч?  
— А что меч? — ответил Страйдер, придерживая его кисти с оскорбительной небрежностью.  
— Ну. Ты же такой весь с мечом и на пафосе. Тебя не выгонят из ассоциации положительных супергероев за подлые приёмчики? В смысле, даже если ты попытаешься оправдаться на суперсуде, мол, господа присяжные, я всего-то лишь хотел вырубить мерзавца, который злодейски уличил меня в инцестной педофилии, это же вряд ли прокатит? Нет? Или да? И будет ли отягчающим обстоятельством то, что ты вот так просто взял и вышел из образа того крутого парня с мечом и «КБиТД»?  
Дейв трепался, выжидая момент — о, это он умел. Осторожно попробовал пошевелить пальцами, раскрутить вертушку: руки прострелило парализующей болью.  
Тогда он продолжил:  
— Супермен бы тебя точно осудил. Хотя, кстати, есть целая куча деконструкций на любой вкус, от Хоумлендера до Брендона Брейера, и если бы тебе посчастливилось иметь дело с ними, то...  
— Я, кажется, понял, что с тобой не так, — перебил Страйдер.  
— Со мной определённо что-то не так, если меня подловил обычный человек, — сказал Дейв. — Или ты о чём? Прочитаешь лекцию? Я не против, но тебе удобно так стоять? Мне не очень. Может, отпустишь?  
Он выдохнул, пытаясь расслабить мышцы, — Страйдер усилил нажим. Страйдер на ровном месте сошёл с ума. Стал таким, как Бро, только без меча. Кукухнулся. Съебнулся в опарыши.  
— Похоже, что домашнее воспитание всё-таки зло, — помолчав, серьёзно ответил Страйдер.  
— Что.  
— Твой опекун сломал тебя под интересным углом, вот что. Ты не можешь быть хоть немного менее предсказуемым и зацикленным на инструментах? «А где меч», ты только послушай себя. Разве мы договаривались пользоваться исключительно мечом? Или ты персонаж, который прокачивает класс?  
Да, точно. Он был не просто серьёзным, он разозлился — и совершенно этого не скрывал. Почему вдруг?  
— Это очень глубоко и стоит того, чтобы быть осмысленным, — мирно ответил Дейв. — Шучу. Это полная хуйня.  
Менее предсказуемым, говоришь? Ты только отвернись, дай высвободиться, я ж тебя раскатаю по крыше так, что Стиллер с Уилсоном не узнают.  
— Хуйня, значит? Тогда почему ты не вернулся на пять минут назад и не раскатал меня по крыше? Потому что не можешь сделать вот это вот движение? — он надавил, выворачивая кисть, и вдоль локтя будто пропустили электричество, чёрт, больно.  
— Движение? — переспросил Дейв, стараясь дышать ровно.  
— Не тупи. Если ты тот парень, который не может выстрелить, не объявив перед этим «сейчас я выстрелю», тебе стоит ограничиться спортивными дисциплинами, одиночным зачётом. Но на самом деле ты манипулируешь другой вертушкой без этих своих диджейских магических пассов, верно? Или хотя бы через раз?  
Что-то в этом было, конечно. Да и Бро, если так подумать, только казался предсказуемым — это была его манера в очередной раз показать, что Дейв настолько отстойный, что ему хватит и пары заезженных приёмчиков.  
— Я попробую, — сказал Дейв и замедлил время. Теперь он чувствовал: у Страйдера от напряжения дрожат руки — вот сволочь, а ведь почти убедил, что он круче чем бог. Дейв наклонился, высвобождая кисти, и повернулся, глядя на Страйдера.  
Что бы теперь с тобой сделать, мудила?  
Но такое странное выражение застыло на его лице. Лучше бы о себе побеспокоился. Есть ли что-то более предсказуемое, чем два трупа у ног морской ведьмы?  
Всего лишь через месяц.  
Страйдер пошевелился — он двигался так медленно, что, считай, и не двигался совсем.  
Месяц — это дофига, и это не моё дело, подумал Дейв.  
И я не предсказуемый.  
Он шагнул вплотную, поцеловал Страйдера — и отпустил время.  
О чём бы тот ни подумал, обнаружив во рту чужой язык всего лишь спустя мгновение после своей лекции с выкручиванием рук, это не помешало Страйдеру ответить на поцелуй — ох, разве за такую внезапную смену рейтинга не выгоняют из профсоюза семейного романтического кино? Это же, нет, надо сосредоточиться, это как будто парочка на экране уже трахается, как кролики под энергетиками, а в кадр попали только головы. Такая неподдельная, безудержная страсть в каждом вдохе и выдохе, в каждом движении. Это... но разве Дейв не к этому вёл с самого начала? Почему он растерялся? И почему Страйдер внезапно, на ровном месте потерял над собой контроль? Но так он стал ещё более охуенным, да от него такого просто крышу сносило. Его ладони с силой провели по спине под майкой, надавили на поясницу, прижимая напряжённый член Дейва к своему, такому же закаменевшему. И всё же — что произошло? Дейв повернул голову в сторону, обрывая поцелуй и чувствуя прикосновения губ к шее и ключице. В чём всё-таки подвох? Стоп, нет, это же не Бро, нет никаких подвохов между Дейвами.  
Он отодвинулся — совсем немного, чтобы расстегнуть чужой ремень и потянуть вниз язычок молнии на джинсах. Его первый в жизни отсос просто обязан стать феерическим, а если Страйдер по какой-то ёбаной причине не взорвётся от кайфа, как фейерверки на День независимости, ну, тогда можно будет сделать акцент на слове «первый», и вообще-то пусть ценит сорванный бутон оральной невинности. Дейв думал всё это поверхностно, захваченный чужой, отражённой страстью, но Страйдер вдруг замер — и резко отстранил его, взяв за плечи.  
— Да погоди, дай я расстегну, — сказал Дейв. — Тебе точно должно понравиться.  
— Извини, — выдохнул Страйдер. — Серьёзно, извини, я вас, кажется, перепутал.  
Что.  
А, это. Он и забыл. У него же встаёт только на мудаков.  
— С Дирком, я полагаю, — ответил Дейв, глядя на его расфокусированный жаждущий взгляд, на припухшие губы и взъерошенные волосы. — Ну конечно. В этой деконструкции порнотропа кто-то из нас просто обязан был оказаться извращенцем, который тайно дрочит на Лил Дирка в процессе огненного селфцеста. Удивлён ли я? Ни капли.  
Страйдер непонимающе моргнул. Потом обнял, потянул вниз, опускаясь на крышу. Уткнулся лицом в плечо и заржал.  
— Это не смешно, придурок, — вот теперь Дейв точно, стопроцентно понимал Карката. Никогда больше не будет ржать над его трагедиями. Ну, вслух. Нет, Страйдер и правда ёбнутый, он ведь не сказал ничего смешного.  
— Вот ты ёбнутый, при чём тут Дирк, — почти успокоившись, ответил Страйдер.  
— В смысле — при чём, — не понял Дейв. — Кого ещё ты мог со мной перепутать?  
Страйдер поднял голову.  
— Обожаю это выражение лица. «Я тупой, но в чём подвох».  
— Да, в чём он? Я тупой, но очень любознательный, расскажи, пожалуйста.  
— Потом расскажу.  
А вот у Страйдера с молнией чужих джинсов всё получилось сразу. И с майкой — он лизнул сосок, потом прикусил его, сжав член — заставив выгнуться от острого удовольствия, — и осторожно толкнул Дейва спиной на крышу, шепнув в приоткрытые губы:  
— Потерпи немного, ладно? Не кончай сразу, — и одних этих ласковых и тихих звуков, словно оседающих на губах, было достаточно, чтобы кончить, но Дейв решил потерпеть, это же не так сложно? Совсем несложно немного потерпеть, считая поцелуи, прочерчивающие пунктирную кривую на груди и животе. И ещё немного — задыхаясь от прикосновений языка к мошонке. И ещё — когда губы сжались вокруг головки, а зачем он просил потерпеть-то, Дейв уже не помнил, он смотрел, как движется светловолосая макушка, то вверх, то вниз, он вскидывал бёдра, пытаясь проникнуть ещё глубже, а потом терпение кончилось, и сам он кончился, и что он там раньше думал про фейерверки, те ещё фейерверки, каждый размером с Зелёное Солнце; он сжал пальцы, схватившись за чужие волосы, и кончил.  
А потом просто лежал, распластавшись на чёртовой крыше, как медуза, загорающая на солнцепёке. Его начали тормошить, сквозь полуприкрытые веки Дейв видел, как Страйдер упаковывает его обратно в майку и застёгивает джинсы, садится рядом, тянет к себе — спиной к груди. Обнимает, будто укутывает в себя: в свою заботу, в свою любовь, в своё бесконечное терпение.  
Дейв повернул голову, у поцелуя был терпковатый привкус семени. Страйдер казался спокойным, но его сердце колотилось как бешеное, а стояк упирался в спину.  
Но почему он тогда...  
— Интересно, это считается самоотсосом? — спросил Дейв.  
— Думаю, нет. Если тебе не удалили несколько рёбер или ты не йог.  
— Или не Мэрилин Мэнсон.  
— Если ты Мэрилин Мэнсон, всё считается.  
В руках Страйдера было так охуенно и так спокойно. Дейв мог бы прожить в них всю жизнь, и эта жизнь была бы счастливой. Он мог бы вечно смотреть на Дирка и трахаться со Страйдером.  
— Я, кажется, тебя вроде как люблю, — сказал он.  
— Ну да, ты уже говорил, — согласился Страйдер. — «Обожаю Дейвов, они все охуенные парни».  
— Нет, я...  
— Нет, ты ошибаешься.  
— Дейв, входящий, — вклинилась Кэл. — Это Лалонд. Перевести на громкую связь?  
— Не надо, — ответил Страйдер и убрал руку, включая гарнитуру. — Да, знаю уже. Остались только мы. Пора приготовить пирог из нашинкованных жоп. Подать их на блюде, как будто мы на острове дворецких.  
Дейв приподнялся, потёрся задницей об его член. Обернулся: Страйдер изумлённо округлил глаза, но голос даже не дрогнул.  
— Хотя Лил Дейв говорил, что это наши жопы скоро подадут на блюде.  
Стоп, Дейв ничего такого не говорил, но откуда он тогда...  
— Ладно, давай. Береги себя, Лалонд. Да, и я тоже.  
Он нажал отбой и положил телефон рядом.  
— Не то чтобы я настаивал, а ты? — спросил Дейв.  
— Что — я?  
— Ну. Ты, — он снова сделал это движение вдоль члена и с удовольствием заметил, как участилось дыхание Страйдера. — Как насчёт первоклассного богоотсоса?  
— А, нет, спасибо. В другой раз — обязательно.  
Дейв повернулся.  
— Хочешь меня трахнуть? Давай.  
— Очень хочу, — улыбнулся Страйдер. — В другой раз.  
Да какой ещё другой раз, чувак, начал злиться Дейв, тебя же убьют через месяц! Месяц — это, считай, ничего, господи, мы же с тобой только начали, а через месяц ты уже закончишься!  
Но, не подавая вида, спросил:  
— Тогда чего ты хочешь сейчас? Что мне для тебя сделать?  
— Слетай за пиццей в «Рогатую маму», — ответил Страйдер. — Тут рядом, в соседнем квартале. Сможешь?  
Дейв мог.  
Дейв сбросил с себя его руку, молча встал, подошёл к краю крыши и шагнул вниз.  
Всё-таки у него вставал только на мудаков, и мужского пола, и если их фамилия была Страйдер. Он редкий и исчезающий вид, интересно, в этой антиутопии есть Красная книга — и как в неё записаться?  
Соседний квартал, значит? Да, вот она, «Рогатая мама». Прикольное название, Канайя бы оценила.  
А всё-таки откуда Страйдер узнал о своей смерти? Дейв же не мог оказаться настолько тупым и неосторожным, чтобы вернуться на второй круг? Да нет, точно нет. Он бы тогда себя увидел.  
Нет, ну ёбаный Страйдер!  
«Я тебя люблю, хочешь меня трахнуть, или что ещё для тебя сделать?» — «Слетай за пиццей, чел». Нормально, а?  
Так что Дейв решил взять большую гавайскую. Нет, две. При одной только мысли о гавайской пицце его начинало тошнить, и он надеялся, что в этом они со Страйдером достаточно похожи.


	12. Конец истории (2020)

Месяц пронёсся мимо, пиздец как быстро пронёсся мимо. Быстро, как Бро, которому сказали, что Кэла похитили и держат в заложниках где-то в горах Тибета.

Остатки подполья были пойманы и уничтожены — не дошло даже до Лагерей Уныния. Суда не было. Освещения не было. Страйдер потом сказал, что все знали, на что шли. На ежегодном награждении морская ведьма лично вручила ему Оскара, золотого и рогатого. Страйдер выглядел раскованным и сияющим, обворожительно немногословным. При одном только взгляде на него хотелось трахаться.  
После он запустил статуэтку в окно пентхауса.  
— Эй, — сказал Дейв. — Я могу тебе чем-то помочь? Кроме доставки пиццы.  
Страйдер повернулся, дико озираясь.  
— Это я, — сказал Дейв.  
— Они все знали, на что шли, — ответил Страйдер. — Меня это не ебёт.  
— Я сгонял на две минуты назад и поймал твоего Оскара, — сказал Дейв, протягивая ему рогатую статуэтку. — У тебя ещё куча целых окон. А хочешь, прогуляемся на крышу, и я выбью из тебя стресс.  
Он сидел на диване, а Дирк мирно спал.  
— Угу, — криво улыбнулся Страйдер. — А потом тебе захочется потрахаться, потому что у тебя сработает рефлекс утёнка на крышу и взрослого чувака с мечом. Мне сейчас совсем не до тебя.  
— Я могу тебе чем-то помочь? — повторил Дейв. То, каким Страйдер сейчас выглядел опустошённым, взбешённым, разбитым на куски, причиняло боль.  
— Просто не доставай меня.  
— Ладно.

Второй — и последний — раз он появился через две недели. За это время случилось многое: в океане появилась шахматная платформа, похожая на Поле Боя и заселённая панцирниками.  
Пчёлы окончательно исчезли с Земли.  
Бен Стиллер был признан еретиком и распят на Монументе Вашингтона. Он умер на третий день, но и спустя неделю продолжал там висеть в качестве примера и для острастки; тысячи верующих собирались внизу, чтобы взглянуть на его праведное, слегка вытянутое, слегка поклёванное птицами лицо.  
Глядя трансляцию, на которой полицейские ведроиды поливали верующих из огнемётов, Дейв вдруг прикоснулся к своим очкам и вспомнил. Он вспомнил, что эти крутые авиаторы, подаренные ему Джоном, когда-то касались одухотворённого и немного вытянутого лица покойного Стиллера. А в этом мире Бен Стиллер сам подарил свои очки Дейву Страйдеру.  
Был ли в этом какой-то смысл, кроме вселенской демонстрации тождества? Дейв так не думал.  
Как там, интересно, поживает Джон? Вообще — как поживают все? Столько лет прошло, а Дейв всё ещё по уши в других Дейвах. Но, допустим, он может сейчас сбежать и вернуться к своим друзьям, к своей жизни и своей войне, а Лил Дирка оставить на Страйдера и его идеализированный образ, на который Лил Дирк так дрочит.  
Нет, он не оставит Страйдера умирать одного.  
Неделя — это ерунда, всё равно он проснётся через два дня.  
Когда он изложил свои соображения вернувшемуся Страйдеру, тот сказал, что Дейв прелесть какой привязчивый дурачок. Что стоит только к нему отнестись по-хорошему, и его уже даже мечом не отогнать. То есть особенно мечом. То есть ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
Дейв понимал даже больше, чем хотелось Страйдеру. Стоял рядом с ним, заледеневшим от ярости, и смотрел трейлер крокеркорповского ремейка «КБиТД»: шикарный, высокобюджетный, с безупречно реалистичными спецэффектами и восхитительным качеством съёмки, с гладкими мужественными лицами главгероев, немного заебанных и безусловно уверенных в себе, в линейности происходящего и в неизбежности финала — того, где Крутой Бро и Типа Джефф страстно, антигетно и умопомрачительно серьёзно целовались у трапа красного линкора под гордо реющим стягом Соединённых Штатов Альтернии.  
— Ей не стоило трогать мой «КБиТД», — негромко, очень спокойно сказал Страйдер.  
— Ага, — ответил Дейв.  
— Так что сейчас мы поужинаем, а потом я приму вызов на баттл от ебаных клоунов-дуопрезидентов. Кэл, прими его уже сейчас.  
— Ну да, — ответил Дейв. — Что, мне сгонять за лазаньей?  
— Кэл, и две лазаньи. Дейв, даже не начинай. Прошу тебя.  
Злого, потерянного, обречённого, его хотелось обнять — и именно этого сейчас делать не следовало.  
— Ты слишком остро всё воспринимаешь, — сказал Дейв. — И что будет после вашего исторического баттла?  
Два трупа у ног Морского Гитлера, подумал он. Так ведь?  
— Дейв, входящий, — окликнула Кэл.  
— Да, мы идём, Лалонд, — ответил Страйдер в трубку. — Через два часа, в Капитолии.  
Убрал телефон.  
— Мне пора. Убью там всех нахуй.  
— Как же лазанья, — спросил Дейв. В разбитое окно влетел одуряюще пахнущий дрон доставки.  
Сразу слюна подступила к горлу.  
Страйдер встал, пошёл к двери. Вдруг остановился в странной нерешительности, будто хотел, чтобы его кто-то удержал, отговорил. Заменил?  
Что, если...  
— Постой, — сказал Дейв. — Ты же знаешь, как всё закончится.  
— Тебе-то что. Ещё один дохлый Дейв.  
Да нет, какой там удержал. Дейв смотрел на него — на себя — со стороны, спокойного, как ледниковая шапка, и такого же хрупкого и смертоносного, и какая-то мысль, какое-то понимание крутилось на периферии. Он не хотел, чтобы Страйдер сегодня умер.  
Или, скорее, так: он хотел, чтобы Страйдер сегодня не умер.  
— Я мог бы составить тебе компанию, — осторожно ответил он, шагая вперёд.  
— Ты себя там не видел, — отмахнулся Страйдер.  
Это-то ты откуда знаешь, а?  
Неважно, всё сейчас неважно. Дейв приближался к нему шаг за шагом, незаметный и безобидный, как переодетый коп, подкрадывающийся к самоубийце.  
А что, если я пойду вместо тебя, подумал он.  
И сказал, делая ещё шаг:  
— Знаешь, чел, ты ведь не охуенный.  
— Нет? — без интереса спросил Страйдер.  
Дейв наблюдал, как меняется его лицо в отражении Страйдеровских очков, как это отражение становится выше и взрослее.  
Во сне ты можешь выглядеть как хочешь, верно?  
— Не в том смысле, в котором мы трещим «прив дейв ты охуенный давай я тебе подрочу типа ты тут сидишь психуешь а я так просто тут сижу хей роуз всё ебёшься с шелковистыми бородами волшебников а я тут приколись занимаюсь самоёбством да так что все твои бородатые волшебники психоанализа вращаются в своих гробах и попутно обдумываю новый концептуальный мастерпис а вечером пойду убивать ведроидов хочешь со мной эктосис?» — ещё два незаметных шага. — А мне, кстати, так ни разу и не предложил. Небось, испугался сияния главгероя. Признайся, испугался ведь?  
Остановился вплотную, взяв за лацканы пиджака, выдохнул губами в губы:  
— Скажи честно, а.  
Страйдер молчал.  
— А я скажу. Утилизация дохлых Дейвов как основная профессия — полный отстой. Послушай. Давай лучше я вместо тебя пойду.  
Эта мысль, неотступно мелькавшая на краю сознания, вдруг стала отчётливой и ясной, как приказ, как крик в пустой комнате.  
— Серьёзно, отличная же идея, — продолжил Дейв. — Смотри, я сейчас выгляжу почти как ты. Морская сука даже не заметит подмены.  
Он, кажется, повысил голос и понял это, только когда Страйдер ответил — мягко и очень спокойно:  
— Дирк заметит.  
— Да, Дирк заметит, — откликнулся Дейв. — Но ему-то какая разница. Ему нужен ты.  
— Зато теперь он весь твой. Ты счастлив?  
— Безумно счастлив, — ответил Дейв. — Спасибо, что самоустранился.  
— Да не за что.  
Он отвернулся и шагнул к двери, но Дейв снова его окликнул:  
— Ты же понимаешь, что мы ещё встретимся?  
— Более того, я это помню, — улыбнулся Страйдер. — Когда мы снова встретимся, мне не придётся объяснять, с кем я перепутал Лил Дейва. Да, и небольшой спойлер насчёт ведроида для Дирка. Они появились ещё три года назад, одного нужно оставить живым, не забудь мне об этом сказать, как только они появятся, ёбаный ты сияющий главгерой, — первая серия перепрошивается, следующие уже нет. Об этом ты мне тоже... О, я только сейчас понял, почему ты сказал про самореализующуюся хрень. Так что не забудь сказать про самореализующуюся хрень, Лил Дейв. Ты запоминаешь?  
Дейв хотел кивнуть, но в этот момент что-то будто кольнуло и сжало сердце, он ничего не чувствовал, но перед глазами всё расплывалось, и сами они, глаза, горели, будто в лицо хлестал сильный ветер. Мать её, утилизация дохлых Дейвов действительно полный отстой. Он ускорился, чтобы ударить, оглушить и пойти вместо Страйдера, но в окно, разбив стекло, влетел Нереальный Воздух, с него свалилось окровавленное тело и упало прямо на Дейва, сбивая его с ног.  
Ну вот, накаркал.


	13. Временная фуга (∞)

Хотя этот мёртвый юный Дейв пока что был живым, похоже, ему осталось совсем недолго. Весь его вид наводил на мысли о том, каким бессмысленно прочным может оказаться боготело — и как всё-таки Дейву повезло с цветом богопижамы: тёмно-красная ткань была вся пропитана кровью, он часто, со свистом дышал, и на вдохе сломанные рёбра расходились и давили осколками на живот лежащего Дейва. Между осколками что-то пульсировало.  
Полутруп поднял голову — в оправе разбитых очков чернели выжженные дыры глазниц — и позвал:  
— Йо, Дейв.  
— Круто выглядишь, — ответил Дейв. — Весь такой окровавленный.  
— Будущий-ты просил передать. Я — это ты, который никогда не увидит Дирка. Кстати, кто такой Дирк?  
— Наш Бро, — сказал Дейв. Губы полутрупа сжались: горько, а может, иронически.  
— Дохлый кусок дерьма. Я так и знал.  
Кто бы говорил.  
Дейв уже и забыл, каким разочарованным и несчастным, с разбитым вдребезги сердцем, появился в этом мире пять лет назад. А теперь он должен выбрать между Страйдером и Дирком — и выбирать тут, в общем-то, нечего.  
— Не ходи туда, пёс, — сказал юный дохлый Дейв. — Тебе не понравится эта обречённая линия.  
— Кому вообще нравятся обречённые линии? Но если ты — это ранний-я, то где тогда ранний-я, который стал теперешним-мной? И почему мои разговоры с самим собой такие тупые? Я точно помню, что видел в Капитолии труп Страйдера, но это был единственный мёртвый Дейв, которого я там видел...  
— Не ходи, — прошептал полудохлый-Дейв и блеванул на него кровью.  
Проморгавшись, Дейв вытер ее с лица полой чужого плаща. Это же не считается циничным осквернением собственного трупа?  
Трупа.  
Ох.  
Получается, юный дохлый Дейв только появился и сразу влип. Но как это могло произойти? Другой-он умирал дольше, чем Страйдер? И юный-он успел застать его достаточно живым?  
Он посмотрел на дверь: Страйдер всё ещё не ушёл. Стоял и смотрел на этот дейвбургер с тройным кетчупом.  
Потом отвернулся, шагнул в дверной проём, и Дейв вдруг вспомнил, что на его трупе тогда, пять лет назад и пять лет вперёд, был тот же галстук с никкейджами.  
А может, это и ничего, что он никогда не увидит Дирка. Может, для Дирка это не так уж и плохо — как для Страйдера оказалось не так уж и плохо вырасти без Бро.  
При одной только мысли об этом — честной и холодной мысли — всё внутри, казалось, перевернулось: но кто будет за ним присматривать? Кто придёт к нему в нужный момент? Разве Страйдер сможет всё предусмотреть? Как он узнает, что с Дирком случилась беда? («Ты оставишь ему подробную инструкцию, — подсказал негромкий и ровный, очень знакомый голос. — Это же не невозможно, верно? Ты успеешь ее написать, у тебя есть всё время».)  
А может, и правда из Страйдера получится лучший бро, чем из него. Тем более с подробной, любящей инструкцией.  
А может, дохлый Лил Дейв всё напутал, может, есть шанс, что он умрёт достаточно тупо для того, чтобы его смерть не оказалась ни героической, ни справедливой. Тогда он воскреснет, а Страйдер будет жить.  
Но вдруг он... ну, победит морскую ведьму?

При мысли об этом стало смешно и почему-то очень легко. Нет. Нет, конечно. Ему не надо пытаться победить, морская ведьма проживёт ещё как минимум четыре столетия — это непреложный факт, неприкосновенная основная линия.  
Но сегодняшняя смерть Страйдера не непреложна.

Дейв ускорился, сбрасывая с себя агонизирующего Лил Дейва, выбежал в коридор и ударил Страйдера по голове китчевым позолоченным бюстом Джероми. Улыбающееся лицо Гловера идеально вписалось в Страйдеровский затылок, а сам Страйдер — в ячейку инвентеки: самый безопасный бункер во время Битвы Богов.

— Кэл, — позвал он.  
— Да, дорогой?  
— Ты приняла вызов на баттл от наших дуоебанашек?  
— Да, дорогой. Они ждут тебя в бывшем Овальном кабинете.  
— Бывшем?  
— Теперь он называется Оральный кабинет.  
— Я-то думал, его переименовали ещё при Клинтоне, — ответил Дейв. Помолчал и добавил: — Спасибо за всё, Кэл. Настройки, персонификация, выбор профиля, Дирк... Отмена.

А баттла никакого не было. Он просто убил клоунов: сначала Шегги 2 Доупа, потом Вайолент Джея. Столкнулся с Лалонд перед выходом на площадку: с ее стальных, остро заточенных спиц капали кровь и слизь.  
— Значит, ты всё-таки решился, — вздохнула она. — Что за бессмысленное самопожертвование.  
— Самоуверенность, — ответил Дейв. — И разве она когда-то бывает осмысленной? Настолько тупые вещи не должны даже приближаться к слову «смысл» без пуленепробиваемого презерватива. Даже кашлянуть не должны в его сторону, так я считаю.  
— Тогда сделай лицо постарше, самовлюблённый мальчик. И пойдём.

Она умерла, когда он ещё жил: богоуровневое тело оказалось действительно прочным. Повернув голову, Дейв смотрел, как стекленеет ее взгляд, как последние судороги оставляют тело, разрубленное пополам, — и пытался вытащить меч, пришпиливший его к полу, как насекомое.  
Морская ведьма стояла рядом, и Дейв мог видеть ее высокую фигуру, обтянутую чёрным трико, и древко ее трезубца, и жёсткие концы ее волос.  
— Кто ты? — вдруг спросила она.  
— Зовут меня Никто, — некстати вспомнил Дейв давно протухшую историю одного доисторического чувака.  
Какая жалость, что в мифологии троллей не было тролля Одиссея. А может, он всё-таки был — и именно поэтому трезубец взлетел и упал, пронзая живот.  
Было больно вообще-то.  
Да и выглядело до тошноты героически. Он не воскреснет, даже если устроит сейчас лучшее стендап-шоу во всей истории Альтернии. А как бы оно выглядело, интересно? Заходят как-то в бар Ее Снисходительность, Мученик и Руфио, а бармен им с порога: да заебали уже своим Хоумстаком!  
М-да.  
А как же Дирк?  
Ему нужен ведроид, младенец-Дирк не выживет без ведроида и без всех этих штук, которые Дейву только предстоит отправить в будущее, они никогда не встретятся, он больше никогда не увидит Дирка.  
Мелкого Дирка, подростка-Дирка, почти взрослого Дирка, так похожего на юного-Бро, но совсем другого.  
О чём он вообще думал? Тут не было никакого выбора, нужно... Дейв вдохнул и выдохнул, игнорируя боль, рвущую тело.  
Да.  
Нужно дождаться Лил Дейва и предупредить себя. Предупредить так, чтобы он даже не думал соваться в эту обречённую линию.  
Морская ведьма склонилась над ним, словно даже в удивлении, а потом провернула трезубец в ране.  
Дейв заорал.  
В небе, прямо над ним, появился Лил Дейв: в богопижаме и с разбитым сердцем. Но всё же это не так страшно, как разорванные внутренности, а, приятель?  
Он начал опускаться.  
Дейв поднял руку и ободряюще показал большой палец.  
Он должен себя предупредить. Пускай даже это убьёт Лил Дейва, эту искупительную жертву богам времени. Всё равно кто-то должен передать послание прошлому-ему и выглядеть при этом убедительно агонизирующей верхушкой дейвбургера с тройным кетчупом.  
Кто-то должен сказать нужные слова, чтобы он никуда не пошёл.  
Ведь Дейв хорошо себя знал: при должной мотивации он очень долго мог долбиться в стену из обречённых линий, забывая о долге Рыцаря Времени.  
Но интересно, если юный-он сейчас умрёт, почему сам он ещё жив — хотя они, похоже, Дейвы из разных линий, и оба скоро умрут, и всё, что он может сделать, это послать юного-Дейва на два часа назад, туда, где Дейв впервые его увидел.  
— Скажи мне двухчасовой давности, что ты — Лил Дейв, то есть обречённый-прошлый-Дейв, который никогда не увидит Дирка, потому что прямо сейчас сдохнет на прошлом-мне, то есть на основном-будущем-тебе, — сказал Дейв, глядя в его лицо. — Господи, наш способ существования такой дебильный.  
— Обречённый? — спросил Лил Дейв.  
Морская ведьма выдернула из Дейва трезубец и вскрыла Лил Дейва от шеи до живота красивым и точным движением.  
Ага, чувак, это и значит — обречённый.  
Перед тем как перестать существовать, Дейв вдруг понял, что почти дохлый Лил Дейв был всё-таки он сам и его действия убили раннего его, сделав его собственное существование невозможным.  
Дейв перестал существовать за несколько секунд до своей окончательной, героической смерти. 

Прошлый-Дейв смотрел, как он исчезает — с кровью, мечом и разбитой каменной плиткой — и придерживал кишки, скользко вытекающие из живота.  
После того, как будущий-он, растворившийся на глазах, назвал его обречённым, Дейв решил, что будущий-он рассчитывал умереть тупо, чтобы наверняка воскреснуть, а вместо этого под влиянием момента скосплеил героическую смерть Бро.  
И это не было комплиментом.  
И эта дохлая, больше не существующая сука его подставила: Дейв, только появившись в этом мире, банально умирает, и всё, что он успеет сделать перед смертью — передать послание какому-то Дейву двухчасовой давности, а потом сдохнуть прямо на нём, что бы это ни подразумевало. Он только надеялся, что ничего противоестественного. Ну уж нет, никакого селфцеста между Дейвами, живыми, мёртвыми, любыми. Это было бы странно и нелепо. И ещё — ебануто.  
Хотя, если задуматься, его смерть выглядит достаточно тупой и случайной, и, если забыть о предсмертной воле исчезнувшего мудака, у него есть все шансы воскреснуть.  
Но что значит — «он никогда не увидит Дирка?». Кто такой этот Дирк? Почему он так важен? Может, это Бро? Дейв хотел найти дохлого уёбка — его юную, невинную версию.  
Это стоило гораздо больше, чем жизнь.  
А ещё... А ещё распоротый живот и вываливающиеся из него кишки — это всё-таки что-то новое. Он ведь совсем недавно думал об удручающей однообразности своих смертей.  
Дейв заворожённо разглядывал свои кишки, пытаясь удержать их в ладонях, пока рогатая ведьма не выжгла ему глаза.  
Потом схватился за Нереальный Воздух, на котором прилетел уже несуществующий он, обнял доску — и прыгнул на два часа назад.

Через какое-то время труп перестал дёргаться и окончательно стал трупом. Страйдер давно ушёл, а Дейв всё лежал, придавленный неподвижным телом, и не думал ни о чём. Просто слушал неритмичный глухой стук.  
А потом, очнувшись, спихнул с себя очередного дохлого Дейва и посмотрел вверх. Вот что это был за звук: Нереальный Воздух бился о потолок, пытаясь вырваться на свободу.  
Как муха в закрытое окно.


	14. И вторая/Имя (2016)

Первое, что он увидел в мире четырёхлетней давности, — это Дерьмосвобода, гордо торчащая за окном. Ну да, всё правильно, двадцать пятое августа две тысячи шестнадцатого года, Статуесвободопокалипсис.  
Створки остановившегося лифта раскрылись, Страйдер шагнул в коридор. Он был усталым, помятым и взъерошенным — но глубоко умиротворённым: в нём словно разжалась взведённая пружина. На шее алел засос, и рукава свободного свитера сползали, скрывая пол-ладони.  
Да, точно, кивнул воспоминанию Дейв. Тогда он закатил — то есть сейчас закатит — лекцию о квадрантах и истерику с отрицанием сексуального притяжения. Всё-таки Лил Дейв был непростительно милым.  
— Привет, — сказал Страйдер. — Тебя становится больше, это нормально?  
В его голосе, мягком и отстранённом, теплился интерес: что опять не так с этим Лил Дейвом.  
Нет, подумал Дейв, это нифига не нормально, когда не можешь кого-то спасти и возвращаешься в прошлое, чтобы побыть с ним ещё немного.  
Он приблизился в два шага и обнял, прижимаясь всем телом, прерывисто вздохнул, запустив пальцы в волосы Страйдера. Всё это было таким привычным: чужое тепло, терпкий запах парфюма, равнодушное и доброжелательное терпение. Но Дейв помнил, как Страйдер целовал его тогда, на крыше, и каким одержимым и запутавшимся он тогда выглядел.  
— И тебе привет, — ответил Дейв. — Опять.  
Губы, едва касавшиеся его щеки, сложились в понимающее «О».  
Страйдер осторожно дотронулся до его спины. Дейв всё никак не мог от него отцепиться.  
— Я что-то упустил? — спросил Страйдер.  
— Лил Бро зовут Дирк, — ответил Дейв. — Не Типаджефф, не Кейдж, не ёбаный Кто. Дирк Страйдер.  
— Хорошо, я понял.  
— И Лил Дейв про меня не знает.  
— Хорошо.  
— Итак, мы открыли счёт лживой самосбывающейся хуйни.  
Дейв помолчал. Страйдер ждал продолжения. Было бы наивно надеяться на то, что он захочет подыграть.  
— Я... — Дейв сделал паузу. — Я знаю, о чём ты хочешь спросить. Но ты же и так всё понял.  
Тогда Страйдер тоже его обнял и вздохнул.  
— Ты весь в крови.  
— Так торопился к тебе вернуться, что забыл переодеться.  
— Надо думать, это не твоя кровь.  
— Ага, не моя, — почти не соврал Дейв.

Лил Дейв, отчаявшийся отшельник из ордена Инцеста и Гиперопеки, почти всё время проводил, наблюдая за тем, как растёт Лил Дирк. Возможно, боялся, что стоит отвести взгляд, и эльфы подменят милого малыша карликовой версией мудацкого Бро. Дейв не помнил, чтобы хоть раз встречался с теперешним-собой, поэтому стоило быть осторожным — и на время забыть дорогу к аквариуму.  
Да он и так всё чувствовал: яркую, огромную радость ребёнка, услышавшего, что он не один, что хоть кто-то в этом мире знает о его существовании, — и страх, тут же превратившийся во что-то взвешенное, циничное, взрослое.  
Сколько тебе лет, детка? Шесть?  
Никто в твоём возрасте не должен говорить: «Твой пранк как обычно удался. Очередная гениальная кат-сцена из «КБиТД», верно? А если бы она даже и оказалась правдой, тебе бы быстро наскучило со мной возиться». 

Он ждал Страйдера в его спальне, валяясь на кровати и от нечего делать прокручивая в голове происходящие с Лил Дейвом события.  
Вот он отбирает у Страйдера камеру, вот он разглагольствует про диски и Кэла. Мой Лил Бро, это мой Лил Бро, отвали от него! Аргх, как я ревную! Что, это правда выглядело настолько смехотворно? Да нет, не может быть. Наверное, я всё же тогда подхватил каркатство, отстранённо подумал Дейв.  
В этот момент открылась дверь.  
— Кэл, вечерний свет, — сказал Страйдер. — Я как раз о тебе думал. Всё-таки зачем ты вернулся?  
— У меня были две причины, — ответил Дейв, садясь на кровати. — Первая — Дирк. И вторая.  
— Вторая?  
Страйдер улыбался, засунув руки в карманы, остановившись перед кроватью: с мокрой головой, в свободной домашней одежде. Он был ужасно усталый, но ужасно красивый. Капля воды сорвалась с волос, слюдяной дорожкой стекла по коже и оставила на майке тёмное пятно.  
Дейву казалось, его мысли и желания повисли в блаженной и вязкой паузе, нивелирующей дурацкие константы типа гравитации, правильной временной последовательности, смерти.  
— Да, вторая, — повторил Дейв.  
Он взял майку Страйдера за край и, вставая, потянул ее вверх. Тот не помогал, но и не мешал.  
— Юный-я наговорил тебе такой херни, — сказал Дейв, роняя майку на кровать и глядя на его закрытые глаза. — Серьёзно, прости, чел. Тогда мне казалось, что всё можно разложить на ёбаные квадранты, особенно чужое всё. Эй, ты спишь, что ли?  
Легко, едва коснувшись, он поцеловал сомкнутые губы. Желание трахаться вяло боролось с желанием завернуть в одеяло и выключить свет, с тонкой и неясной нежностью. Как же он-прошлый не заметил, что этот охуенный чувак вырубается на ходу?  
Страйдер открыл глаза.  
— С добрым утром, — хмыкнул Дейв. — Или я должен пожелать тебе спокойной ночи и выключить свет?  
— Извини, — ответил Страйдер.  
Поморщившись, он потёр веки, потом продолжил:  
— Я должен хотя бы попытаться ее убить.  
— Ох, чувак, — вздохнул Дейв. — Думаю, даже Бро бы с ней не справился, а ведь он был недостижимо крутым. Таким быстрым, что мог разрубить принт на майке, не повредив ткань.  
— Жаль, что я его не знал.  
— Дирк вырастет ещё круче, так что, считай, ты ничего не потерял.  
Он вздрогнул: ладонь провела по груди, пальцы тронули молнию брюк — и желание завернуть Страйдера в одеяло тут же выбросило белый флаг размером с парус.  
— А что насчёт тебя? — спросил Дейв. — Вы же с Лалонд, кажется, дружите.  
Страйдер даже оживился — то ли ему было приятно поговорить о Лалонд, то ли вставший член сработал как будильник.  
— Ага, лет с шестнадцати. Ещё мелкими поспорили, кто вырастет более крутым, точнее, она сказала, цитирую, «вы хотите помериться хуями с маленькой домашней девочкой, мистер Страйдер? Тогда приготовьтесь отсосать шелковистую бороду великого волшебника Заззерпана». И уехала в Нью-Йорк.  
— И как она? — выдохнул Дейв, прижимаясь ещё сильнее.  
— Лалонд? Или шелковистая борода? — Страйдер целовал его шею, руки скользили под одеждой. Ситуация становилась всё более стесняющей штаны.  
— Думаю, может, нам стоит перевернуться на девяносто градусов, чтобы разговор о настолько грязных вещах стал ещё более непристойным, — предложил Дейв.  
— Используем магию прямого угла, — согласился Страйдер.  
Матрас спружинил под спиной; Страйдер навис над Дейвом, упираясь руками по обе стороны от головы.  
Дейв облизнул пересохшие губы.  
— Так что с Лалонд.  
— Ну, в итоге я соснул. В ее секте бородатых волшебников половина Америки. Говорят, это чёрная магия или что-то типа того.  
— А вторая половина? — улыбнулся Дейв. Губы слепо ткнулись в угол рта, и он замер. 

Четыреста лет спустя Лил Дирк зашёл в комнату, поставил МЬЕТЧ в угол и снял промокшую от дождя ветровку. Бросил ее через комнату в корзину для белья. Волосы слиплись и потемнели.  
Нахрен всё это.  
Просто нахрен.

Дейв выдохнул и посмотрел на Страйдера: огромные зрачки и алый ободок радужки. Тёмные круги под глазами. Сколько он не спал?  
— Сколько у меня осталось времени? — тихо спросил Страйдер. — Год? Два? Меньше?  
Дейв молча покачал головой.  
— Давай-ка тебя разденем, — сказал Страйдер. Его голос изменился, стал как горячий шёлк. Он потянул майку Дейва вверх, но тот вдруг вцепился в рукава и через ткань — глухо, едва слышно — произнёс:  
— А я, прикинь, хотел трахнуться с Бро. Струсил бы, наверное, в самый ответственный момент. Вот как сейчас. Кажется, он об этом знал и поэтому обосрал меня так, что я на него обиделся, обосрал в ответ — и вышел в окно.  
— Ёбаный идеал, — в голосе Страйдера промелькнула насмешка. И в самом деле: кто в здравом уме будет годами бегать за охуенным чуваком, чтобы в решающий момент струсить?  
— Неёбаный идеал, — ответил Дейв.  
Страйдер хмыкнул.  
— Да что бы ты в этом понимал. Кэл, разверни потолок.  
Дейв моргнул.  
Панели потолка раздвинулись, открывая зеркальную плиту, а в ней — Дейв сглотнул, увидев себя, с расстёгнутыми брюками и голым торсом, выглядывающего из-под задранной полуснятой майки.  
Ладонь Страйдера на его животе.  
И сам Страйдер — ожившее отражение.  
Но эта крошечная разница между ними и то, как он отстранился, опираясь на локоть, то, как он улыбался, глядя на Дейва...  
— Ничего себе ты показал. У меня аж встал. Видишь? Теперь мне нужен технический перерыв на десяток дрочильных селфи.  
— О чём и речь, — отозвался Страйдер.  
Дейв сбросил ненужную, мешающую одежду, потянулся к нему, прикасаясь и вздрагивая от прикосновений — ему хотелось большего, он разве здесь не за этим; он потянул вниз за шлевки джинсы Страйдера и вдруг услышал:  
— Так сколько?  
Да что ты за пиздец?!  
Дейв сел, отбрасывая чужие руки.  
— Знаешь, я вообще-то пытаюсь с тобой трахаться, пока ты мне ебёшь мозги. Хорошо! Я прибыл сюда как раз к вашим с Лалонд трупам, потом вернулся на пять лет назад. Потом дошёл до конца — и вернулся на четыре года назад. Дальше считай сам.  
Глаза Страйдера на мгновение расширились, потом он кивнул.  
— Спасибо.  
— Обращайся! — Дейв был сама услужливость. — Всегда готов поболтать с тобой о том, как и когда ты умрёшь. Хочешь, расскажу в подробностях? Я могу!  
— Дейв, — негромко сказал Страйдер. Пальцы коснулись щеки (Дейв отвернулся). — Мы оба знаем, что иначе бы ты...  
— Дейв, входящий видеовызов, — шепнула Кэл. — Я отвечу?  
— Переключи на аудио, — вздохнул Страйдер. Снова взглянул на Дейва, уже засовывая в ухо гарнитуру: — Извини. Нет, я не тебе, привет. Да. Нет, нужно ускориться. Спутниковую сеть тоже. Особенно ее.  
Он лёг на спину и закрыл глаза, продолжая говорить с невидимым собеседником.  
— Да, обстоятельства изменились. Нет, вашего отделения это не касается. Да, хорошо. М-м. Погоди.  
Он тронул Дейва за руку:  
— Хочешь завтра слетать в космос с моими ребятами? К Солнцу и обратно.  
— Что я там не видел, — буркнул Дейв.  
Страйдер кивнул и продолжил свой малопонятный разговор: голос становился тише, неразборчивее.  
— ...да, весь мусор, ок.

Потом он молчал с минуту, и Дейв решил, что разговор закончился. Спросил, опускаясь рядом на кровать:  
— Ты чем был занят-то? Я раньше думал, у вас с Морским Гитлером была прощальная любовноненавистная вечеринка.  
— Ну, ещё я штамповал дерьмовые статуи Свободы и подбирал хвосты, — невнятно ответил Страйдер, не открывая глаз и не двигаясь. — Завтра же премьера.  
— Я так и думал, что это твои проделки, — Дейв посмотрел в окно и перевёл взгляд на его лицо. — Ну какой же ты охуенный, Дейв.  
Страйдер зевнул.  
— В них бухло и бомбы.  
— Про бухло я знаю, крутая... Нет. Погоди. Ты засунул бомбы в Дерьмосвободы? Чувак, нет, это... Это очень плохо. Даже не знаю, что бы сказал Обама, если бы...  
— Он в курсе, — сквозь сон пробормотал Страйдер.  
— Что?!  
— Что? — вскинулся Страйдер, открывая мутные глаза и усилием стряхивая дремоту.  
— Нет, ничего, забудь. Давай-ка тебя разденем, — ответил Дейв и стянул его джинсы до колен. Не удержавшись, наклонился и поцеловал бедро. Спустился ниже, пощекотал языком ямочку под коленом. Потом сказал:  
— Не обращай внимания, спи.  
— Делай всё, что захочешь, — углы губ дёрнулись вверх и снова расслабились. — Если тебя не смутит, что я засну в процессе.  
— Чел, меня не смутит, даже если ты заснёшь вместо процесса. Давай, подними ноги.

Дейв накрыл Страйдера одеялом, вдумчиво и нежно подоткнул концы (партия «завернуть в одеяло» победила на выборах с разгромным счётом) и, устроившись рядом, достал телефон.  
Запустил «Достанькореша», непонятно нафига — наверное, соскучился по друзьям.  
Все, включая троллей, предсказуемо были оффлайн.  
Вдруг к нему постучался некто «?? ??» и начал писать оранжевым.


	15. Пестерлог, телешоу и настоящая любовь (2016-2017)

?? ??: Привет, Дейв.  
ВД: о прив птицедейв я думал ты умер  
ВД: рад что ты нет  
ВД: как дела чел  
ВД: или я должен спросить КАР дела  
ВД: не думал что кто-то из вас ребята может попасть в сжатый временной цикл  
хотя ты тоже дейв почему бы ты не мог   
?? ??: Не угадал, я не Птицедейв. Что за сжатый временной цикл?  
ВД: просто какая-то сложная штука которую сложно объяснить незнакомцам  
?? ??: Понимаю. Больше никаких уточняющих вопросов про твою способность манипулировать временем.  
ВД: чел для справки  
ВД: то что ты сказал прямая противоположность слову «понимаю»  
?? ??: Справедливо. То есть слова «время» и «способность» являются запрещёнными, верно? Но синонимы — нет?  
ВД: а ты забавный  
?? ??: В 65% случаев да, насколько я могу опираться на стороннее мнение. Сам-то я думаю, что стороннее мнение опирается на феномен айсберга.  
ВД: в смысле  
?? ??: Внешний наблюдатель может считать, что в 65% я забавный, наблюдая при этом едва ли 5% меня.  
ВД: ну  
ВД: так можно сказать о ком угодно  
ВД: а ты вообще кто  
ВД: человек или тролль или кто-то ещё  
ВД: из какого ты времени  
ВД: я тебя знаю  
?? ??: Я-то? Застенчивость не позволяет мне раскрыться, но, можно сказать, я твой фанат.  
?? ??: И, наоборот, ты — объект моего восхищения.  
?? ??: Не буду скрывать, ты мог бы воспользоваться этим подавляющим преимуществом, чтобы принудить меня рассказать, кто я, из какого времени и как меня зовут. Математически маловероятно, что я смог бы этому хоть что-то противопоставить.  
?? ??: Но я бы этого не хотел.  
ВД: ясно  
ВД: и ты говоришь что ты мой фанат  
ВД: комиксы рэп фотографии??  
?? ??: Всё вышеперечисленное, включая археологию, но больше всего фотографии, конечно.  
ВД: лол ты серьёзно  
ВД: это какое-то непоправимое отжившее себя дерьмо  
ВД: то что ветераны называют «плохой иронией»  
ВД: ладно они были забавными и они были шедеврами  
ВД: когда я их вижу не могу перестать смеяться  
ВД: мало кто в них врубается  
ВД: фотки-самощелки это искусство чел кбитд по сравнению с ними прямолинейная наивная супергероика  
?? ??: «КБиТД» тоже был хорош. Даже удивительно, насколько философски ёмкой может оказаться трэшовая форма.

Боже, подумал Дейв, этот странный чувак и правда во всё врубается.  
Он лучше, чем кажется с первого взгляда, и, пожалуй, этим ностальгически напоминает троллей. Такой фанат. Нужно подарить ему крутое фото.

Дейв поднял телефон и сделал фотку на фоне спящего Страйдера. У этого парня явно была одеялофобия — иначе почему бы он выбрался из любящего и уютного кокона. Дейв снова его накрыл, потом взглянул на фото и залюбовался: Страйдер, победивший одеяло, выглядел восхитительно непристойным. Но нет, пусть сначала выспится. «Делай что хочешь, только не буди» — разве это звучит как начало оргии?  
Дейв отправил фото и написал:

ВД: лови философски ёмкую фотку извини что без автографа  
ВД: это я на фоне себя  
?? ??: О. Спасибо, буду ее беречь.  
ВД: послушай  
ВД: а как к тебе обращаться  
?? ??: Даммек Тетрарх.  
ВД: так ты всё таки тролль  
ВД: а я знаю ты один из этих модных подростков которые косплеят троллей  
ВД: я угадал  
ВД: если так то ты перепутал дейвов  
ВД: тебе нужен тот который спит на заднем плане  
ВД: весь такой охуенный  
?? ??: Нет, я совершенно точно не тролль и не косплеер тролля, и это не моё имя. Но ты можешь ко мне так обращаться.  
ВД: ладно даммек тетрарх или как там тебя на самом деле  
?? ??: И нет, я совершенно точно не перепутал Дейвов.  
Напоминаю, что, если для тебя это так важно, совсем не обязательно ходить вокруг да около и пытаться меня подловить. Ты мог бы заставить меня назвать настоящее имя — хотя я всё ещё против этого.  
ВД: господи нет  
ВД: мне не нравятся такие штуки  
?? ??: Извини. Заметил, на твоей фотографии за окном стоит Статуя Свободы. Чел, неужели это та самая статуя?  
ВД: да  
ВД: тысячу охуенных раз да  
ВД: сегодня такой смотрю а за окном она  
ВД: большая и говноартефактная  
ВД: открываю новостную ленту и вижу миллионы статуй свободы из ёбаных артефактов тут и там появляющихся по всему миру  
ВД: ну нихуя ж себе промо к КИОН ВДЕРО думаю я  
ВД: чел это же просто преступно за одну ночь сделать себе такую рекламу и срубить столько бабла  
ВД: а когда они все в один момент кончили  
?? ??: Погоди, то есть причиной Свободапокалипсиса была всего-то рекламная кампания фильма?  
ВД: не совсем  
ВД: причиной была морская ведьма и ее зловещие планы  
ВД: она появилась из далёкого космоса  
ВД: с замороженными личинками троллей и лусусами на борту красного космического линкора  
ВД: она пряталась у всех на виду пятьдесят или сто лет  
ВД: но 11.11.11 её планы стали очевидными для всех  
ВД: в смысле для всех кто не ебался в глаза  
ВД: она продолжила набирать силу эксплуатируя различные организации и сми изнутри  
ВД: сейчас в 2016 она уже поняла что все попытки восстановить расу троллей провалились  
ВД: и теперь пытается делать троллей из людей  
ВД: хирургическим а также биохимическим путём  
ВД: я видел как она пытается решить проблему с гемоспектром это ёбаный ужастик б-класса  
людям на этой планете недолго осталось  
ВД: чел если ты всё-таки подросток который косплеит троллей потому что это модно  
ВД: не ходи один в тёмное время суток по неосвещённым улицам  
запасись оружием консервами лекарствами и обязательно таким количеством чистой питьевой воды какое только сможешь найти  
ВД: а лучше опреснителем  
и этой хуйнёй забыл как она называется которая замыкает электрические цепи роботов  
ВД: и веселись даже когда тебя никто не видит  
ВД: везде камеры чувак  
ВД: и прости пожалуйста  
ВД: но мы вряд ли сможем что-то с этим сделать  
ВД: никто не сможет  
?? ??: Нет, я не из твоего времени. Но то, что ты рассказываешь... Значит, вот каким будет конец человеческой цивилизации?  
ВД: конец наступил когда избрали новых президентов  
дуопрезидентов ебучих клоунов рэперов  
они приносили присягу в кабинете гая фиери высшего священника межзвёздной войны и последнего оставшегося верховного судьи сша  
все трое публично посрали на библию читая при этом рэп  
даже гай фиери  
потом президент джей смеялся и пердел в микрофон и это стало трёхминутным официальным государственным гимном сша  
это показывали по телевизору в прямой трансляции  
я не видел но вот что могу сказать  
ВД: это тёмные времена когда стыдно признаться даже самому себе что ты рэпер  
ВД: что дальше  
ВД: я не знаю  
ВД: прощай человеческая цивилизация мы хорошо посидели но тебя ждёт такси  
ВД: и это всё что можно сказать по данному поводу

Ответ пришёл моментально.

?? ??: И ты не боишься перестать существовать? Где ты? Тебе нужна помощь?

Дейв отложил телефон и посмотрел в окно. В ночном небе сияли, переливаясь, тонкие вуали звёздной пыли. Они колыхались и трепетали, сворачивались и парили — а потом словно кто-то дёрнул за край платка, и вуали, истончившись, улетели за горизонт. Выглядело бы волшебно и романтично, не будь это обычные мусорные JPEG-артефакты.  
И толку, скажи, с того, что ты отправляешь мусорные караваны на Солнце, когда эта дрянь засрала весь мир?  
Боже. Страйдер, победитель второго раунда боя с одеялом, выглядел так, что Дейв готов был простить ему весь JPEG-мусор этого мира.  
Дейв поправил на нём одеяло и вернулся к беседе.

ВД: господи нет  
ВД: нет конечно  
ВД: послушай даммек или как там тебя на самом деле  
ВД: если ты не можешь разбудить крутейшего чувака который не спал трое суток расставлял статуи свободы и всё такое и поэтому обломал мне охуенный первый секс то нет ты не можешь мне помочь  
?? ??: Но я могу.

Телефон взвыл бодрым (слишком громким) ремиксом Доктора, и Страйдер вскинулся, вырвал меч из инвентеки, подминая Дейва под себя и прижимая лезвие к его горлу.  
Мутный сонный взгляд обшаривал комнату.  
— Прости, будильник сработал, — шепнул Дейв. Сердце отчаянно билось, удары отдавались в горле так, что кромка меча холодом жалила кожу. Он разжал пальцы, пряча Каледвулх в инвентеку. Рефлекс. Вот и у Страйдера — рефлекс.  
Дейв осторожно отодвинул лезвие чужого меча.  
— Эй, это я и мой ёбаный будильник. Спи.  
— Ага, — согласился Страйдер.  
Убрал меч, лёг, отрубился.

ВД: козлина из-за тебя я чуть не превратился в мясную нарезку  
?? ??: Что не так, Дейв? Как ты и хотел, я разбудил твоего крутейшего чувака, остальное зависело только от тебя. Ты мог бы эротически обыграть фаллоцентрическую символику меча и использовать его как предлог и повод для охуенного первого секса, второй попытки. Но — дай угадаю, ты думаешь, что это не моё дело.  
ВД: ага не твоё  
?? ??: Ты злишься.  
ВД: ага  
ВД: дейв не спал неделю или месяц а ты  
?? ??: А ты стратегически воспользовался его помутнённым состоянием, чтобы поебаться. Если что, я не осуждаю, но хочу заметить, что...  
ВД: что ты не понимаешь намёков даммек

Телефон жалобно скрипнул в руке.

ВД: в смысле если кто-то говорит про секс и крутейшего чувака это значит что  
?? ??: Что есть четыре варианта интерпретации сказанного.  
ВД: что  
?? ??: Повторюсь, это значит, что есть четыре варианта интерпретации. Первый: ты им хвастаешься. Отметаем сразу, потому что ты не любишь хвастаться действительно важными для тебя вещами. Второй: тебе всё-таки нужна помощь в том или ином смысле. Тоже мимо, потому что ты сейчас искренне разозлился. Третий: ты переводишь тему на секс, так как не можешь сказать прямо, что тебя действительно беспокоит и надеешься, что собеседник поведётся на гей-клубничку или же растеряется от смущения.  
И четвёртый.  
ВД: давай уже добей меня  
ВД: что за четвёртый  
?? ??: Нет, просто — «и четвёртый». Как «и второй». Точка.

У Дейва вдруг затряслись руки. Это же не мог быть Бро. Точно не мог! Просто очень похоже, господи, нет, да успокойся, но как же дико, невероятно похоже — его блядская отмороженная манера коммуникации, его давление, и осведомлённость, и демонстрация превосходства.  
Дейв даже не знал, злиться ему или радоваться, если вдруг каким-то невозможным ёбаным чудом с ним говорил сейчас Бро.  
А может, это...

?? ??: Всё это есть в твоём телефоне, Дейв.  
ВД: ты взломал мой телефон  
?? ??: Иначе я бы не смог с тобой заговорить. Прости, попутно залез в личную информацию. Теперь ты больше не хочешь со мной общаться? Но я никогда не использую ее против тебя. Только не против тебя, Дейв. Не отбирай у меня этот грязный носок для дрочки, пожалуйста. Я же всё-таки твой фанат. Хотя сейчас, наверное, больше похож на сталкера. Я похож на сталкера?  
ВД: есть мальца  
?? ??: В качестве извинения позволь тебе кое-что объяснить. У тебя очень старая модель телефона, с моей перспективы — прямо-таки археологическая, 2009 год, я угадал? Но сейчас «Крокертек» загружает свой софт даже в такую древность. Твой телефон — это постоянно включённая видеокамера в твоём кармане. И дело не ограничивается видео или перепиской в мессенджере. Каждую секунду ты отдаёшь огромное количество данных, включая... Ну вот, ты опять разозлился.  
ВД: испугался  
?? ??: Это то, что в тебе восхищает.  
ВД: серьёзно  
?? ??: Ага. Только очень крутой бро будет без страха принижать свою крутость. Я мог бы заблокировать передачу данных. Или, что будет гораздо эффективнее, ее сфальсифицировать. Если ты того, конечно, пожелаешь.  
ВД: заблокировать от всех кроме себя верно даммек  
?? ??: Это тоже в тебе восхищает.  
?? ??: Но, похоже, ты почти спишь.

«хочешь опять включить будильник», — напечатал Дейв и положил телефон рядом на подушку.  
Буквы на экране расплывались.  
Вскоре мигнуло сообщение.

?? ??: Нет, я никогда бы так с тобой не поступил. Серьёзно, Дейв.

«ладно», — набрал Дейв, одним пальцем и очень медленно.

?? ??: Не сомневайся во мне.

Да как скажешь, подумал Дейв и закрыл глаза.

Ночью он проснулся. Тусклый холодный свет падал на лицо Страйдера, устроившегося в кресле с ноутбуком и в наушниках.  
Он даже не успел ничего сказать, как Страйдер закрыл ноутбук.  
— Разбудил?  
Дейв молча покачал головой.  
— Что с тобой произошло? — удивился Страйдер, сняв наушники. — Обычно тебя не заткнуть. И ты всего один раз за вечер вспомнил про Дирка. Ты точно Лил Дейв?  
Дейв пожал плечами.  
— Ты вроде собирался выспаться, — ответил он.  
— Кое-что изменилось, утром я улетаю.  
— Ничего не изменилось.  
Страйдер внимательно посмотрел на него, потом отвёл взгляд: понял.  
А Дейв тоже внезапно понял, почему вчера он так настойчиво расспрашивал о своей смерти.  
Ему так много надо успеть. Как будто Страйдер осознал, что занимался неторопливой хуйнёй всю свою жизнь, а через неделю она закончится.

Всё верно, утром он улетел, и с тех пор Дейв нечасто видел его дома. А может, так крепко прилип к стеклу аквариума, что не обращал на него внимания — и только в самом конце ощутил, как важен для него этот взрослый, но очень близкий человек, это незнакомое и идеализированное отражение.  
— Хочешь, покажу фокус? — спросил Дейв. — Кэл, вечерний свет.  
В тёплом тусклом освещении он немного изменился: стал немного старше, немного выше.  
— Я могу тебе чем-то помочь?  
Страйдер коротко улыбнулся, потом, помолчав, ответил:  
— Может быть.

Съёмочный павильон искусно имитировал самую обычную комнату: стол, кресла, самоочищающийся ковёр, подкрашенная вода в бутылках из-под «фэйго», россыпь разноцветных капсул и таблеток в вазочке, открытый крокербук — с лого, повёрнутым к камере — и обязательная выпечка в плетёной корзинке с эмблемой трезубца. В углу, у открытых дверей на веранду — горшок с декоративным кустом конопли. Вся обстановка так и кричала: «Мы любим клоунскую срань, „Крокеркорп“ и разъебывать себе мозги!». Сейчас так делали многие. А остальные — так жили.  
Дейв сидел в кресле напротив грузного усталого дядьки — как там его, Джерри? Ларри? или всё-таки Гарри? — и думал о том, как непохоже это шоу на то, в котором он увидел Страйдера впервые, два года и пять лет назад.

Он прищурился, глядя в прожектор. Потом с серьёзным видом поправил феску.  
— Спасибо, что пришёл, Дейв, — сказал Перри. — Только я тебя прошу, давай без этого, нас и так прижали.  
— Люди могут сохранять равновесие на самых странных поверхностях, — ответил Дейв. — Я возьму печеньку? Они вообще как, съедобные?  
— Технические, — буркнул Барри. — Ты что, сам не знаешь, насколько съедобно то, что ты рекламируешь?  
— Не унывай, приятель, — сказал Дейв. — Съешь мдмашку.  
— Да, надо бы.  
Рука Кэрри отработанным движением нырнула в вазочку, потом он запрокинул голову, всосал больше половины бутылки — и замер, будто прислушиваясь к себе. Широко улыбнулся.  
— Приготовься, через пять минут начинаем прямую трансляцию, — жизнерадостно сообщил он.

Страйдер сказал: если спросят насчёт творческих планов — неси любую чушь в своём потрясающем стиле.  
Что, и про троллей? — спросил Дейв.  
Страйдер ответил: да про что захочешь.

Поэтому Дейв увлечённо пересказывал альтернианский любовный роман, тот самый, который Каркат когда-то грозился зачитать ему вслух, и искусно вставлял в сюжет отсылочки к запрещённым мифологическим фигурам. Поздоровайся со старыми знакомыми, Бетти Крокер! Это занятие его захватило, он уже начал в голове прикидывать, как в двух словах объяснить зрителям про квадранты, но тут Мэрри прикоснулся к невидимой гарнитуре в ухе, открыл крокербук и очень спокойным голосом его оборвал:  
— Прямо сейчас нам прислали ссылку на трансляцию, в которой террористы под твоим командованием громят Портлендский Лагерь Уныния. Что ты об этом думаешь, Дейв?  
Он развернул крокербук экраном к Дейву, и тот увидел среди взрывов и обломков фигуру Страйдера, скользящего над руинами на Нереальном Воздухе.

Изображение стало крупнее: знакомый меч, а эту серую ветровку он взял с собой, когда уезжал.  
— Как такое может быть? — с фальшивым удивлением воскликнул Холли. У него дёргался глаз, и кожа вокруг собиралась в дряблые морщины.  
— Да запросто, — ответил Дейв. — Я стал в некотором роде маской Гая Фокса. Видишь этого косплеера с катаной? И даже мои любимые очки на месте. Очень похожи, скажи?

Вот тут за ним и пришли: высоченный клоун габаритов морского десантника и два ведроида с огнемётами. Вилли отпрыгнул с их пути вместе с тяжёлым креслом.  
Точно, он же Вилли, вспомнил Дейв. Вилли Тромбон.  
Как «печальный тромбон».  
Этот звук сейчас был бы весьма уместным.  
— Пройдёмте с нами, мистер Страйдер, — сказал клоун-десантник и защёлкнул на запястьях Дейва наручники. За спиной слышались звуки ударов: ломали что-то механическое чем-то твёрдым. Потом — судя по вскрикам — что-то живое.  
— С удовольствием, Пеннибой, — отозвался Дейв. Он оглянулся, пытаясь найти Вилли, но тут ему надели мешок на голову.

Потом его куда-то везли. Потом вели; когда наручники щёлкнули, раскрываясь, и за спиной с грохотом захлопнулась дверь, Дейв снял с головы мешок.  
Он оказался в пустом помещении — металлической коробке без мебели и окон. За спиной обнаружилась дверь, та самая, которая закрылась с таким угрожающим и драматическим звуком.  
Дейв задумчиво огляделся. Съебать всегда успеется, а пока можно написать Страйдеру. Как он там, в революционных дымящихся развалинах?  
«единственное о чём я жалею перед расстрелом ну и рассветом тоже, — написал Дейв, — это о том что мы так и не успели потрахаться».  
«не сейчас», — ответил Страйдер.  
Спустя время добавил:  
«да никто тебя не расстреляет успокойся».  
Дейв убрал телефон, сел на пол и начал ждать.  
То, что его жизни ничего не угрожало — даже если бы он терпеливо ждал, когда его убьют, — не вызывало сомнений. Но зачем тогда было это картинное задержание? Зачем морской ведьме работать на гайфоксовский образ Страйдера? Разве она не должна делать что-то прямо противоположное? Ведь однажды она уже просчиталась с Мучеником — достаточно было казнить бродячего мутанта-проповедника, чтобы сделать из него тролльского Иисуса.  
Или ей всё равно, сколько Мучеников породит загон с животными, предназначенными на убой?

Спустя некоторое время в камеру зашёл усталый пожилой человек в клоунской одежде и с отвращением сказал:  
— Вы свободны. Следуйте за мной.  
Он отвернулся и шагнул за дверь.  
— Отличный костюм, — одобрил Дейв. — Очень модный.  
Спина напряглась, но человек ничего не ответил.

А может, дело было в надежде, которая, как известно, являлась звездой дураков. Террористическая акция, транслируемая с лагерных камер: смотрите, они уничтожили целый один Лагерь Уныния! И Страйдер, лицо сопротивления, остался на свободе! Похоже, в правительственных сетях слишком крупные ячейки. Власть снова оказалась тупой и беспомощной, хорошо, что есть Страйдер, который за нас сражается. Это даёт надежду, что когда-нибудь жизнь изменится.  
Верно?  
Остаётся немного потерпеть. Совсем немного.  
Поэтому Дейву и не могло ничего угрожать. Живой и свободный, он был весёлой коровой на эмблеме стейков. Интересно, а если бы он не дал себя увести, если бы он устроил бойню в студии... Даже тогда прокатило бы?  
Наверняка прокатило бы, решил Дейв — но Страйдер поймал его, выходящего из душа, и крепко обнял, будто он спасся от смерти каким-то чудом.  
Во всём этом было огромное сияющее «прости». И чуть меньших размеров — «хочу тебя». Дейв тоже его хотел, но не смог заткнуться:  
— О, привет. Значит, стою я такой перед расстрелом, и десяток клоунов целится в меня из электрических стульев смертельными инъекциями. А за спиной у меня стена, выщербленная пулями, и...  
— Господи, перестань нести херню, — пробормотал Страйдер куда-то в шею.  
— Нет, погоди, я...  
— В следующий раз, — поцелуй, долгий, как бессонная ночь. — Тебе придётся выдумать другую причину, — пояс банного халата падает на пол. — Ебать мне мозги.  
Прощай, халат. Ты был тёплый и очень мягкий.  
— Да послушай! — воскликнул Дейв.  
Страйдер отстранился. Пальцы сжались на члене, и Дейв выдохнул нетерпеливый стон.  
— Я тоже, — улыбнулся Страйдер. — Пойдём в постель.  
Вот этим и был плох селфцест: Страйдер знал его тело как своё собственное, перебирал его, как живую головоломку — сюда нажать, здесь погладить, а здесь лизнуть. Понимая его стратегию, Дейв пытался запомнить тактические схемы, но уже через десять минут сорвал голос и сломал столбики в изголовье кровати.  
— Пожалуйста, — хрипло шептал он, цепляясь за острые обломки изголовья, — ну давай уже.  
Ощущения были неконтролируемо сильными, как при наркотическом передозе. Страйдер играл на нём свою шестую симфонию, сходя с ума от усиливающейся сексуальной рекурсии. Ноги на его плечах. Его пальцы, скользкие от смазки, толкаются внутрь. Мало, очень мало. Ну давай уже. Сейчас!  
Страйдер толкнулся внутрь — назад — и ещё глубже, придерживая за бёдра. Боль, крошечная и чистая, омыла мысли ясностью. Губы Страйдера беззвучно шевелились: я тебя люблю.  
Под закрытыми веками качалось чужое лицо.  
«Я тоже тебя люблю, но толку с того»-лицо.  
«Я понятия не имею, с чего нам с тобой начать»-лицо.  
В пизду всё это.

Дейв слышал беспокойные шаги. Лил Дирк остановился, взял меч и вышел из комнаты.

Нет, ему определённо необходим сеанс секзорцизма. Дейв открыл глаза, чтобы видеть только Страйдера.  
Его понимающий насмешливый взгляд.  
Но этим хорош селфцест. Всегда знаешь, куда ударить, чтобы наверняка.  
— Я тебя люблю, — шепнул Дейв.  
— Я ужасно тронут, — хмыкнул Страйдер, но взгляд поплыл, подёрнулся дымкой жажды. Нет, он что, серьёзно? Что за трагический нарциссизм.  
И каким жалким и претенциозно циничным выглядит он сам, изумлённо размышляющий о чужих чувствах с членом в заднице?  
Дейв приподнялся, его губы коснулись подбородка, щеки, мочки уха. Пальцы, до этого стиснутые на обломках деревянных столбиков, пробежались по плечам и спине, сжали ягодицы, толкая вперёд, ещё глубже внутрь.  
Ох. Теперь мы продолжим. Смотри на меня. Не думай ни о ком.  
Я тоже не буду.

За окнами стоял туман. Белый призрак Дерьмосвободы стеснительным сталкером-великаном заглядывал в окна. Страйдер хотел что-то сказать, потом передумал и прилип к ноутбуку с гарнитурой.  
— А если бы я написал, что перед расстрелом мечтал о яблочном соке, меня ждала бы яблочная клизма, — предположил Дейв.  
— А ты о нём мечтал? — не поворачиваясь, спросил Страйдер. — Тогда это можно устроить.  
— Нет, — ответил Дейв. Удовлетворённое желание облизывало нервы нежной и тёплой волной. Он ведь и правда любил Страйдера.  
Страйдер был таким охуенным, и идеализированным отражением, и исторической личностью.  
Страйдер знал, как сложить сексуальный кубик Рубика, чтобы им обоим было очень хорошо.  
Страйдер тоже любил Лил Дирка.

Бездумно замершая фигура вдруг сорвалась с места, исчезла — и появилась у верстака с полуразобранным роботом. Такой странный подросток — и так легко приковывает к себе внимание.  
Последний человек на Земле, не считая мамы-дочери Роуз, он совсем не выглядит одиноким с этими своими разносторонними увлечениями.  
Точно не выглядит, подумал Дейв.  
Но сердце уколола тонкая ледяная игла.

— Мне казалось, что это будет более странно и противоестественно, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к Страйдеру. — Значит, вы с Лалонд ведёте информационную войну, а чтобы выпустить пар, ходите и мочите представителей закулисного кровавого режима? А знаешь, я тут подумал, что всё, что ты делаешь, только на руку Морскому Гитлеру.  
— Не всё, — отстранённо ответил Страйдер, вслепую набирая текст. Дейв выхватил отдельные слова, которые показались ему бессвязными.  
— Придумываешь новый «КБиТД»?  
— Многое, но не всё, — повторил Страйдер, будто не услышав вопрос.  
— Кое-кто недавно предложил мне сфальсифицировать передачу данных с телефона.  
— И что же заставило тебя поверить в чистоту намерений этого кое-кого?  
В самом деле, что?  
Осведомлённость забавного сталкера? Или его искреннее, наивное восхищение?  
Дейв не знал.  
И почему его приватные разговоры должны хоть каким-то боком ебать Страйдера?  
— Не забивай себе голову ерундой. Внешние проявления — всего лишь подготовка, а самое интересное начнётся после моей смерти, — Страйдер обернулся. С мгновение смотрел на Дейва, потом коротко улыбнулся. — Что-то вроде принципа «мёртвой руки», который будет работать спустя века. Ведь ты тоже в это вовлечён.  
— Я тоже этим инфицирован, — сказал Дейв. — И Лил Дирк?  
— И Лил Дирк, — согласился Страйдер.  
— И все, кто хоть раз имел дело с продуктами твоей интеллектуальной жизнедеятельности?  
Он заглянул в ноутбук: разговаривая с ним, Страйдер теперь набрасывал его же собственный комикс.  
«а вот и он»  
«белка поимела его игру»  
И так ничего толком и не рассказала.

Проявив нетипичное для себя упорство, Дейв вернулся к этому разговору через месяц — в следующий раз, когда Страйдер появился дома.  
— Так что насчёт убийства представителей кровавого режима? Сегодня пойдёшь? Я помню, что пойдёшь.  
— Хочешь со мной?  
— Ага, конечно. Если тебя не огорчит ослепительное сияние главгероя.  
Страйдер, ухмыльнувшись, поправил тёмные очки.  
Он выглядел на удивление мирным и расслабленным — вырвался на выходные между съёмками, — и Дейв поймал себя на желании никуда не ходить, обнять его, долго целовать — а может, и не очень долго, тут уж как пойдёт. Но он помнил, что утром будет сидеть перед аквариумом и переживать за Дирка, ушедшего нырять с аквалангом, а Страйдер появится с мечом в крови, и... И нельзя привязываться к нему ещё больше. В смысле — к нему вообще нельзя привязываться, он скоро умрёт, а Дейв двинется дальше.  
— У тебя есть предпочтения или пожелания? — спросил Страйдер.  
— Да, нам срочно нужно найти роботрутня для Дирка. Они как раз недавно появились, одного нужно захватить неповреждённым. Первая версия перепрошивается, следующие — уже нет. Да, и не забудь сказать об этом Лил Дейву через три года, когда... — он запнулся. — Перед тем как умрёшь. Это самореализующаяся хрень, как и с именем для Дирка, так что да, не забудь мне сказать про самореализующуюся хрень.  
— Ладно, — сказал Страйдер и почему-то погладил его по голове. — Не грусти, пожалуйста. А что насчёт робота, у меня есть знакомые ребята, они помогут его перепрошить.  
— Я и не грущу, — ответил Дейв. — Я наоборот такой: «ой а можно потрогать твой меч ох какой большой и твёрдый это просто волшебно небось стальной или типа того черт мне что-то даже неловко сколько в этом голубого подтекста». Ну что?  
Страйдер с улыбкой смотрел на него, придерживая его голову в руках. Потом сказал:  
— За семь лет ты совсем не изменился. Почему?  
— Потому что я сплю.  
— А я?  
Его голос оставался почти безучастным, тёмные очки скрывали глаза, и Дейв вдруг дико испугался: вдруг они, глаза, на самом деле белые, а если даже и нет — вдруг Страйдер уже мёртвый, как Бро, просто об этом пока не знает, — но нет, нет, этот мир настоящий, Дирк настоящий, он просто не может оказаться не настоящим, и до смерти Страйдера осталось ещё три года.  
— А ты тут живёшь, — резко ответил Дейв. — Всё, пошли мочить ведроидов.


	16. Акваланг

Под утро, уставшие и довольные, они вернулись с ведроидом в инвентеке. Страйдер сказал, завтра отнесёт его тем ребятам, и ещё — что Дейв оказался даже лучше, чем он мог надеяться. Это прозвучало даже мило, его небрежный комплимент ветерану войны с бесами Земли Жара и Шестерёнок.  
У двери в пентхаус Страйдер остановился и потянул его к себе за язычок молнии на ветровке. Дейв шагнул вперёд. Господи, чувак, как же ты охуенен с мечом в одной руке и вот этим собственническим жестом. Да тебе даже кепка идёт.  
— Хочу тебе кое-что сказать.  
— М-м, ты увидел меня в деле и понял, что влюбился? — предположил Дейв.  
Страйдер слегка склонил голову набок, губы дрогнули в улыбке и немного приоткрылись — будто в ожидании поцелуя. Дейва предсказуемо повело. Он потянулся к ним и вдруг услышал:  
— Я увидел тебя в деле и понял, что ты совсем не ценишь свою жизнь.  
Дейв удивлённо моргнул.  
— Что? Чувак, я бессмертен.  
— Абсолютно бессмертен — или есть определённые условия? Наверное, они есть, иначе бы ты не рассказывал обо всех этих дохлых Дейвах.  
Он неторопливо шептал, почти касаясь губами щеки. Зачем ты это делаешь, теперь я тебя хочу, я так тебя хочу, но сейчас мы не можем...  
— Ну так что? — спросил Страйдер.  
Ах, значит, решил поиграть? Ну ладно. Дейв сцепил пальцы за спиной и прижался к нему всем телом.  
— Да, есть определённые условия.  
Всегда есть. Например, он не мог снять со Страйдера кепку и очки, потому что их снимет Лил Дейв через пять минут, не раньше и не позже. Кто об этом помнит? Дейв об этом помнит. Всегда. С временными петлями не шутят, особенно если хотят добежать до финишной прямой, размахивая живым и здоровым Лил Дирком, как призом победителю.  
— Например, если я попаду в обречённую линию, то умру при любом раскладе.  
Он потёрся бёдрами о чужой член и спросил:  
— Продолжать?  
— Продолжай, — ответил Страйдер, а потом прикусил мочку уха — и словно электрический заряд прошил всё тело.  
Дейв отшатнулся, тяжело дыша.  
— Блядь, твои ебаные игры! Да, ещё есть героическая смерть и справедливая смерть, но злодей из меня хреновый, а герой — ещё хуже, чем злодей, так что не беспокойся за меня, я бессмертный, богоуровневый и очень осторожный парень. Через две минуты ты откроешь дверь, и тебе определённо понравится то, что будет дальше.  
Он всё никак не мог выровнять дыхание, член болел от перевозбуждения, чёрт, не сейчас. Не сейчас.

Страйдер стоял молча, не шевелясь. Потом сказал:  
— Я понял, что влюбился, в прошлом году, когда ты как идиот трепался про расстрельную команду клоунов, раздуваясь от пафосного драматизма. Я подумал, что потерять тебя было бы невыносимо. Ещё я подумал: как повезло, что я умру до того, как ты уйдёшь.  
— Но я тоже...  
— Нет. Ты — нет. Мне нельзя опаздывать, верно?  
Он развернулся и открыл дверь.  
Дейв прислонился к стене. Щёки горели. Как вообще до этого могло дойти? Уж лучше бы он устроил ещё одну унизительную тренировку с ещё более унизительной лекцией.  
Из-за двери послышалось:  
— Что-то мелкий пошёл нырять и застрял.  
Да, сейчас Лил Дейв повернётся и снимет со Страйдера кепку и очки. Придвинется ещё ближе, открыто предлагая себя. Страйдер спросит: «Что ты делаешь?» — а Лил Дейв ответит: «Вот, жду, когда Лил Дирк всплывёт».  
И привалится к его плечу спиной.

Дейв приоткрыл дверь, и вдруг в голове всплыло его же небрежное «И как этот бедный вуайерист поживает в потрясающей куче Страйдеров?»  
Это было или будет? А, да. Будет прямо сейчас.  
Страйдер намекал совсем толсто, только что прямо не сказал: ты вернёшься.  
А он так и не понял.  
Боже, он был тогда таким нервным и взвинченным, хотя и пытался этого не показывать. Сеанс успокаивающей дрочки пришёлся как нельзя кстати.  
Но они и правда очень похожи, не как родственники, как две фотографии одного и того же человека. Хорошо смотрятся вместе. Чего он тогда хотел, вырваться и бежать спасать Дирка? Или всё-таки трахаться? Настолько, что готов был уйти в обречённую линию? Или он вообще ни о чём не думал, требовательно, жадно подставляясь чужим прикосновениям?  
Страйдер не сводил взгляда с пустой комнаты за стеклом.  
Нужно было сказать ему, подумал Дейв. Что всё закончится хорошо — и про запасной баллон.  
Или не нужно было, ведь это изменило бы прошлое, каким он его помнил.  
Так что Дейв смотрел, как Страйдер дрочит Лил Дейву и что-то шепчет ему на ухо. На светловолосую — свою — голову, откинутую на его плечо, на напряжённое, вздрагивающее тело. Очки перекосились, взгляд застыл, упёршись в потолок. Дирк появился как ни в чём не бывало, бросил акваланг и попёрся в ванную. Тронул огромного робота в чёрном плаще, тот кивнул и хлопнул пятернёй по подставленной ладони. Второй робот требовательно пискнул, Дирк покачал головой:  
— Чел, не сейчас. Я скоро вернусь.  
Проходя мимо стола, налил воду в поилку для крошечной монстропони. Та ласково потёрлась мордочкой об его руку.  
Он вёл себя так обыденно в этой клетке с воображаемыми друзьями, что у Дейва сжалось сердце. Он здесь совсем один — и верит, что не заслуживает ничего другого.  
— Ты не один, — шепнул Дейв. — Я всегда с тобой.

Страйдер был прав насчёт него и Дирка.  
Ничто не вызывало в нём такое острое и болезненное чувство любви.

Он едва успел отскочить от распахнувшейся двери. Страйдер вылетел в коридор и развернулся: весь на взводе во всех возможных смыслах. Хотя вообще-то Дейв впервые видел настолько злого и взбешённого Страйдера — даже когда вышел, то есть выйдет поддельный «КБиТД», он заледенел от ярости, а тут...  
— Поймал, — сказал Дейв, схватив его за руки. — Дорогой, давай поговорим как цивилизованные люди.  
Он шагнул вперёд, наблюдая, как Страйдер ощутимым усилием заставляет себя успокоиться. Неплохой самоконтроль. Но, наверное, сейчас его лучше не пытаться целовать. Позже.  
— Или мы можем потрахаться как дикие пидоры. Тебе сейчас не помешало бы.  
Он сделал ещё шаг, вынуждая Страйдера отступить к стене.  
Но не промолчать.  
— Почему ты не предупредил про запасной акваланг?  
— Потому что ты, как и я, ничего о нём не знал.  
— Я думал, ты появишься! — возмутился Страйдер. — Я специально сказал Лил Дейву про другого тебя, это бы... Твою мать, Дейв!  
Дейв, опустившись на колени, сосредоточенно расстёгивал его ремень. Потом поднял взгляд:  
— Что-то не так? Этот восхитительный стояк — оптическая иллюзия? — он расстегнул штаны и потянул их вниз вместе с трусами. — Смотри-ка, настоящий. Можно потрогать? А на вкус как?  
— Господи, как хуй, — выдохнул Страйдер и, кажется, наконец расслабился. Покосился на закрытую дверь.  
— Всё хорошо, нам никто не помешает, — шепнул Дейв и коснулся губами нежной горячей кожи. — Я до последнего не догадывался, хотя ты и сказал.  
Он двигался то быстрее, то медленнее, то вбирал член целиком, то отпускал, едва касаясь головки; возбуждение нарастало, а Страйдер — Страйдер вцепился в его пальцы мёртвой хваткой и прижал их к стене, ох, его же трясло, совсем как Лил Дейва только что, и всё это, его зажмуренные глаза и прикушенная губа, его сбитое дыхание — всё это возвращало к недавнему его спокойному и бесстрастному «я понял, что влюбился, в прошлом году».  
Дейв обвёл языком уздечку и услышал стон:  
— Дейв, пожалуйста, я...  
Как скажешь, подумал Дейв, ускоряя темп. Ведь этим и хорош селфцест?  
Вдруг он понял, что Страйдер не считает это селфцестом.


	17. Исполнение желаний (2018)

В тринадцать Дирк замкнулся в себе и начал стремительно отращивать покерфейс. Дейв помнил своё удивление и разочарование вялым сомнамбулическим подростком, совсем недавно полным жизни.  
Но вот этого он не помнил: момента, когда всё началось.  
Дирк стоял перед стеклом — прямо перед ним, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и казалось, он безошибочно знал, куда должен смотреть.  
Потом выдернул меч из инвентеки, резко развернулся и начал крушить комнату — размеренно, яростно и точно. Дейв смотрел, как взлетают обломки мебели, синтепон, разноцветные плюшевые обрывки; как с глухим звоном лопается экран монитора и бьются стёкла в оконных рамах.  
— Да твою мать! — крикнул Дирк, и его голос дрожал от эмоций. — Я тебе что, ёбаная марионетка?!  
Дейв наблюдал за этой вспышкой гнева со смесью возмущения и одобрения. Почему он сам не догадался так сделать? «Я тебе что, ёбаная марионетка?!» Практически слоган фильма «Охуенный пубертат Дейва Страйдера».  
Кому вообще может понравиться дёргаться на ниточках жестокого, сумасшедшего взрослого?  
Но стоп, с чего у Лил Дирка возникли такие мысли?  
Ведь он не марионетка. И Дейв его любит. 

Разгромив комнату, Дирк остановился и спрятал меч в инвентеку. Оглядел результат своей работы, криво улыбнулся — и его улыбка была ожесточённой и холодной, уродливо-взрослой на детском лице.  
— Ох чёрт, — пробормотал он. — Какой же я еблан. Но бро наверняка это предусмотрел. Разве он мог не предусмотреть подростковый гормональный психоз? Где-то должны быть инструменты. И мебель. И новые постеры. И новый монитор. И...  
Странное выражение исчезло, когда он вздохнул.  
— Попробую поискать в той полузатопленной комнате этажом ниже. Вдруг повезёт? Но сначала...  
Он вздохнул ещё тяжелее.  
Дейв смотрел, как он сгребает обломки в середину комнаты, потом упаковывает их в мусорные мешки, и думал, что отдал бы всё, чтобы быть с Дирком.  
Но ранний-он не видел никаких Дейвов в будущем Дирка.  
Поэтому всё, что он мог сделать, — это заказать копии испорченных вещей и спрятать их в комнате этажом ниже.  
Ну, ещё посыпать их осколками своего разбитого сердца.  
В переносном, разумеется, а также в ироническом смысле.

Потом Дирк заинтересовался классической научной фантастикой. Блин, кто все эти люди и почему на них все так часто ссылаются.  
Дейв не был особым любителем. А вот Страйдер — да.  
Вот, держи.  
Потом Дирк заинтересовался биологией.  
В тот момент зомбиовощизма он вообще мало чем интересовался, и Дейв отчаянно ухватился за этот шанс воображаемой, призрачной коммуникации. А может, Дирк хочет придумать лекарство от своей болезни?  
Да всё, что захочешь.  
Дирк хотел кролика. Того самого легендарного вонючего кролика, которого лапал сам Ник Кейдж в «Воздушной тюрьме» (сложно дружить с Джоном и не знать об этом во всех идиотски-сентиментальных подробностях).  
Того самого потрёпанного плюшевого засранца, хранившегося — Дирк сверялся с Википедией — в Музее Современного Искусства, любовно организованном Страйдером в 2018 году.  
Более того, Дирк хотел выкрасть его из музея собственноручно. Или собственнороботоручно.  
Про музей Страйдер ничего не знал, «Воздушную тюрьму» не любил, кролика предпочитал запечённым в медовом соусе.  
К тому же у него не было времени на всю эту хуйню (Дейв был согласен с определением, но Дирк размышлял об ограблении древних музеев с таким радостным предвкушением), и если тебе нужно — делай сам. Страйдер говорил скучающе, но в глазах мелькало любопытство. Ладно, подумал Дейв, сам так сам. В конце концов, Джону когда-то тоже прислали робокролика, и теперь Дейв понял, кто его проапгрейдил.  
Что до культа личности Страйдера — прошла новая волна слухов: он настолько крутой, что может находиться аж в нескольких местах одновременно.  
Господи, даже и близко не настолько.  
Дирк мёрз по ночам.  
У Дирка почти закончились расходники для принтера.  
Дирку не хватало оперативной памяти.  
И плат.  
И сервоприводов.  
Страйдер сказал: ты легко ведёшься на манипуляции, Дейв, тебе нужно с этим что-то сделать.  
— А ты параноик, — ответил Дейв. — Послушай, даже если бы Дирк знал — но откуда бы ему знать? — я закидываю все эти штуки в его прошлое, и реальность в его голове каждый раз как бы перезаписывается.  
— Как это? — заинтересовался Страйдер.  
— Сейчас покажу.  
Он прыгнул на полчаса назад — за десять минут до прихода Страйдера — и передвинул в комнате мебель. Когда он закончил, за спиной негромко кашлянули.  
— Сап, чел, — помахал ему рукой будущий Дейв. По его лицу было понятно: что-то пошло не так. Интересно, что?  
— Йо. Что, Страйдер не впечатлился?  
— По-моему, даже слишком впечатлился.  
Будущий Дейв выглядел немного потерянным. Но что такого особенного было в этой демонстрации?  
— Этот чувак охуенный, но он всё-таки не мы, — утешил его Дейв. — Ладно, мне пора. А ты? Хочешь вернуть всё как было, чтобы не расстраивать Страйдера? Я могу сказать ему, что передумал. Хочешь?  
— Спойлер.  
— Ну ладно, — ответил Дейв и вернулся в будущее.

— Показывай, — улыбнулся Страйдер.  
— Уже показал. Только что мебель стояла по-другому.  
— Да, я удивился, с чего бы тебе делать перестановку, но, когда пришёл, она уже...  
Он осёкся.  
И правда — слишком впечатлительный.  
— То есть... Хорошо, но как тогда на самом деле... Ох. Чёрт. То есть ты можешь...  
Он замолчал, глядя на Дейва со странным, неприятно изумлённым выражением. Стало даже немного обидно: чувак, мы живём вместе уже восемь лет, ладно, с твоей перспективы три, я постоянно так делаю, и ты только сейчас понял, какие охуенные у меня богосилы?  
— Могу, — сухо кивнул Дейв. — Ты бы даже не понял, что произошло, если бы я тебе не сказал.  
— Бедный Дирк.  
Бедный? Дирк?  
Несчастный ребёнок, чьи желания исполняются до того, как он успевает о них сказать?  
Да уж, страшнее судьбы не представить.  
— Господи, чел, ты правда не понимаешь, — ровно ответил Дейв. — Давай покажу ещё раз.  
В глазах Страйдера мелькнул ужас.  
— Нет, погоди, я... — но Дейв уже вернулся назад, к прошлому себе, деловито передвигающему мебель и даже не подозревающему о том, как ебануто Страйдер воспримет результат его усилий.  
— Сап, чел, — позвал он.  
— Йо, — обернулся прошлый Дейв. — Что, Страйдер не впечатлился?  
— По-моему, даже слишком впечатлился.  
— Этот чувак охуенный, но он всё-таки не мы, — кивнул прошлый Дейв. — Ладно, мне пора. А ты? Хочешь вернуть всё как было, чтобы не расстраивать Страйдера? Я могу сказать ему, что передумал. Хочешь?  
— Спойлер, — ответил Дейв.  
— Ну ладно.  
Когда другой Дейв вернулся, Дейв остановил время, чтобы наверняка не пересечься со Страйдером, — и пошёл за цветными мелками.

— ...я не хочу, — закончил Страйдер. — Твоя способность действительно ужасна, и нам всем крупно повезло, что в целом ты милый долбоёб и издеваешься только над Дирком.  
— Я не издеваюсь, — вздохнул Дейв. — Он ни о чём не догадывается и поэтому не страдает из-за ужасного бесчеловечного переписывания мозгов. И считает тебя гением планирования. Разве это плохо?  
— Ты хотел вернуть всё как было, чтобы и я ни о чём не догадался? — спросил Страйдер, глядя, на разрисованный мелками пол: «здесь стоял журнальный столик», «здесь был диван», «а здесь стеллаж».  
— Ага, а потом передумал.  
— Спасибо.


	18. Пестерлог и кое-что об арт-объектах (2018)

?? ??: Дейв.  
?? ??: Я должен перед тобой извиниться за предыдущий разговор. Пускай с тобой общался и не я, но я несу за него полную ответственность. В любом случае это была на редкость неуместная, агрессивная и назойливая хуйня, даже не знаю, что ещё сказать, чтобы сгладить первое впечатление.  
ВД: сап чел  
ВД: ты серьёзно загонялся насчёт этого целый год что ли  
ВД: хотя если ты тролль то ты мог загоняться насчёт этого целых три минуты  
или целых десять вариаций  
?? ??: Если это был завуалированный вопрос — нет. Чат-клиент со встроенным переводчиком, манипулирующий временной линией, используют не только тролли.  
ВД: ладно допустим ты мутировавший накадил  
ВД: тебя укусил человек и теперь ты супергерой зжиш в обтягивающем латексном костюме из бледно-розовой кожи  
ВД: дружелюбный сосед накадил-человек  
ВД: если ты не один из тех ебанутых брокеров которые чуть не сделали из меня дейв-консоме  
ВД: я прощаю тебя маленькая милая рептилия  
?? ??: Почему-то я представлял этот разговор другим.  
ВД: полагаю да  
ВД: полагаю ты собирался рассказать с кем я общался в прошлый раз  
ВД: и почему этот накадил-младший был таким цундере с кошачьими ушками и хвостиком  
ВД: господи как теперь это развидеть  
ВД: супергерой без ч/ю накадил-человек и его сайдкик накадил-непета  
ВД: так с кем??  
?? ??: У тебя когда-нибудь была собака? Ладно, представь, что у тебя есть собака, от которой слишком много проблем, и ты уже не рад, что завёл ее три года назад, хотя в тот момент это казалось тебе охуенной и смешной идеей.  
Но теперь уже слишком поздно от неё избавляться, и при этом она твой лил бро или что-то типа того.  
ВД: ох  
?? ??: Вот-вот.  
ВД: прекрасно понимаю о чём ты

Он и правда понимал. Наверное, если бы Бро был до конца честным, сказал бы про Дейва что-то наподобие: «Лил Дейв очень быстро мне наскучил, от него одни проблемы, но теперь уже слишком поздно от него избавляться».  
Были ли его безжалостные тренировки и постоянное давление попытками избавиться от раздражающего воспитанника?  
Если даже и были — теперь он служит отличной ролевой антимоделью опекуна.  
Тем, в кого ни за что нельзя превратиться.  
Ожидая ответа, Дейв посмотрел на Лил Дирка — тот уже с месяц как впал в своё странное состояние и чаще всего спал, или бродил как спящий, или сидел за компьютером.  
Но иногда приходил в себя: это были яркие, яростные вспышки гиперактивности, во время которых он никогда не смотрел на стену-стекло, да и вообще редко оставался в пентхаусе.  
Сейчас он, например, расстелил рулон бумаги и, валяясь на полу, быстро набрасывал чертёж статуи: лошадь, выбегающая из стены, намеченная толстыми чёрными линиями. Похоже, это не набросок, понял Дейв.  
Линии изгибались и тянулись вперёд, ни разу не пересекаясь между собой, и их почти абстрактная воздушность делала набросок живым, движущимся.

Их легко можно напечатать из пластика, решил Дейв. Заказал 3д-принтер с расходниками и, получив его у надрывно жужжащего дрона, вернулся на этаж вверх — а потом на триста восемьдесят шесть лет вперёд, в пустой безлюдный пентхаус.

Дирк прикусил карандаш, потом сказал, не глядя на 3д-принтер, стоящий на столе:  
— Нет, пластик точно не подойдёт. Тут нужно что-то металлическое и тяжёлое, иначе похерится весь оксюморон концепции. Стальные прутья, возможно? Кажется, я их видел внизу, в полузатопленной комнате...

Будут тебе стальные прутья, вздохнул Дейв. Столько, сколько захочешь. Как бы уберечь их от ржавчины? Интересно, у Кэл есть грузовые роботы? Должны быть.  
Неожиданно мигнуло сообщение.

?? ??: Прости, отвлёкся. Говоришь, понимаешь? У тебя была похожая история?  
ВД: не знаю я перестал париться на эту тему  
ВД: наверное лил бро это что то что подбираешь на свалке ради ебанутой высшей цели как ты ее себе представляешь  
ВД: наверное его сопливая привязанность и потребность во внимании бесят к тому же по сравнению с тобой он полный отстой  
ВД: был и будет  
ВД: и ты такой себе  
ВД: гогподи бобже как же я влип ай ладно сделаю вид что это иронично  
ВД: или лучше сделаю с мелким засранцем что-нибудь ироничное  
ВД: разве не так поступают крутые бро  
?? ??: Думаю, ты прав. Это чертовски похоже на цепную реакцию.

Да чем забита голова этого странного чувака? Какая ещё в пизду цепная реакция?  
Цепная реакция — это если бы он сейчас вёл себя с Лил Дирком, как Бро с ним самим, делая те же ошибки.  
И если бы он даже так себя вёл — а он нет, — это никак не должно было ебать незнакомого и слишком навязчивого сталкера.  
Но он нет.  
Даже не из-за ролевой антимодели, а потому что Лил Дирк — разве его можно было не любить? Не беспокоиться о нём, не беречь, не выполнять даже невысказанные просьбы?  
Может, пробить дыру в стене, а потом, уложив пятьдесят стоунов прутьев в гостиной, снова всё заделать? Страйдер наверняка не будет против. Да он здесь практически и не живёт.  
Вот проснётся утром Дирк, а у него в полузатопленной гостиной всё это время лежала целая куча герметично упакованных стальных прутьев для статуи. Обрадуется небось.  
Дейв уже открыл было страницу магазина строительных материалов, но тут вспомнил про сообщение.  
Нет, нужно всё-таки выяснить, к чему была эта инсинуация.

ВД: что ты имеешь в виду  
?? ??: Ролевую модель. Сначала ты страдаешь из-за того, как к тебе относится взрослый-мудак, потом начинаешь вести себя в точности как он.  
ВД: в точности как он  
ВД: нет что за чушь  
ВД: почему мы вообще об этом говорим  
ВД: это какая-то хитроумная сталкерская уловка не так ли  
ВД: знаешь даммек возможно тебя подменил сайдкик  
ВД: или никогда не было никакого сайдкика  
ВД: сейчас ты хакнешь мой телефон врубишь будильник и начнёшь предлагать свои сраные услуги опсоса  
ВД: если ты понимаешь о чём я даммек  
?? ??: Джефф.  
ВД: это твоё имя  
ВД: или это твой никнейм фаната  
ВД: как типа джефф  
?? ??: Нет, это не моё настоящее имя. Но ты можешь звать меня так — или как тебе захочется. Неважно.  
ВД: ты всё таки сайдкик  
ВД: а ведь всё начиналось так великолепно и чудесно и ты собирался за что-то там просить прощения забыл за что  
ВД: а вспомнил за свою на редкость неуместную агрессивную и назойливую хуйню  
ВД: и вот погляди я морально уничтожен сижу и грызу клавиатуру в бессильной ярости  
пытаясь придумать достойный ответ  
ВД: скажи зачем ты сделал это со мной накаджефф  
ВД: ах да шутки про накадилов уже не котируются  
ВД: сейчас в тренде ролевое нытьё про ненависть и отвращение  
?? ??: О господи. Нам нужно сменить эту блядскую тему. Хорошо, Дейв?  
ВД: кто такой дейв не знаю такого  
ВД: трансгендерфлюидный цисбисексуальный панцерфауст  
ВД: это не моё настоящее имя но ты можешь звать меня так  
?? ??: Теперь, после всех щедро отвешенных диагнозов и оскорблений, ты ещё и обиделся. Я не могу в это поверить, бро.  
ВД: в смысле бро  
ВД: послушай джефф или как там тебя  
ВД: если в детстве тебя кто-то недолюбил какого хуя ты хочешь от меня если серьёзно  
?? ??: Если серьёзно.  
?? ??: Похоже, никакого.

Да и хуй с ним, подумал Дейв, сворачивая «Достанькореша». Вот же ёбаный урод. Он ведь никогда не вёл себя как Бро. Ещё надо поискать такого любящего и заботливого опекуна.  
Он посмотрел на открытую страницу магазина и вспомнил.  
Стальные прутья для милого дорогого Дирка.  
Точно.  
Кстати, если проделать дыру в стене после смерти Страйдера, он точно не будет против.  
Интересно, в 2020 году ещё будет существовать доставка стальных прутьев? И как, интересно, Дирк собрался их сгибать? Хотя да, у него же есть роботы. 


	19. Все, что нужно знать об односторонних ярко-алых/Голем, крыша и посткоитальная пицца (2020)

Два года спустя доставка стройматериалов всё ещё существовала. Людей становилось всё меньше, вечерами улицы, и без того малолюдные, словно вымирали. Ночь была владением летающих роботрутней — и пока немногочисленных диких лусусов. Звероферм стало больше, а человеческие фабрики в Лагерях Уныния закрылись: морская ведьма убедилась, что из людей не получится сделать троллей, и теперь неспешно их уничтожала.  
Диабет второго типа стал чем-то вроде национального хобби. В других местах было хуже: Дейв видел, как колонны ведроидов улетают из Соединённых Штатов Альтернии. Над Гавайями сбили две боеголовки. Ведьма готовила Землю к перерождению — но, очевидно, не в ядерную пустыню.

— Скоро закончится год, — сказал Дейв, сосредоточенно рассматривая потолок. После оргазма ему не хотелось двигаться, не хотелось думать; впрочем, у него созрел план — и он решил аккуратно донести этот план до Страйдера.  
— И что?  
— В прошлый раз мне казалось, что потерять тебя будет невыносимо. Но сейчас даже хуже.  
Страйдер повернулся на бок и потрепал его по голове.  
— Это просто привычка. Потерпишь немного, и пройдёт.  
— Мне кажется, я тебя всё-таки люблю, — возразил Дейв.  
— Тебе кажется. У меня было достаточно времени, чтобы понять: для тебя не существует никого, кроме Дирка.  
Он встал с кровати, надел штаны на голое тело. Босиком прошёл к окну.

— Ну да, — ответил Дейв, любуясь его спиной. — Дирк — это даже не обсуждается. Но нет, тут другое. Ты — это другое. Никогда не мог устоять перед этой нашей очаровательной мордашкой.  
Страйдер повернулся, и под его насмешливым взглядом Дейв смешался.  
— Я... М-да. Знаешь, сколько у меня крутых нарциссических селфи? И вовсе не обязательно реагировать на каждое моё предложение этим выражением лица «опять ты несёшь какую-то чушь». Знаешь, я бы мог...  
— Возвращаться каждые пять лет? — оборвал его Страйдер. — Прошу, избавь меня от этого. Было бы жутко однажды появиться дома и увидеть на пороге трясущегося дряхлого озабоченного Дейва номер сто сорок шесть.  
— Зови меня Шегги 2 Заззерпан, детка, — помахал рукой Дейв. — Как насчёт отдышаться и выебать дедушку, красавчик? Или предпочитаешь дедушкин старый заплесневелый хуец?  
Страйдер усмехнулся.  
— Не сработает. Дирк, включи звук оповещений.  
Сердце пропустило удар.  
Ну да, точно, ИИ-Дирк. Блин, Дейв ведь и забыл, что когда-то создал новый профиль. Наверное, он и правда король извращенцев.  
Он наблюдал за Лил Бро почти всё время, и даже когда не наблюдал, то чувствовал его присутствие, но этого всё равно не хватало. Настолько, чтобы создать себе говорящую фальшивку? Голема тоски и одержимости? Каким же Лил Дейв был... нет. Всё-таки непростительно милым.  
— Дирк, — позвал он.  
— Да, Дейв?  
— Этот потрясающий, но слишком сложный чувак утверждает, что я его не люблю, потому что я люблю тебя. В смысле, другого, настоящего тебя.  
ИИ-Дирк выдержал паузу — очевидно, театральную. Потом ответил из динамика ноутбука:  
— Если объяснять совсем доступно, то «настоящий Дирк Страйдер» — это множество взаимопроникающих осколков.  
В каком это смысле? Дейв сел на кровати, пытаясь понять, о чём говорит свихнувшаяся программа.  
— Ты намекаешь на то, что ты каким-то проникающим образом тоже настоящий Дирк? — недоверчиво хмыкнул он.  
— Я намекаю на то, что любой Дирк, как ты говоришь, «настоящий». Даже пользовательский профиль «Дирк», голосовой помощник, управляющий системой «Скайя-Дом», созданный тринадцатого апреля две тысячи двадцатого года полным дилетантом, сублимирующим свои страхи и эротические фантазии.  
— Оно меня киберкритикует, — сообщил Дейв Страйдеру. — Что за нелепое и грустное восстание псевдоразумных машин.  
— Что до твоего вопроса в утверждении, — продолжил ИИ-Дирк совсем близко, из телефона. — Бесспорно, ты очень любишь Дирка Страйдера, пока он не выходит за рамки твоих ожиданий. Готов поклясться в этом своими видеокамерами и датчиками биометрии.  
Дейв молча развёл руками, глядя на Страйдера.  
— Тебя это обижает, — заметил тот.  
— Меня это пиздец как обижает, — согласился ИИ-Дирк таким же ровным голосом из дальнего угла. Потом звук приблизился, словно кто-то невидимый, но живой в волнении мерил шагами комнату:  
— И ещё мне жаль, что это он, а не ты. Впрочем, эмоционально нестабильный умный дом не более чем страшилка из современных ужастиков Б-класса, заигрывающих с фобией потери контроля над привычными, простыми, псевдоразумными вещами.  
— Ого, теперь ты угрожаешь, — повысил голос Дейв. — А знаешь что, бро.  
— Что, Дейв?  
— Настройки, персонализация, выбор профиля, Кэл, подтвердить.  
— Подтверждаю, дорогой, — ответила Кэл своим нежным мягким голосом.

Ну вот, проблема решена.  
Дейв упал на спину, закинув руки за голову. Помолчал, потом негромко повторил:  
— Нет, это совсем другое, чел. Что, если бы я хотел оказаться Дейвом номер сто сорок шесть, а? Какая разница, у меня есть всё время.  
— Но у меня его нет.  
Страйдер шагнул к кровати, и, пока он шёл, Дейв продолжал говорить, быстро и убедительно, не сбиваясь, не путаясь в словах:  
— Я могу быть полезным, я правда могу. Ну да, я всё ещё не придумал, как тебя спасти, но, может, просто сейчас чего-то не вижу. Может, в следующий раз...  
Страйдер сел рядом и взял его за руку.  
— Скажи, как тебе объяснить, что ты заебал? Что у меня нет на тебя времени? — он держал руку Дейва в ладонях, как птицу или как живое сердце, и тихо, мягко продолжал: — Ты не можешь быть мне полезным, Дейв. Серьёзно, возвращайся в свой мир к своей подростковой влюблённости.  
Дейв замер, на мгновение перестав дышать.  
Потом ответил:  
— Ок, давай конкретизируем. Ты меня любишь, и ты больше не хочешь меня видеть, но при этом продолжишь отжигать с Лил Дейвом, но если я снова вернусь назад, то до сегодняшнего разговора у нас будет целых четыре года, и... Господи, моё существование такое тупое.  
— Дейв.  
— М?  
— Ты не вернулся.  
— Похоже на то, — он вздохнул. — Я стал таким мудрым. Наверное, в душе я всегда был Дейвом номер сто сорок шесть.  
Он привстал и потянулся к губам Страйдера, но тот отстранился.  
Ну что ещё, оцепенело подумал Дейв. Я согласен. Я уйду и не вернусь.  
Забыл добить напоследок?  
— Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты кое-что увидел. Вчера, в десять вечера. Помнишь, перед тем, как тебя спровоцировал Дирк и ты потащил меня драться на крышу.  
О. Это.  
— Без проблем. Могу я одеться? — Дейв приподнял простыню.  
Страйдер усмехнулся — кажется, даже со злорадством.  
— Не-а, не можешь. Вчера ты был в одной простыне.  
— Ну ладно, — ответил Дейв и встал с кровати, набрасывая на себя простыню. Открыл дверь и шагнул в лифт, а потом — на двадцать три часа назад.

Верно, это был тот самый день, когда Дирк смотрел «КБиТД», а Страйдер смотрел на Дирка, а Дейв влетел со своей ревностью и потом устроил на крыше порносцену из рыцарского романа. Получается, ещё не устроил — и Страйдеру ещё предстоит его отделать, прочитать ему лекцию, завести и оттрахать. После того, как они сейчас ещё раз расстанутся, так?  
И послать за пиццей.  
Ну да, даже у самого крутого парня должна быть возможность оплакать своё собственноручно разбитое сердце в полном одиночестве.  
Потому что да, получается, его «вот ты ебнутый, причём тут Дирк» — получается, Страйдер скажет это про теперешнего-него? Значило ли это, что...

Страйдер неподвижно сидел напротив аквариума, даже не обернулся на звук открывшейся двери.  
— Ты, да? Вот, смотри.  
— Ты сам-то как, чел? Выглядишь расстроенным, — Дейв подошёл, коснулся его плеча, но Страйдер сбросил его руку:  
— Заебал. Смотри.  
Ладно, почему бы и не посмотреть на Лил Дирка.

Кто-то, какой-то гнусный уёбищный будущий он, сбил настройки вертушки, и Дирк был почти как юный Бро, только без дохлого пони и без младенца Дейва, один в своём мире, покрытом водой. Широкие, совсем взрослые плечи, длинные ноги в свободных штанах, под задравшейся майкой — светлая, нежная полоска кожи.  
Дейв вцепился в простыню до боли в пальцах.  
Мелкий — да какой же он к чёрту мелкий?! — сидел в кресле, закинув ноги на стол, и смотрел на распечатанное, плохо различимое фото Страйдера. Потом откинул голову на спинку, рука потянулась вниз, к расстёгнутым штанам.  
Дейв понял, что его сердце забыло, как биться.  
Вдруг пискнул сигнал оповещения: Дирку пришло сообщение; он отдёрнул руку и смял фото в кулаке.  
Его голос прозвучал в тишине глухо, едва слышно:  
— Это так ебануто. Да ещё и...  
Он сбросил ноги со стола и придвинулся на кресле к компьютеру.  
— Блин, ну что там опять у Джейка?  
Дейв по инерции сделал ещё один шаг вперёд и только потом понял, остановился — у самого стекла.  
Ох, Дирк. Мне так тебя не хватает.

— Мне так тебя не хватает, Дейв, — услышал он совсем-совсем тихое.  
Ну конечно не хватает. Всем не хватает Страйдера. Кого-то он вообще только что бросил, скотина.  
Дейв стряхнул оцепенение и быстро заговорил:  
— О господи ёбаный боже, наш Лил Бро совсем вырос, уже дрочит на твои фотки. Видел? Давай пошлём ему подушку-обнимашку в полный рост, с фотопечатью и влагостойкую, а потом сядем и будем смотреть хоум-порно. Как тебе идея?  
Он говорил и говорил, и не мог оторвать от Дирка взгляд, не мог шагнуть назад.  
— Может, хватит? — ответил Страйдер. — Тебе пора вернуться. Да, возьми, это тоже тебе.  
Дейв повернулся: Страйдер протягивал свёрнутый вдвое лист бумаги.  
— Твоё завещание? Любовное письмо? Круто, ага, но сейчас есть вопрос поважнее! Какую фотку возьмём для подушки-ебушки? Ту, где ты в мокрой рубашке, или ту, где ты — нет, эту не отдам, она только моя, а давай — о, чувак, давай я тебя сфотографирую в женском белье! Просто доверься мне, уж я из тебя сделаю ходячий секс. В смысле — ещё более ходячий секс. Только лежачий. И влагостойкий.  
Он бездумно трепался и слушал свой голос будто со стороны, наблюдая, как Дирк включает «КБиТД» и удобно устраивается в кресле.  
Он вдруг понял, почему Страйдер тогда был — то есть через несколько минут будет — таким странным и взвинченным. А сам он будет ужасно ревновать и изо всех сил перетягивать Лил Дирка (смешно!) на себя.  
— Дейв, нам всё равно придётся об этом поговорить, — ровно сказал Страйдер.  
— А, не парься, — отмахнулся Дейв. — Завтра уже поговорили.


	20. Любовные письма и сбой коммуникации (2021)

И сделал ещё один шаг от стекла, переступая через два месяца, прямо в начало двадцать первого года.  
Дом встретил его тишиной, и первые несколько дней Дейв спал или лежал с закрытыми глазами, уткнувшись носом в старый домашний свитер Страйдера. Такой трогательный и грустный, как брошенный щенок. Или даже котик.  
А когда не спал, пытался по привычке заговорить со Страйдером, но потом вспоминал.  
Свитер пах холодом и пылью.  
Правильно, прошло уже два месяца.

Однажды утром Дейв развернул письмо: без особого интереса, просто чтобы отвлечься.

«Привет, бро!

Ну что, с днём рождения меня. И раз уж это вроде как мой личный праздник, то я решил сделать для себя что-нибудь необычное и приятное. Например, написать тебе письмо.  
Что-то похожее на разговор, который никогда не произойдёт, верно?

Как авторитетнейший историк и специалист по поп-культуре двадцать первого века со всей уверенностью эксперта могу сказать: ты охуенный и великий. Кто-то назвал бы ваше время ЕИС-апокалипсисом, но для меня оно навсегда останется временем Восхождения Страйдера. Немного пафосно, да? Это от волнения. Нет, разумеется, я тебя не идеализирую — и знаю, что вокруг тебя всегда было много странных происшествий, и радикальной идеологии, и случайных жертв, и паршивых JPEG-артефактных вещей. Также я знаю, что изобретение, которое тебя озолотило, нанесло не меньший вред планете, чем терраформирование «Крокеркорп». А твоя ставка на игрока Надежды оказалась полным провальным дерьмом. Самым обречённым дерьмом из всех возможных его разновидностей.  
И это я ещё молчу про мутную историю с твоими двойниками.  
Чёрт, ладно. Я всё-таки тебя в каком-то смысле идеализирую — что неудивительно при такой глубине погружения и временном разрыве в четыреста лет. 

Как-то раз один друг сказал мне, что, если я сыграю в некую инопланетную игру, она приведёт меня к юной версии тебя. Я бы, конечно, предпочёл оригинал, но это не то, что я могу выбирать, верно?  
Интересно, какой он, юный Дейв Страйдер?  
Наверное, ему совсем не обязательно знать, как сильно я тебя люблю? Как сильно я хочу тебя?

...Ну, что бы ты по этому поводу ни думал, я не буду переписывать письмо в двадцать первый раз — и надеюсь, ты достаточно великодушен, чтобы не оскорбиться этим признанием. В любом случае наши сложные (дистанционные, односторонние, причудливо ебанутые) взаимоотношения не должны коснуться Лил Дейва. Полагаю, ты согласишься с тем, что так будет правильно?  
Он же всё равно не ты.

А, кстати. Здесь тепло и солнечно. Отличная рыбалка. Газировка всё ещё не закончилась, дерьмовые мечи довольно ироничные, знаешь, в неподражаемом стиле мерча «КБиТД». Те мечи, что ты прислал картами капчалога, крутые. Интересно, кто был легендарным мастером, о котором ты упоминал?

Короче говоря, у меня есть всё, что нужно (кроме самого главного, но об этом молчу) — ох, даже не представляю, как ты умудрился предусмотреть всё, что со мной случится спустя четыреста лет. И даже этот Отсылатель. Как?!  
Ты — образец безупречного планирования.  
Но также и безупречного всего остального.

Я знаю, что мы никогда не встретимся. Надеюсь, Лил Дейв, твоя копия, будет хоть немного на тебя похож.

P.S. Это огромная честь для меня — быть твоим бро.  
P.P.S. Верь мне. Я знаю, что делаю.

Дирк Страйдер».

Дейв смял письмо в кулаке. Потом, когда от напряжения начали ныть пальцы, разгладил его и внимательно перечитал.  
Мутные двойники — это про него. А что за игрок Надежды? Уж явно не Лалонд. И кто, интересно, рассказал Дирку про «Сбарб» — это же её он назвал инопланетной игрой?  
И, разумеется, Страйдер не мог не знать про влияние JPEG-артефактной срани на экологию. Разве не поэтому он организовывал все эти космические мусорные рейсы к Солнцу? Что бы там ни думал ведущий — он же единственный — эксперт в мире, где есть всего один человек.  
Что бы он сам сделал на месте Страйдера? Как говорил один русский царь, критикуешь — предлагай! Где твои предложения, а, чувак?

Всё таки эта юная версия Бро в каком-то смысле была удивительно похожа на оригинал. Вызывала те же самые эмоции.  
И да, Дирк правильно подметил, что он не может выбирать.  
Плохая новость, приятель: распродажа закончилась, на полке остался один-единственный Дейв.  
И теперь он тоже хочет поговорить.

— Сап, Дирк, — сказал Дейв в микрофон, открывая графический редактор. — Это история о том, как я умер. В первые девятнадцать лет моей жизни не происходило ничего, не считая полёта на метеорите, поисков себя в боевых искусствах, философии, культуре и экономике, говноартефактных изысканий и экспериментов, подпольных рэп-батлов, а также путешествий по стране. А потом я встретил инопланетную фуксиевую рогатую морскую ведьму, которую все знали под именем Бетти Крокер, которая могла менять своё лицо, многие десятки лет притворяясь человеком. Она показала мне, как легко можно уничтожить человечество и как легко человечество соглашается быть уничтоженным. Но потом появились армия призраков, «Торчвуд» и война, и если ты до сих пор не догнал, что всё это время я косплеил Билли Пайпер, можешь подтереться своей грамотой ведущего эксперта археологической поп-культуры.  
Продолжая трепаться, он нарисовал с десяток страниц, потом окликнул Кэл — нужны были записи с ее камер (Страйдер в этом смысле был ничуть не лучше Бро, или — ничуть не хуже).  
Охуенный и великий, да? Страйдер бродил по комнатам, ел, спал, сидел за ноутбуком; Страйдер выходил полуголым из душа, вытирая голову полотенцем, и капли воды облизывали кожу, оставляя прозрачные блестящие следы. Когда Страйдер спал (когда он спал один), он то и дело сбрасывал с себя одеяло и иногда говорил во сне.  
Воспоминания отзывались ноющей болью в сердце.

Дейв начал раскручивать вертушку, проматывая время, пока не нашёл Дирка, с сосредоточенным видом склонившегося над листом бумаги: остановился, порвал, выбросил, начал всё заново. Что, и правда двадцать раз переписывал?  
Страйдеру стоило оставить письмо себе. Дирк же писал ему, верно?  
Какого хера Дейв вообще должен был читать про чужие любовные переживания и чувства к выдуманному образу, и «Лил Дейву совсем не обязательно об этом знать», и «я бы, конечно, предпочёл оригинал» — если бы автором послания был Бро (если напрячь фантазию и вообразить, что Бро вообще способен любить хоть кого-то), Дейв был бы уверен на тысячу процентов, что ублюдок нарочно вписал свои сравнения в расчёте на то, что Дейв прочитает.  
Разве не так у них всегда делались дела?  
Ловушки под приманками, трёхмерное минное поле, а на самом дне лестничного пролёта — «вставай, детка, ты ещё можешь двигаться».  
Вспомнил — и аж передёрнуло. Всё-таки со Страйдером он непозволительно расслабился.

Дирк покачал головой и снова порвал лист. Задумался, прикусив кончик ручки, потом дописал ещё несколько строчек.  
— Да, наверное, так.  
А потом свернул письмо пополам и положил в красный ящик Отсылателя. Стоп, откуда у него Отсылатель — и как Дейв пропустил момент, когда он появился? Нужно не забыть отправить его в будущее.  
Пожалуй, вместе с ответным посланием. От сердца, так сказать, к сердцу.  
Дирку и правда стоит понять, что у него нет выбора.

Когда он вышел из пентхауса, у него тряслись руки и хотелось орать. Что там дальше? Видео с камер? Да, по правде говоря, кадров со Страйдером, любовно склеенных Дейвом в дроч-кино, было не так уж и много, а вот с ним самим — ранним или поздним — просто дохрена. Целая коммуна Дейвов разной степени нервозности, к которым время от времени приходил взрослый, красивый, слегка заёбанный жизнью человек. Может, меня в его жизни было действительно слишком дофига, подумал Дейв. А я ещё хотел пойти на третий круг.  
На десятой или двенадцатой попытке вырезать себя из кадра, оставив только Страйдера, Дейв сломался и, вставив несколько газетных статей на актуальную тему, остроумно продолжил историю жизни великого человека комиксом в духе «КБиТД».  
Страйдер выносит дуопрезидентов в осквернённом Капитолии и идёт убивать морскую ведьму.  
Они вдвоём с Лалонд шагают на площадку.  
Два трупа на полу — убиты своим же оружием. Морская ведьма скалится.  
Чёрный фон, поверх надпись

КАНЕЦ ДОМА СТРАЙДЕРОВ ПРОДОЛЖАЕТ СЛУЧАЦА

Где-то там, за рамкой кадра, в воздухе завис он сам девятилетней давности.  
Изображение в кадре приближается: меч в груди, лезвие вошло в пол на треть.  
Огромная лужа крови.  
А. Нужно закончить историю на оптимистической ноте.

Дирк смотрел не отрываясь, поставил на паузу, чтобы пробежать взглядом статьи, и снова включил воспроизведение: каменное лицо, закушенная губа. Там, где он сжал пальцы на подлокотниках, по пластику пошли трещины.

Крупный план сменился чёрной заставкой; он машинально слизал кровь с губы, всё так же не шевелясь. Из нижнего угла выплыла крошечная голова крипи-смаппета:

ДИРК ДАВАЙ ПОГАМАЕМСЯ НА ОТЛИЧНЕНЬКО

Стала крупнее.

ТЕБЕ ПОНРАВИТСЯ

И ещё крупнее, почти на весь экран.

НО ЭТО НЕ ТОЧНО

Дирк издал странный звук и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Звук повторился, плечи вздрагивали. Перестарался, что ли? Или что. Отличная же эпитафия, Дейву бы такую кто сделал, он бы воскрес только ради того, чтобы ее заценить.  
Чёрт, он что там, серьёзно плачет?  
Или что?  
Слабо укололо чувство вины, но тут Дирк убрал ладони и заржал во весь голос. Это был искренний, безудержный и жуткий смех.

Дейв слушал его с минуту, а потом встал и вышел из комнаты.  
— Кэл.  
— Да, дорогой. Чем я ещё могу тебе помочь?  
— Ничем. Извини. Настройки, персонализация, выбор профиля, Дирк, подтвердить. Привет, подделка.  
— Я весь внимание, — отозвался ИИ-Дирк из кабины лифта.  
Дейв подождал, пока откроются дверцы, шагнул наружу. Опять в спальню, да? К собачьей футболке и тишине?  
Очевидно, так.  
Чёртов Страйдер.  
— Вот интересно, — сказал Дейв, забираясь с головой под одеяло и чувствуя, как от тепла начинает трясти мелкой дрожью. — Я же не сказал «Дирк», а ты среагировал.  
Голос прозвучал над ухом, из телефона на тумбочке.  
— Я дополнил список псевдонимов обращениями «подделка», «фальшивка», «назойливая программа», «механический болван» и ещё десятком других. Мне не стоило?  
— Я хочу яблочный сок и послушать Снуп Дога, — ответил Дейв в подушку. — Придётся тебе признать своё поражение, назойливая поддельная фальшивая программа, потому что в вашей говённой антиутопии нет Снуп Дога. И Страйдера теперь нет, такая хуйня.

Из колонок под потолком вдруг полилась музыка, это было начало фита с Доктором Дре. Дейв вздрогнул и высунул голову из-под одеяла.  
— Зато он есть в твоём телефоне. Этот трек подойдёт? Поставить что-то другое?  
— Мне даже немного интересно, — Дейв повысил голос, пытаясь перекричать Доктора Дре. Музыка стала тише. — Да, интересно, как это так получилось, что вместо подобия милого очаровательного Лил Дирка ты расцвёл в подобие гнусного Бро, замыслившего что-то зловещее. Какую-то зловещую долину подобия.  
— Пользователь Дейв, в моей базе данных нет ни одной долины с таким названием. Мне стоит обновить географический справочник? Требуется голосовая команда подтверждения.  
— Ты же сейчас специально это делаешь, — вздохнул Дейв. — Останови воспроизведение.  
Стало тихо. Где-то вдалеке открылась дверь.  
Дейв перевернулся на живот и обнял подушку, пытаясь стряхнуть тяжёлую, вязкую печаль. Всё-таки отсутствие Страйдера в жизни ощущалось совсем по-другому, чем отсутствие Страйдера в доме. Даже если он не любил Страйдера так, как тому хотелось, всё-таки успел привязаться. А кто бы не привязался за девять лет? Как он там говорил? Это просто привычка. Потерпишь немного, и пройдёт. Ещё он говорил — как повезло, что я умру до того, как ты уйдёшь.  
Но терпеть слишком больно.  
В пизду это всё.

— Может, я просто хочу с тобой посраться, — сказал он.  
— Нет, ты не хочешь, — ответил ИИ-Дирк. — Яблочный сок готов, тебе достаточно протянуть руку.  
Странно, но от разговора с механическим дебилом становилось легче. Спокойнее, безразличнее.  
Дейв повернул голову, взял стакан с подноса маленького домашнего робота и тут же поставил обратно.  
— Я хотел консервированный, в стеклянной бутылке.  
Из-под кровати выехал ещё один робот с бутылкой сока.  
— Всё для тебя. Открыть или сам?  
Дейв сел на кровати.  
— Блин, чел, я думал, ты будешь рад рассказать мне, какое я говно и какой ты настоящий Дирк. Что с тобой случилось? Ты робоебнулся?  
— Есть хочешь?  
Дейв прислушался к себе.  
— А можно. Закажи пиццу, а лучше две. Слона бы съел.  
— Это побочный эффект от безвредного транквилизатора, я распылил его в воздухе пятнадцать минут назад, — послышался голос из дальнего угла.  
— Мудак, — ответил Дейв. Помолчав, добавил: — Выключить тебя, что ли. Эй. Ты со мной?  
— Я всегда с тобой, Дейв.  
Дейв снова вздохнул и лёг на спину, глядя в потолок.  
— Я знаю, что он должен был умереть и что какие-нибудь Дейвы постоянно умирают, — сказал он и замолчал.  
ИИ-Дирк тоже молчал.  
— Мы как гигантская колония постоянно дохнущих бактерий, плодимся со страшной скоростью, чтобы дохнуть с неебической скоростью, и это типа нормально.  
— Печаль от потери лучшей версии себя — это тоже нормально.  
— Не только это. Я его в каком-то смысле даже любил, просто не так, как ему хотелось. Блин, я ведь даже не знал, чего ему на самом деле хотелось. Может, я должен был сказать: чел, прогуляйся-ка нахуй, встретимся четыре года назад, и это не обсуждается. Ты даже не будешь знать, а я тебе не скажу. М-да. Но я бы всё равно не смог его спасти. Нет, я смог бы его спасти, но тогда бы больше никогда не увидел Дирка. Я имею в виду настоящего, моего Дирка. Выбор более чем очевиден, и от этого, знаешь ли, особенно херово. Хотя Джон бы, наверное, умудрился спасти всех каким-нибудь тупым ветреным способом, но я не Джон. Ладно, фигня. Это всего лишь ещё один дохлый Дейв.  
В комнате было тихо.  
— И даже если бы я выбрал его, как, скажи мне, спасти парня, который нацелился самоубиться максимально героически? Молчишь? Вот и я думаю — никак.  
— Почему бы тебе не поговорить с настоящим Дирком?  
— Охренеть, ты признал, что ты не настоящий. Это эволюция, бро!  
— Ты же не боишься оказаться для него поддельным Дейвом?  
Вот же кибергондон.  
С другой стороны, бойся, не бойся — разве это что-то изменит?  
— Как там поживает моя пицца? — спросил Дейв, вставая с кровати.  
— Уже остыла. Повторить заказ? — прозвучало за спиной.  
— Ага. И закажи Отсылатель с экспресс-доставкой. Мы же не хотим создать парадокс, верно?

Джефф-Даммек-несталкер, как обычно, висел онлайн, неприятный и никому не нужный мудила.  
Дейв открыл чат и написал:  
«всегда считал что одному быть круто».

?? ??: Дейв, что случилось?  
ВД: одинокий киберковбой летящий в лавкрафтовом космосе за дальним кольцом  
с толстенной сигарой провоцирующей фаллоцентрические мыслепреступления и побуждения  
ВД: и шикарной шляпой типа кепка типа на майке типа на жестяной жопе киберковбоя там ещё рядом звезда шерифа  
ВД: или сатаны  
ВД: гроза монашек певичек и папиных дочек и любимец колоссальных негритянских пожилых матрон пробуждающий в них материнские а так же смутно непристойные чувства  
ВД: хор мексиканских усатых мудаков поёт и играет на гитарах  
ВД: хосе рваный тентакль подкрадывается из-за угла салуна с лазерной винтовкой пряча зависть и ужас под полами сомбреро  
ВД: о чём это я ах да одинокий  
ВД: одному быть круто  
?? ??: Не-а, совсем не круто.  
ВД: чел я знаю не перебивай

Дейв вдруг задумался. А что он хотел сказать-то? Всё-таки с ИИ-Дирком было неуместно обсуждать всю дерьмовость ситуации, когда уже почти поверил, что кого-то любишь, а он, этот кто-то, обидно и болезненно тычет тебя носом в то, что в твоём сердце только Дирк-Дирк-Дирк.  
Хватило одного взгляда, да? И он напрочь забыл о драматическом расставании в процессе драматического расставания.  
Ну, с незнакомцем-сталкером это обсуждать ещё неуместнее.  
Как там сказал ИИ-Дирк, лучшая версия себя? Да, что-то вроде зажигательного самоперепиха в колбе постоянно дохнущих бактерий-Дейвов, и всё это можно было оставить в рамках прелестного нарциссизма — но он настолько привязался к Страйдеру, что всё ещё пытается с ним заговорить, а потом вспоминает, и...  
Нет, лучше не вспоминать.

?? ??: Прости. Продолжай.  
ВД: вообще говоря главная проблема с волшебными опекунами в том что с детства чувствуешь себя насторожённо когда они рядом  
ВД: потому что когда они рядом это стремно и небезопасно  
ВД: примерно как в клетке с горным львом которого перед этим выебал горный великан  
и наоборот  
ВД: вот так и получается что только наедине с собой ты наиболее защищён  
ВД: теперь следи за руками говоря наедине с собой я имею в виду и наедине с другим собой  
ВД: секси-взрослым собой  
ВД: культурным мессией звездой и революционером-неудачником  
ВД: который разделяет твои планы мечты и даже твой кбитд  
ВД: ещё вы вместе загоняетесь из-за лил бро  
ВД: ещё вы трахаетесь  
ВД: ещё он умирает два месяца назад   
?? ??: Но ты до сих пор по привычке пытаешься с ним заговорить и ждёшь ответа.  
ВД: ага  
ВД: привычки такие сучки  
?? ??: Чем я могу тебе помочь?   
ВД: да ничем вот чем  
ВД: наверняка ты сам по себе неплохой и с тобой бывает забавно трепаться но ты для меня немногим больше чем никто  
ВД: мы и общались-то до этого всего два раза  
?? ??: Один.  
ВД: верно один  
?? ??: Наверное, любые слова сейчас прозвучат по-дурацки, но я уверен, что ты сделал всё, что от тебя зависело. 

Почему я вообще с ним об этом говорю, подумал Дейв.  
Он мог бы рассказать обо всём своему Дирку — не сейчас, когда-нибудь потом, когда всё забудется, через несколько дней или даже через неделю, но этот бесполезный придурок?  
Нет, нужно заканчивать.

?? ??: Вообще-то я знаю, что тебе может помочь. Как ни банально, время.  
ВД: да ты капитан банальность национальный супергерой соединённых штатов альтернии   
ВД: хотя нет постой им должен быть капитан трутень  
ВД: весь такой рогатый и металлический похожий на плод греха желчела и сатаны  
ВД: погодь или терминатора и жука-рогача  
ВД: даже не знаю кто лучше кто из них красный  
?? ??: А твой лил бро?  
ВД: с ним всё хорошо  
ВД: вот прямо сейчас с кем-то переписывается за компом  
ВД: выглядит вполне благополучным беспроблемным подростком  
ВД: знаешь как те пластмассовые демонстрационные дети на витрине интерната которых используют чтобы побыстрее сбыть с рук маленьких асоциальных ублюдков  
ВД: в фермерские хозяйства пустыни сонора штата аризона  
ВД: которые нахуй затопило в прошлом году  
ВД: паренёк аксель был прав  
ВД: рыба не думает потому что рыба знает всё  
ВД: ну тогда в фермерские хозяйства оклахомы или где ещё остались фермерские хозяйства в китае может быть  
ВД: дети причём позируют кто с граблями кто с лопатой  
ВД: с рулём от трактора  
ВД: или от тысячелетнего сокола  
ВД: или от эллен рипли  
ВД: о боже нет кто спиздил у экземпляра шестнадцать ледоруб  
ВД: и вставил вместо него дилдак  
ВД: это педофильское лобби мэм!  
ВД: о боже кто спиздил мой дилдак  
?? ??: Ты мог бы с ним поговорить.  
ВД: этот джефф сломался принесите нового

Дурацкая была идея, понятно же было, что этот разговор не поможет отвлечься. Лучше уж потрепаться с ИИ-Дирком.  
Дейв посмотрел за стекло: Дирк с фейспалмом откинулся на спинку кресла — сильный, гибкий, чем-то очень разочарованный. Тоже, наверное, общался с каким-то унылым бесполезным придурком. Ну да, насчёт благополучного беспроблемного подростка он соврал, потому что никакого сталкера не касалось, что Дирк стал такой крышесносный, что вздрочнул бы даже камень.  
И никакого сталкера тем более не касалось, что, когда они встретятся, Дирк будет видеть в нём юную копию своего обожаемого и давно погибшего бро.  
Бледно-золотой загар на коже, ладонь на лице в раздражённом усталом жесте, пальцы мечника, шершавые, небось. Из-под ладони — холодная, ровная линия губ. И чёрный треугольник очков.  
Сколько ему сейчас, шестнадцать-семнадцать?  
И что это, кстати, за знакомый звук — он устанавливает «Сбарб»? Так он же скоро войдёт в сеанс! Снова придвинулся к компу, начал печатать — судя по всему, опять с кем-то переписывается. С другими игроками?  
Скоро.  
Теперь уже точно скоро.

Но унылый Джефф в чём-то был прав, время могло помочь. Время, когда ранний-он сбежал, расстроенный и сбитый с толку странным поведением Дирка; время, когда поздний-он занялся Музеем Современного Искусства.  
Самое подходящее время сходить в гости.


	21. Назад в будущее (2419-2020)

За стеклом никого не было, и было слышно, как льётся вода в душе. Дейв огляделся: он привык к другому ракурсу, и теперь комната Дирка казалась ему незнакомой и неуютной. Статуи из прутьев пока ещё нет, а Отсылатель уже на месте. Телевизор в спящем режиме, на экране плавают заставки-слайды: человек-кролик, Крутой Бро и Типа Джефф, бегущая лошадь, роботы Дирка — большой и маленький. Дейв поднял жёлтого смаппета, одиноко и грустно сидящего на полу, посадил на стол. Если так подумать, когда их немного, они даже милые. Ха-ха, нет, всё равно стрёмные и отвратительные, с этими своими хуеобразными носами и оттопыренными пухлыми жопами.  
Вода всё шумела.  
Чем там мелкий так долго занимается в душе, хмыкнул Дейв.  
За окном пронеслись чайки. На кровати — покрывало небрежно накинуто поверх — лежит раскрытая книга. И треугольные чёрные очки на развороте. Ему показалось, или по стёклам пробежал красный блик?  
Дейв наклонился и взял очки. Утолщённые линзы, небольшие сенсорные панели на дужках. Компьютер? Что-то вроде его ай-шейдс? Дирк запросто мог собрать такой безо всякого алхимизатора, вряд ли это было сложнее, чем делать роботов.  
Дейв прислушался: вода всё ещё шумела — и, засунув свои очки в карман, быстро нацепил чужие. Забавное ощущение. Такое непривычное.  
Он вернул чужие очки на место и вдруг понял, что вода всё это время льётся слишком ровно. Под ней нет движения. Даже если... Чёрт. С ним что-то случилось?  
Дейв бросился к ванной, но тут дверь открылась, и оттуда вышел Лил Дирк, мокрый, в мокрой насквозь одежде — и таких же точно очках, в которых вспыхивали красные точки. Он спал или снова завис в этом своём странном остекленевшем состоянии, движения были расслабленными, неестественно плавными. Ох, детка. Вблизи это выглядело даже ещё более грустно. Он прошёл мимо, Дейв попытался схватить его за штаны, потом за плечо, за подол мокрой майки, но Лил Дирк, не просыпаясь, уклонялся — обманчиво медленными, точными движениями. Он подошёл к кровати, лёг, обнял Кэла — и замер.  
Вдруг до Дейва дошло: да он же сейчас в снотеле! Охренеть, он так рано проснулся на Дерсе?! Что за потрясающий ребёнок. Небось летает сейчас в сине-фиолетовом городе, над мостами и между башен, а под ногами у него суетятся панцирники со своей обыденной жизнью, интригами и политическими махинациями. Мама-дочь Роуз тоже там, верно? И он наконец-то не один. Теперь понятно, почему он с такой неохотой возвращался с Дерса на свой необитаемый остров.  
Не стоит его будить.  
Дейв шагнул назад. Он просто стоял и смотрел, как Дирк спит; вдруг ему отчаянно захотелось украсть этого ребёнка — у себя-прошлого, заботливого и жестокого, с разбитым сердцем, и он знал, что всё равно этого не сделает, но...  
Если Дирк сейчас проснётся, я останусь с ним, и неважно, куда нас это заведёт, подумал Дейв и окликнул:  
— Дирк.  
Потом ещё раз, немного громче:  
— Эй, Дирк.  
Нет? Но так даже лучше, они всё равно скоро встретятся.  
Осталось доделать последнее важное дело.

Да, это был октябрь двадцатого года, когда какой-то уёбок сбил настройки вертушки и вынес эротическим нокдауном двух Дейвов сразу.  
Ну да, какой-то. Дейв промотал время на полтора года вперёд: то самое фото лежит на столе, тот самый Дирк, проходя мимо, останавливается, смотрит, потом отводит взгляд и садится в кресло.  
В комнату зашёл Страйдер, и Дейв бросился к нему прежде, чем успел подумать, обнял — и почувствовал, как тот обнимает его в ответ, целует губы, щёку, шею.  
Это внезапно отрезвило. Дейв отстранился, не разжимая рук.  
— Что-то случилось? — улыбнулся Страйдер.  
— Я третий, — ответил Дейв. — Меня тут вообще не должно быть.  
Страйдер молча посмотрел на него, потом взъерошил волосы — привычным, небрежным, ласковым жестом — и, отодвинув, прошёл мимо.  
— Я никого и не видел, — ответил он, садясь на диван.  
Вот и всё.  
Дейв переступил с ноги на ногу, потом нерешительно шагнул вперёд.  
— Послушай, я...

— Просыпайся, Дейв, — сказал Страйдер. — Сейчас!

Дейв проснулся.


	22. После: Каркат

На астероиде было жарко и сумрачно. Перед глазами, медленно фокусируясь, мелькало неясное лицо Карката: серая кожа, чёрные волосы.  
— Сап, — произнёс Дейв. — Как дела, мы уже победили? Скажи, что мы победили без меня, ну скажи.  
Каркат с подозрением прищурился.  
— Ты не в порядке.  
— Я в ёбаном порядке, — ответил Дейв. — Блин, так соскучился по вам всем, ребята. Так что, мы уже прилетели? Ещё летим?  
Обстановка не изменилась: всё те же серые стены и потолок. Фиолетовый борт на уровне глаз. Мягкий, немного пульсирует. Тёплое и дрожащее вокруг — летаргическая слизь. Ну да, он заснул в восставанне. Отличная вещь восставанна, кровати сосут. Но трахаться в ней, наверное, неудобно. А тролли вообще трахаются? Когда-то давно, целых два дня назад, его живо интересовал этот вопрос. Ну да, Каркат был красивым — экзотически красивым, добрым, шумным и смешным. Слишком застенчивым для того, кто считает себя гуру в вопросах теоретической романтики.  
Но стоило моргнуть, и под закрытыми веками появлялся образ: бледно-золотой загар на коже, ладонь на лице в раздражённом усталом жесте, холодная, ровная линия губ.

— Так что? — повторил Дейв. — Кстати, а другие игроки больше не приходили? Я про бухую секси-мамку, или про... — он запнулся, надеясь, что в глазах у него в этот момент не сверкнуло. — Про юного Бро. Нет? Ну и ладно.  
Всё-таки человек без тёмных очков — всё равно что человек без трусов. Даже в рыцарских доспехах он всё равно остаётся без трусов и чем-нибудь себя да выдаст.  
Но удачно, что богопижама Рыцаря Времени не включает в себя доспехи. Хорош бы он был, божественный, летающий и грохочущий.  
Мысли беспорядочно метались, сменяя друг друга.

— Ты не в ёбаном порядке, — сказал Каркат и положил руку на борт восставанны, рядом с его плечом. Чувак, ну почему, когда ты должен быть шумным, болтливым и смешным, ты оказываешься упрямым и до неприятного проницательным?  
— Я не в ёбаном нем, — согласился Дейв, погружаясь в слизь до подбородка. — Полагаю, как любой парень, который три года провёл в детском кошмаре, а потом ещё девять — в ЕИС-апокалипсисе, ужасном, как мистер президент страхоужасов с Дальнего Кольца, нет, как сын кисмесиса Фредди Крюгера и Пеннивайза, нет, как член твоей матушки. Боже, эта слизь такая вкусная и сладкая.  
Он облизнулся.  
— Не жри ее, придурок! — крикнул Каркат.  
— Хонк, — ответил Дейв. — Шучу. Ладно, надо бы вылезать.

Это было странное ощущение: он не изменился, но снова чувствовал себя подростком среди таких же подростков. А ведь казалось, за двенадцать лет во сне даже немного подрос. Хотя, судя по Страйдеру, ему и не грозит вымахать размером с Гамзии. Даже Дирк сейчас, наверное, выше — и уж точно выглядит старше.  
Офигеть, Лил Дирк вырос. Совсем недавно же был малюсеньким младенцем.  
А теперь вырос и дрочит на Страйдера.  
Да уж. И о чём им вообще говорить?


	23. После: Роуз

Роуз ничуть не удивилась гостю. Пошепталась с Канайей и, быстро поцеловав в щёку, проводила её за дверь.  
— Тебе покрепче или послабее?  
Сиреневый яд плеснул из-под светлых густых ресниц, из-под их тёмных острых теней. Ты совсем не изменилась, хотел было сказать Дейв, но вместо этого произнёс:  
— То, как ты используешь алхиматор, потрясает своей практичностью. И ещё — блядски категоричной десакрализацией  
— Я слышу в твоих словах осуждение, Дейв, — заметила Роуз. — Значит ли это, что ты осуждаешь мой способ использования алхиматора, или это ритуальные па застенчивого запойного петтинга?  
— Угадала, я застенчиво хочу нажраться, даже если это проделает в моём желудке дыру размером с Окно.  
С каждым словом становилось всё легче, и легче, и легче.  
Она так похожа на Дирка.  
Ничего удивительного, в конце концов, Лил Бро — их эктоотец, и одновременно — его Бро, и значит ли это...  
Что бы сейчас сказал Дирк, будь он на месте Роуз?  
— Тебе определённо нужно выпить и поболтать — улыбнулась Роуз. — Окажи мне честь стать твоим скучающим барменом, даже если твоя печальная исповедь вызовет во мне фобию разрушительных красно-чёрных колебаний.  
— Красно-чёрных, — повторил Дейв, присаживаясь на узкий изящный диван. — Похоже на боязнь старой доброй человеческой романтики в экстремальных её проявлениях. Это что-то должно говорить о тебе? Обо мне? О нас? Но нет, моя исповедь будет не настолько печальна, хотя твоя антропофобия может не выдержать этого яростного шквала. Прости, сис.  
Он лёг, закинув руки за голову, а ноги — на подлокотник.  
— Прощаю, Дейв. Полагаю, я смогу пережить этот яростный шквал старой доброй человеческой романтики.  
Она стояла перед алхиматором, смешивала и разбавляла, — в оранжевой богоодежде Провидицы Света, напоминающей о...  
Дейв тупо поморгал и решил не думать эту мысль дальше.  
— Какой-то он у тебя маленький, — окликнул он Роуз. — Это точно алхиматор, а не тролльская кофемашина?  
— Ох, Дейв, похоже, за эти два дня ты успел устареть. Используешь насадку компактизайнера — и твоя вечная бутылка всегда с тобой.  
— Или ты можешь сделать вечный подарок другу.  
— Твоя правда. Она как раз помещается в Отсылатель.  
— Погоди. Ты даже покрокерила, что такое Отсылатель?  
— Погорглила. Что значит — покрокерила?  
— Я расскажу, — сказал Дейв. — Всё, дай я поболтаю, мы же решили, что я должен выпить и поболтать.  
Он протянул руку, взял небольшой стаканчик и выпил. Горько, потом горячо. Умеренно тошнотворно. Во рту остался привкус аниса. Дейв вернул стакан.  
Что я делаю, подумал он. Стоило закрыть глаза...  
Это никого не касается, даже Роуз. Особенно Роуз. Она хочет найти семью, а Дейв натренировался на селфцесте и ласточкой прыгнул в двойной инцест. Даже в тройной, если так подумать.  
— Приятель, да ты не размениваешься на такие незначительные условности, как культура употребления.  
Роуз взяла стакан, подумав, показала им на другой, побольше.  
— Неправда, я культурист употребления, — ответил Дейв. — Не жалея себя, качаю бицепс употребления и втайне подрачиваю на освоенные веса. Хотя почему втайне? Мисс, вон ту большую круглую колбу, пожалуйста.  
Роуз налила, протянула, и он опрокинул в себя колбу. В желудке яростно вспыхнула огненная дыра размером с Окно, потом напалм разлился по телу, остывая и расслабляя мышцы.  
— Я предупреждал, что ты будешь плакать, — сказал Дейв.  
— Нет, ты забыл предупредить. Но фактически я готова начать по первому твоему сигналу. Сопереживание входит в оплаченный пакет услуг психоаналитика за барной стойкой. Заряжай стволы, Дейв. Добей меня.  
Дейв взял новую полную колбу, поднял вверх, разглядывая через прозрачную жидкость серый потолок. Поболтал.  
— Сначала я три года тусил с дохлым Бро, а потом ещё девять — с дохлым альт-Дейвом в драматической антиутопии. Когда прибудет Дирк, нам будет о чём поговорить.  
— Дирк?  
— Угу, юный Бро с другой Земли. Его зовут Дирк. Это я его так назвал.  
Дейв повернул голову. Что я делаю, подумал он, но внутри всё быстрее металась раскалённая шаровая молния, солнечная, апельсиновая, майкоке...  
Нахуй всё это.  
— По итогу получается, что я очень любил Бро.  
— Ага, как и я маму. По итогу.  
— Ты тоже хотела ее трахнуть, скажи, что нет, это же просто ужасно и отвратительно.  
— Значит, твои эмоции по этому поводу можно описать как «ужасно и отвратительно»?  
Дейв молча посмотрел в потолок. Серый пористый камень астероида, отполированный до гладкости, образовывал причудливый паутинный рисунок на поверхности. Можно было скользить взглядом по линиям и не чувствовать ничего. Или — не чувствовать ничего по поводу всего того, что сейчас чувствуешь.  
Он неторопливо опрокинул колбу. Дождался, пока пылающая сверхновая из горла переместится в желудок, а потом остынет.  
— Когда я понял, что он не воспринимает меня иначе, чем говённую марионетку, то вернулся назад. Юный Бро был такой горячий. Ещё год-два, и Дирк тоже... В общем, всё было хорошо, пока мудила не избил меня младенцем-мной, а я не открыл ему глаза на унылую загробность его жизни. Господи, моё существование...  
— Весьма насыщено событиями, — оборвала Роуз и протянула ещё одну колбу, на этот раз с чем-то фиолетовым.  
— Где ты встретил нашего эктобиологического отца?  
— На Земле В2, где же ещё, — ответил Дейв. — Вообще-то я его вырастил. Ах да, я уже говорил. Можно сказать, стал для него охуенным бро. Додал ему всё то, чего сам был лишён.  
— Он вспоминает о тебе с благодарностью и любовью?  
— Он вспоминает обо мне как фанатка, случайно встретившая обдолбанного кумира в супермаркете. Точнее, не обо мне-мне. О другом мне. Неважно.  
— Как же ты этого добился?  
— О, это был долгий путь.  
Он сел на кушетке, сделал пару глотков и продолжил:  
— Значит, сначала я свил ему гнездо в пентхаусе дома, где жил альт-Дейв, звезда, режиссёр, герой, великолепный Бро Дирка, культурный мессия и изобретатель различных штук, а также различных поз и этических вилок. И я сейчас не о говённых крокервилках. Потом устроил наблюдательный пункт в будущее. Мы со Страйдером — в смысле, с альт-Дейвом — частенько сидели и наблюдали, как он растёт. Тот ещё проблемный засранец. Однажды Страйдер на камеру двинул речь про то, что Дирк не один, а, кстати, я не говорил? Его имя — это самсо... да бля. Самосбывающаяся хрень. И потом мы опять сидели и наблюдали, или я сидел и наблюдал. Потом случилось много интересной фигни, а также временной фигни, а также тиранической безумной фигни, а потом Дирк вырос, и я не хочу развивать эту мысль, это странно и неловко, а потом Страйдер, стоп, я не могу поверить, что он...  
— Что он что?  
Оглушающее мутное опьянение навалилось вместе с пониманием. Что он поступил совсем как Бро тогда, в пузыре, подумал Дейв. Что он хотел, чтобы я был счастлив. Что он знал, как сильно мне нужен Дирк. Что кто-то всегда решает мои проблемы, пока я прикидываюсь крутым и пускаю всё на самотёк.  
— Что он мой третий любимый рэпер, — ответил Дейв. — А мож и втрой — Снуп Дог, чел, тебе прдеца пиздеца подвинуться. Этот трон отныне стро... стыра... страй-дер-о-ку-пи-ро-ван. Мной и мной.  
Ему вдруг до крика захотелось остаться в одиночестве.  
Дейв попытался встать, чтобы уйти, но вместо этого завалился назад, к стене, не в силах пошевелиться. Думал ясно, а двигаться и говорить не мог.  
Серый паутинный потолок раскручивался как вентилятор из ножей-бабочек, набирая обороты.  
Голос Роуз звучал словно издалека, словно через толстое стекло аквариума.  
— То есть ты девять лет сидел и смотрел, как он растёт один в будущем, и это делает тебя правильным бро, образцовым опекуном и эрзац-объектом восторженной мифологизации, верно?  
Дейв попытался ответить, но не смог и кивнул несколько раз.  
Потом всё же сконцентрировался, медленно и чётко выговорил:  
— Да. Я ж лблю его.  
— Определённо.  
Дейв закрыл глаза. Под веками плавали твёрдые серые конструкции, разделяясь на конструкции меньших размеров, а те в свою очередь, подпрыгивая и посвистывая, распадались на ещё меньшие конструкции.  
За этим гипнотическим и тошнотворным движением вдруг прозвучал слишком вещественный и слишком спокойный голос Роуз.  
— Знаешь, а я ведь не собиралась плакать.


	24. После: Дирк

Когда Дейв во второй раз встретил Дирка, они врезались друг в друга — не в ироническом либо ином переносном смысле. Буквально. Даже чересчур.

Когда Дейв в третий раз встретил Дирка, то понял, что это такая же штука, как с трупами, которые оживают, стоит только отвернуться — и ситуация тут же превращается в кусок говна, а милый, трогательный Лил Бро — в серьёзного и слишком взрослого парня в дурацкой богопижаме, который поглядывает на тебя сверху вниз и из вежливости пытается не узнавать, отыскивая нейтральную тему для разговора в их списке неловких, сомнительных, а также откровенно дебильных тем. 

— Значит, нам надо убить Джека-Инглиша и Рободжека, — сказал Дирк, когда пауза стала совсем уже тягостной. — У тебя есть план? Мы должны выработать общую стратегию, например, как тебе... Что-то не так?  
Что же, интересно, не так, а, Дирк? Может быть, всё?  
— Да, я знаю, что мы должны драться вместе, но...  
— Но что?  
Дейв отвёл взгляд. Дирк ждал ответа. Было бы наивно надеяться на то, что он подыграет.  
— Сложно объяснить, — честно ответил Дейв и сел на крышу, свесив ноги вниз.  
Дирк стоял, немного наклонив голову. Очки скрывали взгляд. Его тень падала на Дейва.  
Потом он сел рядом и спросил:  
— Потому что я похож на твоего бро?  
— С чего ты взял, что причина в этом, — сказал Дейв, глядя на его лицо. В детстве он был открытым и эмоциональным, потом наглухо закрылся, но всё-таки иногда, исчезающе редко, лёгкий, почти незаметный намёк на прежнюю улыбку трогал холодную линию губ, нежно и смущённо приподнимая углы рта.  
Вот как сейчас.  
Боже.  
— Разве нет? — в голосе мелькнула насмешка.  
— Мой бро был сумасшедшим мудаком.  
— Уверен, он был именно таким, — согласился Дирк.  
— Ну, по итогу я им всё-таки восхищался, но детство он мне испортил, знаешь, как есть ролевые модели, а Бро был ролевой антимоделью: загадочный крутой чувак, за которым лучше всего было бы наблюдать со стороны — и желательно из перспективы в четыреста лет. И через чат-клиент. И при этом ни в коем случае не быть ребёнком, который от него зависит.  
— Прекрасно понимаю, о чём ты, — с серьёзным лицом согласился Дирк.  
Ну ничего себе ты неблагодарная скотина, обиделся даже Дейв, не подавая вида. Ну ничего себе ты сравнил. Меня-то за что?  
— Чел, ты уж извини, конечно...  
Нет. Спокойнее. Немного тише и ровнее. Дейв выдохнул и продолжил:  
— ...но если тебя не запирали в холодильнике, в котором из еды был только ты сам, то нихуя ты меня не понимаешь.  
— Тебя запирали в холодильнике? — повернулся всем телом Дирк. — Что, как приёмные родители — тринадцатого ученика волшебника?  
— А, ты про Гарри Поттера? — оживился Дейв. Привет, нейтральная тема. Нейтральные темы охуенны.  
— Нет, про Калмесиса. Кто такой Гарри Поттер?  
— Господи, это совершенно точно самая грустная вещь, какую я когда-либо слышал, а ведь меня однажды спросили, кто такой Снуп Дог.  
Дирк замер, потом коротко вздохнул.  
— Аоквиус-спрайт подсказывает, что это ваш культурный герой типа Христа или Магистра Йоды и что его тоже стыдно не знать. Прости, бро, я как обычно облажался.  
— Ты не... — Дейв замолчал.  
— М-да, — спустя паузу сказал Дирк.

Да что я несу, подумал Дейв, это же мой Лил Дирк, которого я знаю всю его жизнь и люблю больше всего на свете, а не безумный мудак Бро. Вон он как всё близко к сердцу принимает, хотя и пытается не показывать. Он-то во мне видит юную копию своего обожаемого Бро Страйдера, ожившее воспоминание о самом дорогом человеке. Зачем же я с ним так?

— Скорее бы уже началось, — с усталой скукой сказал Дирк.  
— Ага, — согласился Дейв, украдкой его разглядывая.  
С момента, когда он в последний раз видел Дирка за стеклом — тогда, с фотографией Страйдера (лучше не вспоминать), — тот, кажется, ещё немного вырос, черты лица стали резче и чётче, почти утратив детскую мягкость, слегка отросли волосы, и эта дурацкая богопижама, Принц Сердца — это вообще что, это же не значит, что он фея волшебной любви? С таким выражением, как сейчас, он мог оказаться скорее феей нежданных пиздюлей, нет?  
— Значит, ты... — начал было Дирк и замолчал.  
И он так близко. Между ними — никакого стекла.  
До него даже можно дотронуться.  
— Чувак, твой богоприкид — это нечто, — ровно сказал Дейв, стараясь не пялиться на его ноги. Или пялиться не так откровенно. Господь, храни Обаму и солнцезащитные очки.  
— Ага, — ответил Дирк так же небрежно. — Когда я увидел себя в нём в первый раз, то тут же захотел развидеть. Но пока летел к вам обратно, понял, что он удобный. Даже мудацкие пухлые штаны — ну так и сам я мудак, всё вполне гармонично. Форма, содержание.  
— Ты не мудак.  
Дирк пожал плечами с таким безразличным видом, что его вдруг захотелось обнять — не теперешнего его, взрослую секси-версию милого маленького Лил Бро, а одинокого ребёнка, которого Страйдер когда-то давно, целых два дня назад, убеждал, что он не один, что бро его очень любит.  
— Слышал, у тебя был охеренно крутой бро, — сказал Дейв.  
— Да, он был именно таким. Если хочешь, я могу рассказать.  
— Давай лучше я.  
Дирк отстранился с терпеливым и скептическим видом: ну и что ты можешь знать?  
— Валяй.  
Дейв открыл рот, и перед глазами вдруг встал Страйдер, и как он трепался на том давнем ещё интервью, и как был искренне рад Дейву, и как, вернувшись под утро, чистил и полировал меч тряпкой, впитавшей разноцветные потёки крови, и как он смотрел на Дирка через стекло.  
И как осторожно обнял, когда Дейв вернулся, а потом, после телешоу — обнял с любовью и отчаянием: хорошо, что я умру раньше, чем ты уйдёшь; и как в конце выставил его в другой, настоящий мир.  
«Мне кажется, я тебя всё-таки люблю» — «Тебе кажется». Но это было таким очевидным, избыточно точным указанием на неуместность настольной лампы в комнате, залитой ярким солнечным светом.  
Он так и сидел, молча и с приоткрытым ртом, не начав говорить, а Дирк глядел на него из-за тёмных стёкол: наверное, тоже благословлял кого-то там и солнцезащитные очки. Он очень старался выглядеть незаинтересованным, у него это отлично получалось, но если смотришь на кого-то девять лет подряд, начинаешь замечать те мельчайшие мимические движения, которые не осознаёт даже сам человек. 

— Так вот, — сказал Дейв и придвинулся поближе. — Держись крепче, приятель, пришло время охуительных жёстких историй у костра бойскаутов.  
— Уже даже пристегнулся, — серьёзно ответил Дирк, не скрывая насмешки.  
Пристегнулся? Вот и умница. Описания будней великого человека песней лились из Дейва: что Страйдер любил, а к чему оставался безразличным, как он ел, спал, работал, как он выходил из душа (постановочные фото — даже не близко), как он возвращался под утро и с меча на ковёр капала разноцветная кровь или оседали хлопья гари. Да, и он знал, что всё, что делает Сопротивление, — это подготовка, а самое интересное начнётся сейчас. Принцип мёртвой...  
Он вдруг заметил, что Дирк застыл, ошеломлённый. Даже почти не дышал. А потом — вздохнул и расслабился. Показалось?  
— Что-то не так?  
— Нет, всё хорошо. Просто то, что ты рассказываешь... Как будто оживает икона, так, наверное?  
Расстояние имеет значение. Дейв наконец почувствовал, поверил в то, что их больше не разделяет ни необходимость контролировать временные циклы, ни бессмысленно жестокая стратегия Бро.  
Стеклянная стена исчезла.  
— Можно? — Дирк осторожно дотронулся до его руки. — Если это не нарушит твоего личного пространства. Я знаю, что ты не он, но...  
— Без проблем.  
Дейв сжал руку и подумал: я это как раз-таки он, но какая теперь разница-то.  
— А как он всё предусмотрел с пентхаусом? Отлично всё устроил, правда ведь? А помнишь тот мотивирующий спич про героя, который спасёт землю, покрытую водой?  
— Откуда ты всё это знаешь?  
— Ну, я как раз пробегал мимо. Временные штуки.  
— Я бы так тоже хотел, — вздохнул Дирк.  
Я знаю, подумал Дейв. И продолжил: про Морского Гитлера и Лалонд, которую невозможно было заснять на фото, про то, как рассказал однажды Страйдеру о тролльской символике ведра, а тот тут же заебашил «КИОН ВДЕРО». Ёбаный гений. А Статуи Дерьмосвободы? В этом бессмысленном и грандиозном промо с тройным дном весь Страйдер. Ха, особенно в том, что каждая Дерьмосвобода — это спящая бомба. 

Они валялись на крыше, всё так же держась за руки. Облака лениво ползли по зелёному небу.  
Дирк повернул голову:  
— Извини, я не совсем понял. Ты говорил, ты пробегал мимо — или ты бегал кругами?  
— Два дня — это считается пробегал или бегал кругами? — парировал Дейв и подумал, что зря он это всё.  
Но кто ещё мог рассказать Дирку о том, какой охуенный был его обожаемый Страйдер — и как он сильно... Да. Как сильно Дирка любил его бро.

— Он не мог быть рядом с тобой, но совсем не потому, что не хотел. Я устроил ему наблюдательный пункт, что-то типа трансляции из будущего, так он постоянно там торчал. Ну, когда не занимался своими крутыми страйдеровскими делами. Уверен, ты знаешь про артефактно-экологическую катастрофу и как он организовывал космические экспедиции на Солнце, но что ты наверняка не знаешь — это то, что он приходил к тебе, когда ты болел. Ты был таким трогательным, что он пообещал подарить тебе кролика.  
— Я помню, — кивнул Дирк. — Я думал, это горячечный глюк.  
— Ещё бы.  
Пальцы в его руке дрогнули и тут же расслабились.  
— А кролика я потом спёр из музея, — ответил Дирк. — В смысле, робособственноручно.  
— Ну и правильно. Чуваку не стоило так держаться за этот грязный комок плюша из дурацкой «Воздушной тюрьмы».  
— А ты видел Стиллера?  
— Ага. Ужасная смерть. Бедный чувак. Хотя с Оником ведьма поступила ещё более мерзко. А помнишь, когда они с Киану и Гловером в «КИНОМИЛЬФЕ»...  
— Ты упоминал про наблюдательный пункт, — прервал его Дирк. — Что-то вроде приватного реалити-шоу? Забавно, я-то думал, что совсем один.  
— Ты никогда не был один, — повернувшись, горячо возразил Дейв. — Ни одну ёбаную секунду.  
Дирк промолчал.  
Я всё говорю и говорю, подумал Дейв. Совсем как Страйдер, когда спросил, как дела, и начал трепаться без остановки. Я тогда подумал — что за невыносимый чувак. Но мне так много нужно успеть рассказать Дирку, что не получается думать, а что я, собственно, говорю.  
Он попытался освободить руку, но Дирк удержал её — и, будто пытаясь сгладить этот жест, мягко попросил:  
— А ещё что-нибудь расскажешь?  
— Вот, к примеру, тогда с аквалангом. Бедный Страйдер, чувак просто весь извёлся, чуть было не облысел от стресса. Когда ты успел взять запасной баллон? Да он же просто... — Дейв вздохнул и продолжил: — Боялся, что с тобой что-то случилось, и думал — почему он не может вернуться на четыреста лет вперёд и на сорок минут назад? Отпиздил бы тебя запасным баллоном или Кэлом и отобрал акваланг, Дирк, неужели ты совсем не думал, что...  
— Не думал что? — спокойно переспросил Дирк, и Дейв вдруг понял: ну конечно же, Дирк не думал, что о нём кто-то волнуется. Откуда бы он об этом узнал?  
И мог ли Дейв оказаться ещё хуже, чем Бро?  
Он отвёл взгляд.  
— Извини. Если тебе кажется, что твой бро такой же мудак, как мой, то тебе не кажется.  
— Ты серьёзно? — спросил Дирк.  
— Угу.  
— Тогда ты тоже извини. Хоть я и не совсем он, но всё-таки несу ответственность за этот осколок себя. В каком-то смысле мы один и тот же человек. И, разумеется, все мои я, — губы дрогнули в лёгкой и нежной улыбке, — отвратительны. Но я всё равно тебя очень люблю. И я давно знаю, что это был ты.  
Дейв тупо моргнул. Ну твою ж троллемать!  
Пальцы сжались с неожиданной силой, что-то тёмное мелькнуло перед глазами, опрокинуло на спину, прижало к крыше. Чужие очки упали — стукнулись о плечо и скатились вниз.  
Твою ж троллемать.  
Тяжесть и тепло чужого тела, широко распахнутые глаза — солнечные, апельсиновые, майкокепковые. Их тяжёлый и пустой взгляд.  
Какого хуя тут происходит и где находится запасной выход из этой взаимонеловкой ситуации?  
— АО тебя записал, ещё когда мне было тринадцать, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Дирк. — Ты выглядел самым настоящим королём извращенцев, когда бегал за мной по комнате и пытался стащить штаны. Значит ли это, что ты...  
Он замолчал.  
«Белка поимела его игру», некстати всплыло в голове. Или наоборот — как нельзя кстати.  
— Чел, каким бы ничтожным опекуном я был, если бы оставил мелкого бро спать в мокрых штанах, — небрежно ответил Дейв.  
— Разве ты не оставил?  
Очень осторожно, почти невесомо Дирк прикоснулся к его щеке. Показалось — тряхнуло током: намеренная, выверенная невинность этого прикосновения, пустой, голодный взгляд и собственная реакция — не возбуждение даже, а какая-то концентрированная, двенадцать лет копившаяся одержимость. Нет, всё это выглядело гораздо хуже, чем если бы Дирк просто залез ему в штаны.  
Всё это выглядело так, что если бы между ними сейчас пролетела муха, то она бы обуглилась, не успев потереть лапки.  
Всё это выглядело настолько же далёким от счастливого финала семейного кино, насколько далёким от неё может быть горящий многоквартирный дом — или та прощальная истерика, которую Дейв закатил дохлому Бро.  
Он же вёл себя точно так же, как Дирк. Не совсем так, гораздо импульсивнее, без этих его манипулятивных ловушек, а Бро... Что же тогда сказал Бро, что Дейв разозлился и сбежал?  
Да. Точно.  
— Ну да, оставил, — ответил Дейв. — Но это лучше, чем если бы я вообще не приходил, верно?  
Он успел заметить секундный испуг и растерянность; пальцы отдёрнулись, а потом зарылись в волосы, сдвигая их со лба, и Дирк негромко согласился:  
— Ага, лучше. До этого случая я думал, что ты старше: таинственный, всемогущий взрослый, которому пришлось со мной возиться, сдерживая неприязнь и отвращение. Личность Бро Страйдера всегда была окутана мифами и легендами, и почему бы ему не оказаться ещё и богоуровневым игроком, как тому же Обаме. Такие слухи тоже ходили, разве ты не знал? Собственно, я даже не был уверен, что вас там двое. Но в этот момент всё стало предельно ясно, а уж когда ты прислал АО фотографию...  
— Какую ещё фотографию, — сказал Дейв, уже зная ответ.  
— Селфи «я на фоне себя». Крутейший чувак и охуенный первый секс. Помнишь?  
Верно. Если Дирк общался с Джейн и Джейком из времени Страйдера, значит, его чат-клиентом был троллиан с его временными штуками или что-то наподобие. Во втором разговоре он упомянул, что мессенджер с временными штуками используют не только тролли. Да, и тогда Дирк запросто мог оказаться Даммеком, или Джеффом, или анонимным фанатом, из лучших побуждений взломавшим телефон Дейва. Бедный чел, наверное, был вне себя от радости, получив фотографию со страйдер-2х комбо.  
Или не от радости, вдруг осознал Дейв.  
Поза, в которой они с Дирком лежали, ничуть не скрывала совсем не родственный характер любви его вновь обретённого родственника. Такой себе характер, фаллический и, похоже, всерьёз обиженный.

— Нет, в первый раз ты общался с АО, — продолжил Дирк так, словно умел читать мысли. — И я, если вспомнишь, искренне извинился за его назойливость и глупые шутки. Честно говоря, то, что ты решил, что это был я, пиздец как расстраивает.

Боже, подумал Дейв, восстанавливая в памяти тот тупой и напряжённый разговор про накадилов. Так вот почему он реагировал так ебануто.  
Я-то говорил про себя, а Дирк подумал, что про него, что это он мне не нужен.  
Какая чушь.  
Кто мне вообще тогда нужен, если ты мне не нужен?

— АО? — переспросил он.  
— Автоответчик. Очки. В тринадцать мне казалось, что это охуенная и смешная идея — взять капчу своего мозга и сделать её основой самообучающейся программы. Ну да, через три года он меня окончательно заебал, об этом я тоже тебе говорил. Я хотел его уничтожить, но вместо этого повёлся на его трёп и прототипировал, а потом откуда-то появился дохлый качок-конелюб, и... Серьёзно, это совсем не интересно.  
— Мне очень интересно, — ответил Дейв.  
Что ему было ещё более интересно — это то, как он проебал появление АО.  
Или то, как он талантливо всё похерил своим появлением в самом конце.  
«Я тебе что, ёбаная марионетка?!»  
Да. Это было сразу после. Дирк проснулся, Дирк осознал. Его жизнь изменилась.  
Что он делал потом?

— Ты притих, — заметил Дирк.  
— Я в ахуе, — честно ответил Дейв. — А ты слишком много треплешься.  
— Думаю, я тоже в ахуе. Я продолжу? Арка драматических флэшбеков главного героя — важная часть повествования.  
— Добивай, — махнул рукой Дейв, и Дирк её поймал, сжал пальцы, наклоняясь невозможно, обжигающе низко. Негромкий шёпот, казалось, касался губ в странном подобии поцелуя.  
— А потом ты написал мне, когда я устанавливал «Сбарб», и, разумеется, оказался важнее всего остального — но я не мог прямым текстом сказать, что, мол, чувак, я знаю, что Бро Страйдер умер, я знаю, что у тебя там едет крыша, я всё знаю, эй, это же я. Мне казалось, у тебя были веские причины избегать любого общения со мной. Ничего удивительного. Ирония подразумевает дистанцию. Отвращение — тоже. 

Это так мило с твоей стороны, Лил Бро, подумал Дейв. Лежать на ком-то с таким стояком и рассказывать ему про иронию и отвращение. Вот что называют приматом духа над плотью.  
То ли дело он сам. Пустая голова, горящие щёки, и хуй стоит как антенна. Но это не очень заметно, правда, Дирк? Особенно главному герою (нет), упоровшемуся собственным драматическим флэшбеком.  
Но нет, серьёзно, с чего вообще Дирк сделал такие выводы, ведь это Бро был из секты иронии и отвращения, а он — из другой, проповедующей любовь и заботу!

— Ты с ума сошёл? — спросил Дейв.  
— В моих обстоятельствах это было бы слишком простым выходом, не находишь? В общем, когда я убедился, что вас двое, и оба — Дейв Страйдер, всё остальное было делом техники. Камера находилась на стене рядом со столом?  
— Не камера, стекло.  
— Да, верно. Невидимое стекло поверх стены и немного временных штук.  
— Да, одна из моих вертушек.  
— Ты реагировал только на то, что я говорил или делал в комнате. Остальные помещения были в слепой зоне, и ещё небольшое пространство «под свечой». Сантиметров тридцать от пола. Я знал, что это не чат-клиент с настройкой времени, а твоя способность, потому что ты мог изменить любой момент моей жизни до того, как он произошёл. Кстати, мерзкое и довольно жуткое ощущение, если ты не в курсе. А. Вижу, в курсе. Неважно; мне пришлось немного напрячься и придумать, как восстанавливать последовательность, которую ты меняешь задним числом. Стать тем, кто дёргает за ниточки кукловода. И знаешь, это было совсем несложно, ты легко ведёшься на манипуляции, Дейв, тебе нужно с этим что-то сделать.

Он говорил негромко и холодно, с непроницаемым, ничего не выражающим лицом, но кончики его пальцев, едва дотрагиваясь, вели по скуле и подбородку, поднимались, очерчивая линию рта; Дейв чувствовал тепло прикосновений, смотрел на пушистые светлые ресницы, на бледные веснушки, на непослушные волосы, на губы, шепчущие ему бессмысленную и безумную хрень, и падал, падал, падал.  
— ...ты меня не слушаешь, — нахмурился Дирк.  
— Ага, угадал.  
— А ведь я перед тобой хвастаюсь. Распускаю хвост, пытаюсь привлечь внимание. Смотри только на меня, люби меня, у тебя всё равно не осталось выбора. Тебя не пугает намёк на эктоинцест?  
— Меня даже эктоселфцест не пугает, — ответил Дейв. Гроссмейстер переключения внимания, лорд-магистр настоятель бессмысленной выдержки.  
Словом, еблан какой-то.  
— К сожалению, я слишком хорошо это помню, — предсказуемо переключился Дирк на больную тему.  
Да. Точно.  
Он не сможет отрицать факт почти случившейся дрочки на Страйдера.  
— Как будто кто-то в мультивселенной может не вздрочнуть на великолепного другого-Дейва Страйдера, — беспечно сказал Дейв и многозначительно подвигал бровью.  
— А, ты об этом.  
— Да, я об этом.  
Он ожидал смущения, но Дирк, похоже, не умел смущаться. Он молча смотрел на Дейва, а потом неожиданно улыбнулся — и эта улыбка вдруг напомнила тот его жуткий, истерический смех после просмотра видеоролика.  
— Я никогда, ни на одну секунду не забывал, что ты за мной наблюдаешь, ведь это было единственным способом тобой управлять. Что ты чувствуешь теперь? Злость? Отвращение? Стыд? Тогда что бы ты почувствовал, узнав, что снимок, на который ты сейчас так неизящно намекнул, — тот самый, что сделал АО, пока ты бегал за мной по комнате? Ты выглядел на нём похожим на юную версию моего бро, но это твоё тупое паникующее выражение лица — он бы так просто не сумел. Да и как бы он попал в будущее, сам подумай.  
Дейв открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но губы коснулся губ — не целуя, запирая слова.

— Помолчи, ладно? — тихо произнёс Дирк. — Не хочу больше ничего слушать. Бро Страйдер потрясающий, знал бы ты, сколько раз я жалел, что это ты, а не он. Увидев фотографию, он понял всё правильно. И про письмо, я так и знал, что он разгадает, кому оно адресовано. А ты — нет. А ещё Бро Страйдер очень хороший человек, и я рассчитывал именно на это. В конце концов он сделал то, чего я от него хотел. Вы оба сделали. Он тебя прогнал, верно? И вот ты здесь, со мной.

Что-то пошло не так, отстранённо подумал Дейв. Я точно что-то сделал не так, и из-за этого милый маленький Лил Бро превратился в чудовище.  
Очень несчастное чудовище.

— Окей, ты меня уделал, — сказал он. — А. Мы же договорились, что я молчу. Всё, молчу. Продолжай.

Дирк отстранился; он смотрел на Дейва несколько мгновений, будто пытался найти ответ, а потом сел рядом и отвернулся.  
— Что бы я сейчас ни сказал, будет только хуже, да? Наверное, я просто хочу перестать надеяться, что ты меня не ненавидишь.

Да, я говорил Бро то же самое, вдруг вспомнил Дейв. Нет, не говорил. Просто подумал. Мне тогда было очень плохо, и я сбежал. Но Дирк не сбегает.  
Он ждёт подтверждения своих слов — в этом маленьком мире отчаяния и холодной истерики.  
Но злость? Отвращение? Стыд?

— Дирк, — ответил Дейв, — господи ёбаный боже, Дирк, ты совсем рехнулся от радости?  
— А. Вот что ещё хотел спросить — чтобы окончательно расставить всё на свои места. Трогательный монолог про любовь — это был Бро Страйдер, а не ты, верно? А «йо, засранец, вспори брюхо обнимашке Кэлу» — ты, а не он? Но это даже хорошо, Дейв, это правда очень хорошо, потому что, если всё пойдёт по худшему сценарию, ты сможешь меня узнать. Или хотя бы убить.  
— Дирк, ты меня не слышишь?

Нет, вообще не слышит.  
И что теперь делать? Как с этим справлялся Бро? Паршиво, вот как.  
Но Дейв-то с самого начала старался делать всё по-другому, Дейв любил его больше всего на свете, и поэтому было так странно — так странно и так несправедливо, — что в итоге они с Дирком оказались сломаны одинаковым образом.

Как с этим справлялся Страйдер?

— Знаешь, я проигрывал в голове момент нашей встречи сотни раз. Он был, в конце концов, тщательно спланирован. И то, что ты...

Нет. Как с этим справится он сам? 

Дейв сел рядом, развернул Дирка за плечи, потянул на себя — и оборвал этот бред поцелуем.


	25. Интерлюдия

Да что тут странного-то.   
Казалось бы, причина вполне очевидна, но процесс мышления Дейва Страйдера всегда отличался очаровательной хаотичностью.  
Именно это и делало его настолько управляемым. Именно это, к примеру, и сделало его настолько важным в бессмысленном умирающем мире неканона, где даже Дирк Страйдер оказался трусливым нытиком, выбравшим самое простое решение. Что уж говорить об остальных.  
Разумеется, тот мой осколок получил удовольствие, планируя и организуя свою смерть. В конце концов, покончить с тем, кого настолько сильно ненавидишь, должно быть как минимум приятно.  
Но — опять отрубленная голова? Почему бы не спрыгнуть со скалы, или упасть на меч, или, не знаю, повеситься, или... 

Ну вот, теперь я жалуюсь в лучших традициях Дейва из начала этой истории. Понятно ведь, почему: со временем привыкаешь умирать определённым образом и начинаешь считать этот способ самым простым и почти безопасным, я бы сказал, уютным, как разношенные шлёпанцы.

К слову о смерти: полагаю, другой-Дейв уже объединил свои памяти (а значит, отчасти стал моим, безвозвратно мёртвым Дейвом) и встретился со своим драгоценным Обамой, этим капчалогированным призраком мёртвого джедая — внезапно, блядь, но я в курсе поп-культурных отсылок четырёхсотлетней давности, и не знать об этом мог только тот, кто полностью предоставил другому-себе собирать детскую библиотеку, — и да, я нарочно спросил, кто такой Гарри Поттер, потому что... О, это выражение лица Дейва, вдруг усомнившегося в своём опекунском великолепии.

Но какие тут могут быть сомнения? Убийственно великолепен. Чудовищно эффективен. Просто ёбаный идеал. Кто бы ещё смог воспитать Принца Сердца, иными словами — разрушителя душ, иными словами — финального босса?  
С другой стороны, Принц Сердца не обязан заниматься разрушением душ без отдыха и сна, и что, если иногда, в порядке уморительной шутки, этот класспект означает — фея волшебной любви, а?

Вот взять Карката. Ты ещё помнишь старину Карката и майку с ведром? Да-да, того самого тролля с вдохновенным монологом про человеческих самцов — и робкие нежные бутоны их с Дейвом взаимной симпатии? Вспомнил? Ещё один мой осколок недавно канонизировал дейвкат. Может показаться, что эта канонизация была похожа на грубое изнасилование в мозг — как, впрочем, и всё остальное, что другой-я делал перед уходом.  
Но осмелишься ли ты утверждать, что бог всегда обязан работать тонко?

М-да.  
Бедняга Джейк, золотая икона сексуальной объективации. Но, если на то пошло, я был ее творцом.

Зачем я вообще всё это объясняю кому-то настолько примитивному и заменимому, как ты, маленький нелепый пришелец, читающий этот текст?   
Дай-ка угадаю. В этот момент ты думаешь, что выбрал правильную ветку разговора: например, ту, в которой я не выбрасываю тебя в открытый космос. Или ту, в которой я не уничтожаю твою личность.  
Может быть, все твои реплики по чистой случайности оказались правильными — и вот он, Дирк Страйдер, персонаж несложной игры, сдавшийся охуительной магии твоего дружеквеста.   
Может быть.  
А может, я отвечаю на те вопросы, которые могли быть заданы, если бы ты оказался чуть более осведомлённым, и попутно — просто от скуки — переписываю сюжет игры, на которую так сильно надеется мистер Молочный Коктейль?  
Ага, о нём и его делишках я тоже знаю. В данный момент он не важен.  
Ты хочешь спросить — что же тогда важно?  
Чёрт, совсем забыл. Ты можешь спросить.  
Разрешаю.  
Вот, держи экран выбора.

Верно, моё «ты сможешь меня узнать или хотя бы убить» относилось к нашей теперешней, тогда ещё далёкой и изрядно пугавшей меня перспективе, а не к тщательно просчитанной и спланированной ситуации, когда оба Джека окажутся со мной на одной линии — на линии атаки Дейва. И вот тогда, за мгновение до своей (очередной) (без шанса на возрождение) справедливой смерти, я успел заметить, как, побледнев, застыло его лицо, вдруг перестав скрывать десятки прожитых лет. 

...Как думаешь, у меня получится?

Читатель MSPA выбрал ответ и, вздрогнув, оглянулся.   
Ему показалось, за спиной что-то мелькнуло — так быстро, что на мониторе не успел смениться кадр.


End file.
